Second Chances
by noone00
Summary: "¿Sabe algo, señorita Videl? Me encantaría que usted fuera mi mamá" Pasen y lean!
1. Encuentro

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración: "_This_" = Flashback**

─**0─**

Una bella joven conducía por las calles de la ciudad. Su cabello largo, lacio y negro, se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos azul oscuro, se miraban vacios e inexpresivos, demostrando todo el sufrimiento y la tristeza que la joven ha sufrido por años. Sus rasgos finos y cuerpo delgado, pero tonificado, gracias a sus innumerables horas de entrenamiento, no eran desapercibidos por los individuos del sexo opuesto, pero poco le importaba a la chica; ya los hombres habían hecho suficiente en su vida. El nombre de la jovencita: Videl.

Con apenas 22 años, era una de las detectives más importantes de la ciudad, trabajando de lunes a viernes hasta altas horas de la noche. A muchos no les gustaría ese estilo de vida, pero para ella, su trabajo era su escape. Buscaba cualquier excusa que alejara de su mente todos esos sentimientos negativos que albergaban su corazón y su mente por 5 largos años; hace 5 años, el amor de su vida, la traicionó…hace 5 nefastos años…perdió a su pequeño ángel.

Detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento de una cafetería. Las memorias volvían con fuerza y estaban abrumándola. No podía ir a trabajar así; no podría concentrarse. Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Miró el local y pensó que no sería mala idea desayunar algo; aun era temprano para llegar a la oficina. Salió de su auto y se adentró a la cafetería. Pidió un desayuno continental con un café y lo degustó monótonamente.

Mientras bebía su café, sus memorias volvían a ella. Las mañanas eran las peores porque se daba cuenta de que comenzaba otro día más de penumbras, de recuerdos…como ha sido en estos últimos años.

_Se encontraba sacando algunos libros de su casillero para su siguiente clase: literatura._

─ _¡Videl! ─ escuchó como la llamaban. Giró y vio como se acercaba Iresa tomada de la mano de…Gohan._

─ _Hola Iresa…Gohan ─ no podía evitar sentirse dolida. Hace unos meses, Iresa y Gohan habían comenzado a salir. Videl de verdad llegó a pensar que luego de todas esas horas de entrenamiento y todo lo que habían pasado juntos, podría surgir un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad, pero, al parecer, se equivocó. Ahora, estaba de novio con Iresa, y eso, le dolía sobremanera._

─ _Hola, Videl ─ respondió tímidamente Gohan._

─ _Videl, hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa; será alocada, divertida y te quiero ver allá ─ Videl suspiró. No quería ir._

─ _Iresa… ¿es necesario? ─ La rubia se cruzó de brazos._

─ _Sí, vamos Videl, será divertido─ la chica miró al joven parado detrás de su mejor amiga. La estaba mirando algo… ¿triste?_

─ _Está bien…ahí estaré._

Nunca pensó que esa noche, su vida cambiaría completamente. Miró su reloj; ya era hora de ir al trabajo. Se levantó de la mesa, pagó su desayuno y salió del local. Cuando se subió a su auto, su billetera se deslizó de su bolsillo sin ella notarlo. Una pequeña niña que se encontraba en el lugar vio cuando la billetera caía. La pequeña de pelo negro largo y lacio, recogidos en dos coletas bajas, tenía unos profundos ojos negros como la noche y unos rasgos finos, llenos de inocencia. Vestía un gorro y sus ropas, un simple pantalón y una camisa blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, estaban sucios y algo desgarrados. Trató de llamar la atención de la joven, pero ya era tarde; ya se había marchado. La niña de tan solo 4 años, suspiró desganada. Tomó la billetera y vio que contenía mucho dinero. Vivir en las calles no era fácil y ese dinero podría ayudarla a ella y sus amigos a conseguir algo de comida, pero…no estaba bien. Eso sería robar, ¿verdad? La niña buscó alguna identificación que le ayudara a encontrar a la señorita y luego de revisar la billetera, la encontró. No sabía leer, pero reconocía el logo de la policía de ciudad Satan. Al parecer, la señorita se encontraba ahí.

─_0─_

─ Buenos días, señorita Videl ─ la joven solo levantó la mano como respuesta. No era extraño para ellos la actitud fría de la muchacha, por lo que nunca, trataban de presionarla para que mostrara más de sí. Mientras no interfiriera con su trabajo, todo estaba bien. La chica llegó a su oficina y comenzó a recordar nuevamente.

_Hace unas dos horas que había llegado a la fiesta y ya se sentía abrumada; definitivamente, no era una chica fiestera,se quería ir._

─ _Iresa… nos vemos después ─ la rubia la miró decepcionada._

─ _Pero Videl, esto recién comienza._

─ _Ya estoy cansada; no harás que cambie de idea ─ la muchacha solo la miro resignada._

─ _Está bien. ¡Gohan! ─ gritó sobre la estridente música. En cuestión de segundos, ya él estaba a su lado ─ Acompaña a Videl hasta su casa ─ Todas las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de la joven justiciera._

─ _No es necesario, yo…─Iresa la interrumpió._

─ _Sin peros; si no vas con Gohan, te quedas en la fiesta hasta el final ─ Videl no tuvo más opción._

─ _¿Quieres ir en auto o prefieres volar? ─ le preguntó Gohan cuando estuvieron fuera de la fiesta._

─ _Volar ─ respondió simplemente. Era mas rápido que conducir y en verdad, quería estar el menor tiempo posible con el mayor de los Son. El viaje fue rápido, para el alivio de la chica. Descendieron en el balcón de su habitación. ─ Gracias por traerme, ya te puedes marchar ─ Cuando giró para entrar a su habitación, sintió como él la tomaba del brazo. La chica se sorprendió._

─ _Videl, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Has estado…distante ─ la chica no dijo nada. Se soltó de su agarre e intentó nuevamente ingresar a su habitación en vano._

─ _¡Gohan, suéltame! ─ dijo ella cuando él volvió a sujetarla de su brazo. El chico la miraba entre dolido y enojado. ¿En serio? ¿El se sentía dolido? ¡Eso era todo, ya había perdido la paciencia! ─ ¡Te evito porque eres un estúpido, Son Gohan, que se deja llevar por las apariencias!¡La elegiste a ella y no a mí! ¡Yo que viví tantas aventuras contigo! Conozco a tu familia, he estado en tus últimas batallas… ¡sé todo sobre ti! Y aun así, la elegiste a ella ─ terminó de gritar. _

_Lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Gohan se quedó estático por unos instantes, sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica. Videl se sentía humillada y vulnerable. ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? ¿Para que se burlara de ella? Sin previo aviso, sintió como Gohan tomaba sus cintura y cuando levantó la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo, fue recibida por unos cálidos labios que se presionaron contra los suyos. Los ojos de Videl se abrieron en pura sorpresa. Gohan…la besaba. Su conciencia le decía que estaba mal. Él tenia novia, su mejor amiga; no podía hacerle eso, pero al mismo tiempo, si estaba mal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? Cuando sintió las manos de Gohan recorrer su cuerpo, la chica dejó de pensar. Sintió como el semi-sayajin la elevaba y la depositaba en su cama. Todo se le hizo confuso: los besos, las caricias y las palabras tiernas no se hicieron esperar, culminando en la sensacion más maravillosa que Videl había sentido en su vida; esa noche, se convirtió en mujer._

_Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Gohan ya no estaba, pero había una nota en el lado donde estuvo durmiendo, donde le decía que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y también, que la amaba. Videl se sintió desfallecer. ¿Podría ser cierto? Al parecer…no, pues al pasar las semanas, él nunca se mostró diferente con ella. Un mes después de su encuentro, Videl descubrió que…a sus 17 años…esperaba un bebe del novio de su mejor amiga. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo se suponía que haría con un bebé a esta edad? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Gohan? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su papá?_

_Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a Gohan y cuando lo encontró, se acercó a él._

─ _Gohan… yo debo decirte algo─ Gohan la miró apenada. Videl respiró hondo y cuando se lo iba a decir, fue interrumpida._

─ _¡Amiga! ¿Ya te enteraste? ─preguntó emocionada la rubia, colgándose del brazo del chico._

─ _¿De qué? ─ preguntó no muy interesada; ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar._

─ _Gohan y yo… ¡estamos comprometidos! ─ el color del rostro de la joven justiciera se desvaneció. Miró a Gohan pidiéndole una explicación. El chico solo la miró y le murmuró un "lo siento". No lo podía creer. Realmente…él solo jugó con ella. Sentía sus ojos arder ─ Videl, ¿estás bien? ─ la chica asintió rápidamente con la cabeza._

─ _Sí…felicidades; espero que sean muy felices juntos…Me tengo que ir ─ salió apresuradamente del lugar. Escuchó como Iresa la llamaba, pero no se detuvo…no quería detenerse._

_Llegó a su hogar y lloró como nuca lo había hecho. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida? ¡No debió confiar en el! Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía enfrentar el hecho de que pronto seria una madre soltera. Esa misma noche, se lo contó a su padre. El hombre ardió en furia. La imagen del gran campeón del mundo no podía verse afectada por esto, por lo que, le exigió que abortara. Ella entre sollozos se negó y le dijo que nunca cometería algo así. El hombre, resignado, tuvo que aceptar su decisión con la condición de que se iría lejos por un tiempo, lejos de la prensa y lejos del desprestigio que conllevaría a la familia. Y así pasó, Videl desapareció por un año._

¿Quién diría que esos nueve meses serían los más hermosos de su vida? Esa bebé, su_ niña, _sería su más grande alegría, pero eso nunca pasó. Tomó una hoja de papel donde inconscientemente había escrito el nombre que había planeado darle a su hija y la estrujo lentamente; ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué no lo superaba?

─ _Ya casi todo acaba, señorita Videl…ya casi nace ─ estaba agotada. Luego de nueve maravillosos meses, había llegado el momento: su hija iba a nacer. Después de haber soportado diferentes situaciones, entre las cuales se destacaban los intentos de su padre para persuadirla y que diera en adopción a su bebé, ya todo llegaba a su fin._

_Su padre había contratado un equipo médico para que estuvieran en la casa 24/7, monitoreando su estado y para que Videl no tuviera que aparecerse en público con esa inmensa panza. Todas las personas que la habían visto en esos 9 meses, estaban amenazados por Hercule, ya que, si comentaban algo sobre el embarazo de su hija, les haría la vida imposible y nadie quería tener al Campeón del Mundo como enemigo._

_Un llanto retumbó en toda la habitación. Lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos. Su pequeña había llegado al mundo. De repente, sintió el cansancio envolverla y sin quererlo, se quedó dormida._

_Despertó una hora después desorientada. ¿Qué había pasado? De rápidamente, todo lo acontecido volvió a su mente y se sentó exaltada en la cama. Miró a su papá, sentado al lado suyo con una expresión que la asustaba._

─ _¿Papá? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ─ Hercule la miró tristemente._

─ _Lo siento, pequeña ─ oficialmente se estaba asustando._

─ _¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!_

─ _La bebé... murió…lo siento tanto ─ sintió como una sensación fría recorría todo su cuerpo._

─ _Papá…estas broma son de mal gusto, ¿Dónde está ella? ─ el hombre mayor miró a su hija con pena y ella por fin, lo entendió_─ _No… ¡No! ─ gritó ─ yo la escuché llorar… ¡ella está viva!_

─ _La bebé sufrió una complicacion y los médicos no pudieron salvarla…ya no está entre nosotros, Videl ─ la chica gritó desgarradoramente. ¡No podía ser cierto! Su padre la sostuvo en brazos y comenzó a acunarla, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero era en vano; una parte de ella murió con su bebé._

Desde ese día, se había cerrado al mundo; ya no le importaba ser parte de él. Aún tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando y noches en vela pensando en lo que pudo haber sido.

Miró el reloj que reposaba en su escritorio; otra vez se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Se recriminó mentalmente; tenía trabajo que hacer. Tomó uno de las tantas carpetas que tenía en su escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo. Pasó el resto de la mañana en esa actividad. A las 1 de la tarde, decidió que era hora de almorzar, así que, organizó los papeles y los puso como los había encontrado. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien la llamó.

─Señorita Videl…aquí hay una niña que quiere verla ─ extrañada, salió de su oficina para ver quien la buscaba.

Al salir vio a una pequeña niña sentada en uno de los banquillos. La pequeña balanceaba sus pies en el aire, ya que estos no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Se veía desprolija; sus ropas estaban sucias, en algunas partes rasgadas. Su rostro infantil tenia rastros de tierra y su cabello estaba despeinado.

─ Hola ─ la niña dio un respingo─ Soy Videl, ¿tú eres la que me busca? ─ trató de sonar lo más dulce posible; estaba hablando con una niña después de todo. La niña la miró por unos momentos; ella era la chica de la fotografía en la billetera.

─ Sí…esto es tuyo ─ dijo la infante, mientras estiraba la billetera hacia ella. Videl la miró sorprendida. Palpó sus bolsillos y comprobó que faltaba su billetera. Extrañada miró a la niña. ¿Dónde la había conseguido? ─ La dejó caer cuando entraba a su auto después de salir de la cafetería esta mañana ─ ¿En la cafetería? Ese lugar estaba bastante lejos de su oficina y por la pinta que tenía la niña, no podría tener mucho dinero ─ Todas sus cosas están ahí…solo tomé unas monedas para pagar el autobús…prometo que algún día se lo pagaré ─ Videl sonrió. Cualquiera en el lugar de esa niña hubiera tomado el dinero, se notaba que era pobre y ese dinero la hubiera ayudado mucho, pero no, esa pequeña prefirió tomarse la molestia de tomar un autobús, cruzar media ciudad para devolverla su cartera y ahora pensaba que estaba en deuda con ella. La detective se arrodilló frente a la pequeña y la miró tiernamente.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─ preguntó.

─ Mi nombre es Pan y tengo 4 años ─ Videl contuvo el aliento. Ese era el nombre y la edad que tendría su hija en la actualidad ─ ¿Por qué se puso triste? ─ Videl negó con la cabeza.

─ No es nada…Bien, Pan, dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres? ─ el semblante de la niña entristeció.

─ Yo no tengo padres; soy huérfana. Solía vivir en un orfanato, pero me escapé…era un lugar horrible ─ Videl la miró preocupada.

─ Y… ¿Dónde vives?

─ En una casucha con otros niños; no todos los días se come, pero nos damos apoyo mutuo, aunque no soy cercana a ninguno de ellos ─ Videl la miró conmovida. Una niña de 4 años no debería pasar por lo que esa niña había pasado ─ Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer, señorita Videl ─ dijo la pequeña sonriente, dando la vuelta para marcharse. Algo dentro de Videl se despertó; no podía dejar ir a esa niña.

─ Espera…pequeña Pan ─ la niña giró ─ ¿Ya has comido? ─ la niña negó con la cabeza ─ Yo iba saliendo a almorzar; te invito a comer ─ el semblante de la niña se iluminó.

─ ¿Lo dice en serio? ─ Videl asintió ─ ¡Muchas gracias! ─ la niña se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. La detective sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo ante ese abrazo; de alguna manera lo sintió muy…natural.

Cuando la niña se separó del abrazo, tomó la mano de la joven y salieron las dos a almorzar, sin saber la realidad entre ellas dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho en la cabeza y decidí que era momento de sacarla. Espero que les interese esta historia y ya saben, dejen sus reviews contando que les ha parecido. Sin más que decir,<strong>

**Bye!**


	2. Protegerte

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>Videl observaba a la infante frente a ella. La niña comía su almuerzo como si fuera su primer bocado en mucho tiempo; había comido dos platos fuerte hasta ahora. La joven detective no sabía que la había impulsado a invitar a esa niña a almorzar. Apenas la conocía, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era lo correcto hacerlo. No lo estaba haciendo en forma de agradecimiento, había algo más, un sentimiento que no podía describir. Era como si en su interior, una fuerza ajena le exigía ayudar a esa niña.<p>

─ ¿Señorita Videl? ─ la joven salió de su ensoñación al escuchar esa voz infantil ─ ¿Pasa algo? ¿No tiene hambre? ─ preguntó la pequeña. Videl solo había probado unos bocados de su plato.

─ No pasa nada…solo estaba pensando ─ la niña la miró curiosa.

─ ¿En algo malo? ─ Videl sonrió.

─ No…me preguntaba: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste, Pan? ─ la niña lo pensó por unos instantes.

─ Creo que…hace 3 días ─ dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Videl la miró horrorizada. Era una niña en crecimiento; necesitaba comer.

─ ¿Tres días? ─ Videl se acercó a Pan y se arrodillo frente a ella ─ ¿Y no te sentías hambrienta?

─ Algo…pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Es incomodo irse a dormir sin comer, pero…es algo que escapa de mi control.

─ ¿Y por qué no vuelves al orfanato? Seguramente, ahí siempre tenias que comer ─ la pequeña frunció el ceño.

─ Señorita Videl, no todo en esta vida es ropa y comida…prefiero vivir en la calle que estar en ese lugar, donde me maltratan, donde no me quieren y donde me ven como una inversión─ Videl quedó perpleja. La niña tenía 4 años y le estaba dando lecciones de vida. La vida en la calle la estaba haciendo madurar muy pronto.

─ ¿Sabes? Eres muy inteligente y madura para tu edad ─ la niña sonrió satisfecha.

─ Gracias.

Después de eso, ambas chicas siguieron con su almuerzo. Hablaron de asuntos triviales, de gustos, de lo que no le agradaba y de infinidades de cosas más, pero todo, debe llegar a su fin.

─ Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Videl; le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad ─ la joven detective sonrió. Al contrario, ella era la que tenía que agradecerle a ella; tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse tan tranquila y alegre. Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la infante.

─ No es nada… ¿Vas con tus amigos? ─ La niña asintió. Le preocupa que se fuera sola, ¡Por Dios si tenía 4 años! Videl sacó la billetera que Pan le había devuelto, sacó algo de dinero y se lo extendió a la niña ─ Toma esto ─ Pan la miró sorprendida.

─ No es necesario…

─ Insisto ─ la pequeña lo miró dubitativa ─ Acéptalo… ─ finalmente, la niña tomó el dinero y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón ─ Y…toma esto también ─ le entregó una de sus tarjetas ─ ¿Sabes distinguir los números? ─Pan asintió ─ Bien…cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿sí? O puedes venirme a buscar a mi trabajo; siempre te recibiré ─ la niña asintió. Sin previo aviso, la pequeña niña se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

─ Gracias ─ Videl sonrió mientras correspondió el abrazo. Había algo especial en esta niña; sentía una conexión con ella.

─0─

Pan caminaba alegremente hacia su "casa". La señorita Videl fue muy amable con ella. Como le gustaría haberse quedado más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que la señorita tenía que seguir trabajando y ella tenía que volver con sus compañeros. Ninguno de esos niños eran sus amigos. Ella era la menor del grupo y siempre la marginaban por eso. A veces, la ponían a realizar todas las tareas que se deben hacer en la casucha, no compartían con ella, se burlaban de la pequeña y cuando conseguían comida, muchas veces, no la dejaban comer, según ellos porque los privilegios venían según el rango, y al ser la menor, no poseía ninguno. Entró en el oscuro callejón y al final, divisó la casucha.

─ Hasta que llegas… ─ habló uno de los niños, el mayor de todos, llamado Ryo de 10 años ─ ¿Dónde estabas?

─ Estaba con…una amiga ─ Ryo, junto a otros cuatro niños, se acercó lentamente a la pequeña.

─ ¿Qué amiga?

─ Una amiga…que ayudé; se le había caído su billetera y yo…se la devolví ─ Ryo la miró enojado. Solo los adultos tenían billetera y los adultos eran sus enemigos numero uno; eso era traición.

─ Y… ¿tenía mucho dinero? ─ la pequeña asintió. El chico tomó a la niña de 4 años del brazo bruscamente, levantándola levemente del piso ─ ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que ese dinero podría ser útil para nosotros?!

─ P-pero…n-no es nuestro…eso es robar ─ trató de articular; estaba aterrada.

─ ¡Eso no importa! Seguro te recompensó por eso ─ Ryo olfateó a la chica delante de él ─ Hueles a comida… ¡Te invitó a comer y tu aceptaste! ¡Eres una traidora! ─ exclamó el niño. Todos los niños que estaban dentro de la casucha salieron ante el alboroto. Ryo soltó a Pan bruscamente, tirando a la niña duramente contra el suelo ─ ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tenemos una traidora! Ya saben lo que hacemos con los traidores… ─ Todos los niños presentes se acercaron hasta rodear a la menor del grupo.

─ Lo siento mucho…yo no sabía─ los niños ignoraron sus súplicas ─ ¿Qué me van a hacer? ─ estaba totalmente asustada.

─0─

─ Nos vemos mañana, señorita Videl ─ la chica asintió.

Eran las seis de la tarde y su jornada de trabajo había finalizado. Fue al estacionamiento, entró a su auto y comenzó a conducir en dirección a su casa. Todo lo que había pasado hoy fue surrealista para ella. No sabía por qué fue tan amable con esa niña que apenas acababa de conocer. Era una sensación de cercanía inexplicable; como si la conociera desde siempre. Le dolía saber que esa niña no tenía hogar y quería hacer algo al respecto. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan en paz cuando esa niña aparecía? Era un verdadero misterio. Llegó a su hogar en tiempo record. Vivía en una casa de dos niveles a las afueras de la ciudad. La casa tenía un patio trasero y un jardín lleno de flores al frente. Le encantaba vivir en las afueras de la ciudad: no tenía nadie que la molestara y estaba más cerca de la naturaleza y lejos del bullicio citadino, lo que le permitía relajarse y tener tiempo de aclarar sus pensamientos. Guardó su auto en el garaje, cerró la puerta e ingresó a su hogar. Su casa no era como la mansión de su padre, pero tenía bastante espacio disponible, ya que vivía sola. Subió a su recamara, buscó sus pijamas e ingresó al baño a darse un baño. Cuando salió, fue a la cocina, ya vestida en su atuendo de dormir, se preparó algo de comer, para luego, ir a la sala de estar y ver algo de televisión.

─ _En otras noticias, se pronostica que esta noche y durante todo el fin de semana, incidirá una gran tormenta que traerá consigo fuertes lluvias, vientos, rayos y tronadas ocasionales, le recomendamos que permanezcan en sus hogares_ ─ instintivamente miró hacia la ventana; ya había comenzado a llover y no puedo evitar preocuparse por Pan.

─ Espero que se encuentre bien…

─0─

La lluvia azotaba con furia las calles de Ciudad Satan. Todos corrían para refugiarse de la ira de la naturaleza, que acompañada de intensas ráfagas de viento, rayos y tronadas, daba a entender que no estaba bromeando.

Pan se encontraba en uno de los oscuros callejones dentro de una caja vacía tratando de protegerse de la lluvia, sin éxito. Luego de haberla insultado por un tiempo, los chicos la golpearon, le quitaron el efectivo que Videl le habia regalado y la echaron de la casucha. Ya no tenía a donde ir. Un relámpago, seguido de un gran estruendo, azotó la ciudad. La pequeña cerró los ojos fuertemente; no le gustaban las tormentas, la aterraban. Lloraba desconsoladamente. No sabía qué hacer; no tenía a donde ir, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y tenía mucho miedo de estar en las calles de noche con todas esas personas y monstruos malos que rondaban cuando el día acababa. La niña metió sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de mantenerse caliente, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, fue en vano. El viento azotaba con fuerza, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No podía ver bien, ya que las gotas que se escurrían desde su cabello, le nublaba la vista.

_**Llámame si necesitas algo.**_

Esa frase retumbó en su mente. Palpó sus bolsillos y, de milagro, encontró un par de monedas. Se levantó y corrió dos cuadras hasta llegar a un teléfono público. Marcó el número que estaba en la tarjeta y esperó en línea.

─ S-señorita Videl…

─0─

Conducía por las calles de ciudad Satan. La lluvia dificultaba su búsqueda de la pequeña. Hace alrededor de una hora, Pan la había llamado. Podía escuchar el viento, las gotas de agua y los estruendos de la tormenta al otro lado de la línea y eso solo significaba algo: la pequeña estaba a la intemperie. Pan no le dijo mucho; solo le dijo que tenía mucho miedo y que no sabía qué hacer. No le importó el diluvio que caía, ni que estaba a 40 minutos de la ciudad, vistiendo sus pijamas salió a buscarla. La pequeña no sabía con certeza donde estaba, pero con algunas vagas descripciones del lugar y con la suposición de que la niña se encontraba cerca de la cafetería donde había desayunado antes, comenzó la búsqueda por esa zona. Las calles estaban desoladas y cada vez, la tormenta arremetía con más fuerza, estaba extremadamente preocupada. Sabía que no debía haberla dejado ir.

Condujo por todos los alrededores de la cafetería, hasta que divisó, lo que en un principio, pensó que era un bolso abandonado en una de las paradas de autobús. Se estacionó a un lado y la vio, acurrucada sobre uno de los banquillos, en posición fetal; no se estaba moviendo. Asustada, tomó una frazada que tenía en la parte trasera del auto y salió corriendo a buscarla.

─ ¡Pan! ─ ignoró el llamado, pensando que era su imaginación ─ ¡Pan! ─ la niña frunció levemente el ceño,esa no era su imaginación. La pequeña abrió sus ojos un poco y vislumbró una figura que se acercaba a ella. Sintió como algo cálido la envolvía y como era elevada.

─ Señorita Videl…vino por mi─ dijo en un susurro, feliz de sentirse protegida.

─ Claro que sí ─ dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarla en su pecho y la abrazaba protectoramente. Corrió hasta el auto y colocó a Pan en el asiento trasero, cubierta por la manta y la volvió a cubrir con una chaqueta que siempre llevaba con ella.

Sin esperar más, puso en marcha el motor de su auto y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa. Estaba preocupada; Pan tenía como mínimo una hora bajo esa incesante lluvia; debía tomar un baño caliente y salir de esas ropas antes de que se enfermara. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado y si estaba bien; no se perdonaría si algo le pasara.

─ Señorita…Videl ─ murmuró.

─ Tranquila…te estoy llevando a mi casa; nada te pasara allá…te lo prometo ─ dijo mientras conducía con una mano y acariciaba el mojado cabello de la niña.

No sabía por qué, pero Pan, en tan solo un día, se había ganado su corazón; debía mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les traje otro capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Significan un mundo. De nuevo, gracias por leer y, ya saben, espero reviews :D<strong>

**Nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**

**BYE!**


	3. Me Proteges

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

─**0─**

Mientras la puerta de su cochera se cerraba automáticamente, Videl bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero.

─Pan…despierta─ la empapada pequeña se incorporó perezosamente del asiento. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, mirando a la joven detective con tristeza y miedo. De manera inconsciente, la niña extendió sus brazos hacia Videl con la mirada llorosa; realmente necesitaba a alguien. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a acunarla ─ No llores…ya todo está bien ─ Pan asintió levemente y se aferró mas a ella. Videl no soltó a la niña ni por un momento. No sabía por qué, pero su prioridad en estos momentos era aliviar el sufrimiento de Pan; mantenerla sana y salva, eso era lo único que le importaba. Aun con Pan aferrada a ella, preparó un baño caliente para la infante ─ Vamos, Panny, te preparé un rico baño caliente ─ la niña miró a la chica extrañada ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Me dijiste Panny ─ respondió la pequeña. Videl se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ese lindo sobrenombre era parte de ese pasado que Videl trataba desesperadamente de superar.

─ Lo siento, no quería molestarte, yo solo…

─ Me gusta ─ respondió la niña de repente ─ Si quiere puede llamarme así o simplemente Pan; usted decide señorita Videl ─ la joven sonrió.

─Muy bien, pero bajo una condición: que tú me llames Videl…el señorita esta demás, ¿no crees? ─ Pan asintió sonriente ─ Bien…ahora, su baño la espera ─ Videl colocó a la niña en el suelo. Pan comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y ni muy bien se había levantado la camisa, Videl notó algo ─ Oh por Dios…─ se podían ver algunos moretones y rasguños adornando la espalda baja de la niña, Videl se acercó a ella y la inspecciono más de cerca; tenia moretones en los brazos, espalda, piernas, incluso uno más disimulado en su rostro que no había notado─ ¿Qué te pasó? ─ la niña agachó la mirada.

─ Los otros niños con los que vivo…bueno…vivía, me los hicieron. Se enojaron porque almorcé con usted y porque no le robé su dinero ─ El semblante de la joven detective cambio a uno de culpabilidad que la niña de inmediato reconoció ─ ¡Pero no fue su culpa! ¡Ellos son los que están mal! ─ exclamó Pan. Videl sonrió.

─ Lo sé…ellos están muy equivocados…─ dijo sonriendo ─ muy bien, señorita, hora del baño.

─**0─**

─ ¡Esto está delicioso! ─ exclamó la niña.

─ Me alegra escuchar eso─ Ambas chicas se encontraban en la sala de la casa, viendo algo en la TV. Pan ya había tomado su baño y se encontraba degustando una rica cena que Videl le había preparado. Estaba vestida con uno de los viejos atuendos que Videl utilizaba en su niñez y que por suerte, había conservado; su pelo recién lavado y secado, caía libremente por su espalda.

─ ¡Achu!

─ Salud… ¿te sientes bien, Pan? ─ no le sorprendería si estuviera resfriada luego de semejante empapada en esa tormenta que a cada momento empeoraba más.

─No me siento mal, al contrario, me siento fenomenal─ y de la nada comenzó a toser ─ ¿Lo ve? ─ rió nerviosa. Videl se acercó y tocó la frente de la niña.

─Tienes algo de fiebre.

─Pero no me siento tan mal ─ Videl la miró preocupada. Observó cono la infante terminaba su cena. El tiempo que pasó en esa tormenta tendría consecuencias. La niña comenzó a bostezar; seguramente estaba cansada.

─ ¿Tienes sueño Panny? ─ La niña asintió. Videl se levantó del sillón y cargo a la pequeña.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ A la habitación; dijiste que tenias sueño.

─ Si, pero…pensé que el mueble seria mi cama ─ Videl la miró confundida ─ Pensé que dormiría aquí, ya que, solo hay una cama en toda la casa…recorrí la casa cuando salí de darme un baño.

─ Si alguien dormiría en el sofá, esa seria yo, pero pensé que podríamos compartir la cama; es realmente grande. ¿Qué te parece? ─ la niña asintió suavemente. Videl llevó a Pan a la habitación, la acostó en la cama y la envolvió con las cobijas. Casi de inmediato, la pequeña quedó profundamente dormida; no sabía si por el cansancio o por la fiebre. Videl bajó a la sala, para recoger los platos y arreglar todo para irse a dormir. Mientras lavaba los platos, comenzó a pensar en los recientes eventos. No estaba seguro porque velaba tanto por esa pequeña; tal vez tenía que ver con su pasado o había salido su lado caritativo; en realidad, no sabía, pero la conexión que sentía con Pan era innegable. Terminó de organizar todo y subió a su habitación por un merecido descanso.

─**0─**

Había llegado un nuevo día y la lluvia seguía azotando con intensidad. Videl se despertó al escuchar a alguien toser a su lado. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Pan. Tocó su frente y se preocupó; la fiebre le había subido bastante.

─ Señorita Videl…no me siento bien ─ susurró la infante.

─ Lo sé, tanquila; voy a hacer lo posible para hacerte sentir mejor.

Videl fue al baño, llenó un pequeño recipiente con agua, tomó un pañuelo y volvió a la habitación. Mojó el paño con el agua y se lo puso en la frente, como un intento de controlarle la fiebre. La niña casi no se inmutó.

Videl sabía que eso no resolvería nada a largo plazo, pero serviría hasta que consiguiera ayuda. Tomó su celular y llamó a uno de los pocos amigos que tenia.

─ Necesito que me hagas un favor…

─**0─**

Se encontraba sentada, acariciando el pelo de la inconsciente niña cuando escuchó el timbre. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la puerta.

─ Hola, doctor Stevens, gracias por venir a pesar del clima ─ sonrió Videl de manera avergonzada.

─ ¿Y yo qué? Yo lo traje─ se quejó una voz detrás del doctor.

─ Gracias Sharpner, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte.

Videl había llamado a Sharpner para que le hiciera el favor de contactar y guiar al doctor a través de la tormenta que azotaba con furia la ciudad; Sharpner en su auto, mientras el doctor lo seguía de cerca en su auto.

Sharpner se había convertido en el único amigo verdadero de Videl, el entendía el dolor que sufrió con la relación de Ireza con Gohan, ya que, él sufría por lo mismo; irónicamente, ese noviazgo los había llevado a forjar una amistad.

─ No fue nada, señorita Videl; sabe que siempre estoy disponible para la hija del campeón del mundo ─ respondió el doctor, ignorando la pequeña conversación entre los amigos. Videl sonrió, esta vez, agradecida. Conocía al doctor Stevens hace unos 10 años, es mas, él fue quien la trató durante su embarazo, incluyendo el parto ─ Usted se ve en buen estado de salud, ¿Cuál es el problema?

─ No soy yo, la paciente lo espera arriba; acompáñenme─ Los tres subieron al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación de Videl. Pan, al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación, abrió un poco los ojos.

─ Videl… ¿Quiénes son? ─ preguntó con voz rasposa.

─ Él es el doctor y el otro es un amigo mío; ambos están aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien? ─ La niña asintió débilmente.

─ _No puede ser_─ pensó el doctor. Esa niña no podía ser la que estaba pensando; era imposible.

─ ¿Doctor? ─ llamó Videl. Stevens salió de su ensoñación y sonrió en forma de disculpa por haberse quedado pensativo. Se acercó a la niña y comenzó a examinarla.

─**0─**

─Al parecer, es un simple resfriado. Aquí tiene algunas medicinas para controlar los síntomas. Esta désela cada 8 horas y esta cada 12. Asegúrese de que beba muchos líquidos y, en pocos días, estará totalmente recuperada ─ terminó de explicar el doctor.

─ Muchas gracias, doctor, gracias por venir

Stevens tomó sus pertenencias, se despidió y luego, se fue.

Videl fue a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Sharpner, para prepararle algo de comer a Pan.

─ ¿De dónde salió esa niña, Videl?

─ Es una larga historia.

Un momento de silencio.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que esa niña es igualita a ti? ─ Videl paró en seco.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Sharpner? ─ El rubio la miró seriamente.

─ Habló de que esa niña es muy parecida a ti; la única diferencia son sus ojos y se parecen a los de alguien que tú y yo conocemos perfectamente.

─ ¿Qué insinúas?

─ Digo que esa niña parece tu hija─ Videl miró a Sharpner inexpresivamente ─ Sabes que nunca he estado convencido de la muerte de tu bebe.

─ Sharpner… sabes que este tema me lastima demasiado; prefiero no comentarlo.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, los dos amigos no dijeron nada más. Videl preparó un caldo de pollo, lo sirvió y subió a su habitación para llevárselo a Pan; Sharpner la siguió.

─ Panny…aquí te traigo algo de comer ─ anunció, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la cama. La pequeña se sentó como pudo y fijó su vista en el hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta.

─ Hola…yo soy Pan, ¿Quién eres tú? ─ preguntó débilmente. Sharpner le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a la cama.

─ Hola Pan, mucho gusto; soy Sharpner, un amigo de Videl─ la niña dibujó una débil sonrisa.

─ Mucho gusto…Sharpner.

─ Muy bien, suficiente plática, ahora, debes comer para poder tomar los medicamentos ─ dijo Videl.

─ Bueno…estaré en la sala viendo Tv, por si me necesitan ─ y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

Pan comió la sopa tranquilamente, sintiendo como el caldo caliente la aliviaba de cierta forma. Cuando terminó, Videl dio a beber el medicamento, en la medida que le tocaba por su edad y peso, y anotó la hora en que sería la próxima dosis, Luego de todo esto, aunque se sentía un poquito mejor, Pan quiso dormir de nuevo.

─ Quédate conmigo Videl, por lo menos hasta que me duerma, ¿sí? ─ susurró la niña, acunándose en el regazo de la detective. Videl sonrió; no podía negarse a eso.

─ Por supuesto ─se metió bajo las cobijas y de manera involuntaria, comenzó a tararear una dulce canción; una canción de cuna, sintiendo al instante como el cuerpo de Pan se relajaba.

─ ¿Sabe algo, señorita Videl? Me encantaría que usted fuera mi mamá─ dijo segundos antes de quedarse dormida.

Esas últimas palabras, habían calado en lo más profundo de la joven detective. Sentía como los ojos le ardían por las inminentes lagrimas que se estaban formando, pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción, al saber, que después de todo, sí pudo haber sido una buena madre… era como si su hija tratase de decírselo desde el más allá, a través de una niña con la que compartía el nombre, respondiendo cada una de las dudas que la han angustiado por años.

─ Me alegra que sientas eso, Pan…

─**0─**

El doctor Stevens llegó rápidamente a su hogar. Fue recibido por su esposa e hijos, pero a él no le importó; tenia cosas más importantes que atender. Tomó su teléfono y marcó…

─ ¿Hola?

─ Mr. Satan, habla el doctor Stevens.

─ Hola, ¿Cómo ha estado, doctor?

─ Muy bien, gracias…; debo informarle algo que nos incumbe a ambos.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

─ Acabo de ir a una consulta a la casa de su hija.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi Videl está enferma?!

─ No, no es ella, es otra persona…una niña.

─ ¿Una niña? ¿Que hace Videl con una niña?

─ No lo sé, señor, pero… esa niña me parece muy familiar; se parece a… usted sabe.

─ ¡Eso es imposible! Nosotros nos encargamos de ese asunto 5 años atrás.

─ No sé, señor, esa niña tiene la misma características y me pareció…

─ ¡Pues le pareció mal! ¡Eso es imposible!

─ Si, señor, discúlpeme…

─ Bueno…no es gran cosa, por lo menos sé que usted es fiel a nuestro trato. Gracias por llamar de todos modos.

Hercule cerró el teléfono, finalizando el dialogo. Stevens miró el teléfono por unos instantes. Ese asunto de hace 5 años era uno de esos momentos que quisiera olvidar para siempre o por lo menos no formar parte de ello. Se sentía tan culpable porque sabía que fue cómplice de un suceso que destruyo varias vidas. Resignado, soltó el teléfono y se reunió con su familia; necesitaba alejarse de los fantasmas del pasado.

Por su parte, Hercule miraba inexpresivo la lluvia caer a través de una ventana; no podía ser cierto. Habían pasado 5 años desde eso y él se encargó de que todo pareciera lo que tenía que parecer; no podía ser posible que el pasado haya encontrado la forma de llegar a su hija. Bebió un sorbo de su trago y camino a través de su habitación; debía averiguar qué estaba pasando; no permitiría que el pasado lo atrapara y mucho menos, por un detalle que él se encargó de desaparecer.

─**0─**

**Hey! Volví…por un ratito. Sorry, por la demora en la actualización, los estudios absorben todo mi tiempo, pero saque un momentito para actualizar una historia y como esta es la que esta mas atrasada decidí que sería esta. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Y si se preguntan por Gohan, no se preocupen, el aparecerá, pero primero, algunos "asuntitos" deben pasar. Bueno, ya saben, por favor, dejen sus reviews, gracias a ellos llegó esta actualización :D. **

**Bueno sin más que decir,**

**Bye!**


	4. Mejoras y Problemas

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

Luego de una noche problemática para la niña y Videl, quien casi no pegó el ojo en toda la noche pendiente de ella, Pan se encontraba mejor de salud; los síntomas gripales persistían, pero por lo menos la fiebre había desaparecido. Sharpner había dormido en el sofá, por si Videl necesitaba ayuda con la pequeña. La hija de Mister Satan se levantó a eso de las 8 de la mañana. Aun llovía muy fuerte, por lo que, todavía no podría salir de su hogar. Vio a Sharpner desparramado en el sofá, roncando sonoramente, lo que le causó bastante gracia. Fue a la cocina y puso algo de café mientras le preparaba el desayuno a la niña. Al poco tiempo, terminó de prepararlo y subió nuevamente a su habitación para llevárselo a Pan.

─ Panny…hora de levantarse ─ la niña hizo un pequeño sonido de inconformidad ─ Vamos, pequeña. Debes desayunar para poder darte la medicina ─ explicó Videl mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche. La niña miró a la joven con ojos somnolientos.

─ Buenos días, Videl ─ saludó entre bostezos.

─ Buenos días, Pan ─ respondió sentándose a su lado─ Ya te sientes mucho mejor, ¿verdad? ─ la niña asintió feliz.

─ ¡Súper! ─ dijo la niña animadamente ─ Gracias a ti…

─ ¿Pero qué dices? Fue gracias a las medicinas que estas mejor.

─ No es verdad ─ dijo la pequeña niña, sentándose en la cama─ Podrías haberme dado a beber una farmacia completa y no habría mejorado, si tu no me hubieras cuidado tan bien; yo estoy bien gracias a ti ─ la pequeña se sentó en el regazo de la joven detective y se acurrucó en él ─ Gracias ─ Videl sonrió y acarició el pelo de la niña.

─ De nada ─ permanecieron así por unos minutos, disfrutando del abrazo acogedor ─ Bueno, es hora de que comas algo ─ dijo mientras se estiraba para tomar la bandeja con Pan aun en su regazo. La tomó y la puso en las piernas de la niña. Casi de inmediato, la infante comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Videl había notado que Pan comía mas de lo normal, por lo que, le había preparado el equivalente a cuatro porciones de comida, los cuales, la niña se comió sin problemas. Al principio cuando la conoció, pensó que la cantidad de comida que había ingerido se debía al hecho de que tenía varios días sin comer, pero comprobó que se equivocaba la noche que la trajo a casa y comió mas de lo humanamente posible. Cuando Pan terminó de desayunar, Videl recogió la bandeja y la llevó a la cocina, pasando nuevamente al lado del dormido Sharpner. Tomó la medicina que debía darle a Pan, regresó a la habitación y se la dio. Luego de eso, ambas comenzaron a charlar.

─ ¿Y te gustaría ser un pony? ─ preguntó Videl a la niña frente a ella.

─ ¡No! A mí me gustaría ser un ave ─ respondió Pan alegre.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Esa respuesta la intrigó; cualquiera pensaría que a una niña de la edad de Pan le gustarían esas cosas fantasiosas y mágicas.

─ Porque, además de que sería una de las aves más fuertes del mundo, podría volar libremente por los cielos; creo que el cielo es el único lugar donde somos libres ─ respondió la pequeña, asombrando por completo a la joven detective con sus maduras y profundas palabras. No le dijo que ella sabia volar porque no quería asustarla y, además no quería recordar a la persona que le enseñó a hacerlo, pero quien sabe, tal vez en el futuro podría enseñarle ─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ Videl buscó su celular.

─ Casi es medio día ─ expresó sorprendida; el tiempo volaba cuando estaba con Pan.

─ ¿Puedo ir a la sala a ver Tv? ─ preguntó inocentemente.

─ Claro ─ esa era una muy buena idea; así podría estar pendiente de ella mientras cocinaba. Videl cargó a la niña envuelta en una frazada y descendió hasta la sala donde Sharpner aun dormía ─ Levántate ─ dijo y no obtuvo respuesta. La joven detective colocó a la pequeña niña en el suelo, puso sus manos en el sofá e hizo fuerza hasta inclinarlo, ocasionando que su rubio amigo cayera rodando del mismo.

─ ¡Auch! ─ se quejó el rubio ─ ¡Videl! ─ Pan solo reía divertida.

─ Es casi medio día; es hora de que te levantes ─ respondió simplemente. El rubio se quejó y se levantó a regañadientes. Videl ignoró a su amigo. Tomó a Pan de la mano hasta llevarla frente a la Tv. La niña se sentó en el sofá y se arropó con la manta que había traído con ella, mientras Videl encendía la Tv y le pasaba el control a la niña. De inmediato, la infante se sumió en un mundo de caricaturas, por lo que, Videl aprovechó su distracción para poder preparar el almuerzo. Videl sonrió ante ese pensamiento; ya pensaba como una madre. No tardó mucho en terminar el almuerzo; puso tres platos en la mesa y llamó a Pan y Sharpner. La pelinegra niña apareció de inmediato, seguida de un rubio muy hambriento.

─ ¿Saben algo? Parecemos una familia de verdad ─ Sharpner decidió intervenir esta vez.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Videl es la mamá, tu pareces el papá y yo la hija ─ explicó risueñamente ─ Siempre he imaginado una familia así ─ Sharpner trató de hacerse el fuerte, pero estaba muy conmovido con el relato de la niña; no imaginaba lo duro que debía ser para una niña tan pequeña ser huérfana.

─ Muy bien, Panny ─ dijo Videl tratando de cambiar de tema ─ Vamos a comer ─ El rubio quedó boquiabierto al ver la cantidad de comida que esa niña ingería. Miró a Videl extrañado, pero ésta solo rio divertida; al final, el chico se limitó a comer, hasta que terminó almuerzo.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger la mesa, Videl? ─ preguntó la niña.

─ No te preocupes, Sharpner y yo nos encargaremos; aun debes descansar ─ le dijo tiernamente ─ ve a ver Tv ─ la niña la miró no muy convencida, pero terminó aceptando e hizo lo que Videl le había indicado. Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, el timbre sonó. Extrañada, Videl fue hacia la puerta ¿Quién vendría a visitarla en semejante tormenta? Abrió la puerta.

─ Papá ─ dijo sorprendida ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Hercule abrazó efusivamente a su hija.

─ ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi hermosa y querida hija?

─ Si, pero…─ el campeón del mundo no le permitió terminar de hablar e ingresó a la residencia.

─ ¡Sharpner, que sorpresa! Tiempo sin verte muchacho ─saludó al rubio en un apretón de manos.

─ Lo mismo digo, señor ─ respondió por cortesía; no era un secreto para nadie el hecho de que la relación entre estos dos se había deteriorado.

Hercule fijó su vista en una niña que lo miraba expectante. Los profundos ojos negros de la pequeña lo helaron por completo y le hicieron temer lo peor al percatarse de que eran tremendamente familiares para el.

─ V-Videl, ¿Quién es esa niña? ─ preguntó tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

─ Pan, ven aquí─ el gran salvador del mundo se estremeció al escuchar el nombre; ya no le parecía una coincidencia todo lo que el doctor le había dicho antes. Pan se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta Videl, tomándole la mano a la joven detective mientras miraba a Hercule con algo de desconfianza. Era extraño que se sintiera de ese modo, cuando conoció a Sharpner le cayó bien de inmediato ─ Papá, esta es Pan; Pan esta es mi padre ─ la niña se aferró a Videl.

─ Mucho gusto ─ dijo tímidamente. Hercule forzó una sonrisa y asintió levemente.

─ El placer es mío. Videl, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ─ dijo rápidamente. La chica simplemente asintió.

─ ¿Te metí en problemas? ─ preguntó inocentemente una voz al lado de la joven. Sintió su corazón derretirse ante su inocencia.

─Claro que no, Panny ─ dijo despeinando su cabello de modo amistoso ─ Vuelvo enseguida ─ Videl siguió a su padre hasta el segundo nivel de la casa, entrando a la habitación de la pelinegra. La chica no entendía la actitud de su padre; lo conocía demasiado para saber que algo tramaba.

─ ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Qué hace aquí? ─ preguntó rápidamente.

─ Ya te la presenté, papá; es una niña huérfana a la que he estado cuidando ─ respondió simplemente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres una trabajadora social? ─ dijo de manera sarcástica, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la ex-justiciera ─ Debes deshacerte de esa niña cuanto antes ─ Videl se sintió ofendida ante la orden que le estaba dando su padre; ya no tenia 5 años. Pero lo peor era el hecho de que hablara de Pan como si fuera un viejo par de zapatos sin valor; eso no se lo iba a permitir.

─ No lo haré…─ dijo de manera firme, sorprendiendo a Mr. Satan.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ juraba que había escuchado mal.

─ Que no haré lo que me pides ─ repitió ─ Pan no es un objeto que puedes desaparecer a tu conveniencia; no te lo voy a permitir ─ Hercule quedó en silencio por un rato. Miró a su hija enojado y salió sin decir más de la habitación. Videl lo siguió solo por precaución; no quería que la pequeña presenciara uno de los arrebatos de su padre; el hombre siguió directo hacia la puerta y salió por ella, dando un gran portazo que tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

─Videl…─comenzó Pan angustiada.

─ No te preocupes, Pan…no es tu culpa ─ comenzó a decir ─ Papá es un experto en crear momentos incómodos…─ murmuró enojada.

* * *

><p>No podía creerlo; en verdad, no podía. Su propia hija se atrevió a contradecirlo. No podía entender por qué Videl cuidaba de esa niña; esta situación era muy peligrosa para él. El doctor tenía razón; esa niña era idéntica y, en verdad, no quería creer que era la misma. Si Videl llegaba a descubrir la verdad, jamás se lo perdonaría. Descendió de la limosina y entró a la mansion siendo recibido de inmediato por su asistente.<p>

─ Mr. Satan…aquí le tengo el número que me pidió conseguir ─ el campeón tomó el pedazo de papel que su asistente le estiraba y sin decir nada, se encerró en su despacho; este número mantendría el pasado muy atrás.

─ Buenas noches, habla Hercules Satan…quisiera reportar a una pobre niña huérfana que he visto…

* * *

><p>─ Bien Pan, pórtate bien con Sharpner ─ la niña asintió. Ya era lunes; la lluvia había cesado y Videl debía ir a trabajar. Sharpner estaba de vacaciones, por lo que, podía quedarse a cuidar a Pan ─ Trataré de venir lo más pronto posible, ¿bien? ─ la niña volvió a asentir. La joven detective miró a su amigo rubio ─ tu también pórtate bien.<p>

─ ¡Oye! ─ Videl solo rió.

─ Bueno, ya le di su medicina; la próxima dosis es en la noche y ya estaré aquí para dársela ─ explicó la joven detective ─ nos vemos en la tarde ─ dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y las llaves del auto.

─ ¡Suerte! ─ deseó la pequeña niña; Videl alzó el pulgar como respuesta.

─ Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer, Pan? ─ Antes de irse, Videl había hecho todo: le había hecho el desayuno a ambos, le había preparado un baño a Pan, incluso preparó el almuerzo para que Sharpner solo tuviera que recalentarla y así, evitar un muy probable incendio…

─ No lo sé

─ ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un videojuego? Llevo una consola conmigo a todos lados ─ expresó orgulloso.

─ ¿En serio? ¡Juguemos!

Sharpner fue a su auto, sacó la consola, volvió a la casa y la preparó para ser usada.

─ Debo advertirte…que soy increíble en los juegos ─ dijo el de manera altanera.

─ Ya veremos ─ respondió la niña del mismo modo que el. Era la misma actitud que tomaba Videl ante los desafíos.

Sharpner y Pan jugaron durante toda la mañana hasta que decidieron que era hora de almorzar. Como estaban repletos debido al almuerzo y cansados de jugar, Sharpner decidió que lo mejor era ver una película. Estaba seguro de que no encontraría películas infantiles en la casa, por lo que, optó por buscar varias en internet y las reprodujo para mantener a la niña entretenida, mientras él se entretenía en las redes sociales…y de un momento a otro, ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

El timbre sonó. Sharpner se extrañó; se supone que a esa hora Videl estaba trabajando ¿Quién podría venir a buscarla a esa hora? El joven rubio se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de manera formal, que portaban semblantes muy serios para su gusto y detrás de ellos, se encontraba Hercule, mirándolo de manera maliciosa. Esto no le daba buena espina…

* * *

><p>─ Y… ¡listo! ─ exclamó la detective. Le había tomado todo el día, pero había logrado terminar todos los reportes que se le fueron asignados. Miró el reloj; ya eran altas horas de la tarde. Sonrió. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de regresar a casa, pero una hiperactiva niñita la esperaba ansiosa y eso era suficiente razón para ella. Comenzó a ordenar su lugar de trabajo, para poder marcharse lo más rápido posible y cuando terminó, alguien tocó a su puerta.<p>

─ Señorita Videl, la necesitamos; el jefe dará un anuncio ─ Videl suspiró frustrada ¡¿Justo ahora que iba de salida?! Sin tener de otra, terminó yendo.

Salió de su oficina y encontró a todos sus compañeros de trabajo reunidos ahí, en torno a un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, bajito y regordete, vistiendo su uniforme de oficial.

─ Como ya todos están aquí, procederé ─ dijo el jefe ─ Mañana se une a nuestras fuerzas un nuevo detective que nos ayudará aun mas a cumplir con nuestro deber. Es muy talentoso y espero que le den la acogida que se merece ─ explicó ─ Mañana mismo lo conocerán; por ahora es todo de mi parte, ya se pueden retirar ─ Videl no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Volvió a su oficina, terminó de ordenar, tomó su bolso y sus llaves y se fue. Condujo tranquilamente hasta su casa, tarareando una melodía, cosa muy extraña en ella. Pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tranquila. Llegó a su hogar y se alivió al ver que no había signos de desastre. Introdujo sus llaves y entró.

─ ¡Videl! ─ escuchó como Pan la llamaba; sonaba algo… ¿asustada? ─ No dejes que me lleven, por favor ─dijo la niña totalmente en pánico, comenzando a llorar. Videl cargó a la pequeña tratando de tranquilizarla y cuando levantó la vista, vio a un muy enojado Sharpner, a su padre muy sonriente y a dos completos extraños.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─ preguntó mientras arrullaba a Pan contra sí, tratando de calmarla un poco ─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

─ Somos trabajadores sociales ─ respondió la mujer ─ Vinimos por la niña…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews, favs y follows; y a todos aquellos que aunque no han dicho presente, leen la historia; Thank you very much! :D Volveré pronto (o eso espero =). Sin más que decir, **

**Bye!**


	5. ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>This"= <em>Flashback**

* * *

><p>─ ¿Cómo que vienen por Pan? ¿De qué hablan? ─preguntó Videl seriamente. Una sensación fría recorrió todo su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de la trabajadora social. ¿Llevarse a Pan? Solo de pensarlo, el pánico la invadía por completo.<p>

─Hablan de que la niña debe volver por donde vino ─ respondió Hercule como si fuera lo más típico del mundo. Videl miró a su padre enojada. Él lo había hecho; él había traído a esas personas a su hogar para alejarla de Pan, para quitarle la única luz de paz y esperanza que había llegado a su vida.

─Escúchenos, señorita Videl, ¿puedo llamarla Videl?

─No ─ dijo la detective de manera fría.

─Muy bien…yo soy Shinjo y ella es mi colega Akane ─explicó mecánicamente ─ Y como le dijimos anteriormente, estamos aquí para llevarnos a la niña y ubicarlas en una de las instituciones del estado para niños huérfanos.

─ ¡No quiero ir con ustedes! ¡No dejes que me lleven, Videl! ─ Lágrimas descendían por los bellos ojos azabaches de la niña. Estaba angustiada. No quería volver a aquel lugar; la iban a maltratar aun mas por haberse escapado ─ Por favor…no dejes que me vuelvan a lastimar…─dijo en un susurro para que Videl fuera la única en escucharla. El corazón de Videl se rompió ante esas palabras…Dios mío, no podía dejar que se la llevaran.

─ ¡No tenemos todo el día! ─exclamó Akane ─ deja de ser una niña mala y obedece; no queremos una niña malcriada y…

─ ¡Cállese! ─dijo Videl de manera no muy agradable ─ No le hable de ese modo. ¿Usted no trabaja con niños? Debería ser menos tosca, ¿no cree? ─la mujer la miró indignada.

─Vamos, Videl, entrégales a la mugrosa esa y…

─ ¡Papá! ─ miró furiosa a su padre. Tenía que pensar en algo para que no se la llevaran ─ ¿Por qué deben llevársela?

─Hace varios meses que se escapó del orfanato, y como su custodia la posee el estado, debe volver ahí por ley ─ explicó Shinjo

─ Es decir que si tuviera su custodia…ella podría quedarse conmigo ─ afirmó la joven detective.

─ Así es.

─Pero no la tienes, así que, la niña se va ─ dijo Hercule, con notoria superioridad en su voz; sentía que había ganado de nuevo.

Videl miró a su padre inexpresiva. Sin decir nada, puso a Pan en el suelo, la cual se asustó pensando que Videl la entregaría a esos señores malos, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la joven detective se arrodillaba frente a ella con una sonrisa amigable.

─Pan… ¿te acuerdas que me dijiste que te gustaría que yo fuera tu mamá? ─ La niña asintió levemente ─ ¿Me permitirías serlo de verdad?

─ ¿De qué hablas, Videl? ─ preguntó Hercule; tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

─ Pan… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi hija? ─ La niña abrió sus tiernos ojos sorprendida.

─ Es decir…tú quieres….

─Quiero adoptarte.

─ ¿¡Qué?! ─ exclamaron Sharpner y Hercule.

─ ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! ─ exclamó Hercule.

─Sí puede ─respondió Akane ─¿Está seguro de esa decisión?

─Completamente, solo si Pan acepta ─ Pan sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a saltar emocionada.

─ ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ─ La niña se abalanzó a abrazarla ─ ¡Si quiero!

─Muy bien, entonces…permítanos hacer algunas llamadas para verificar que cumple con los requisitos para realizar la adopción ─ los dos trabajadores sociales comenzaron a hablar a través de sus celulares mientras anotaban frenéticamente en sus libretas.

─ ¿Vas a ser mi mamá?

─Algo por el estilo…

─Y… ¿puedo llamarte así? ─ Videl sonrió.

─Claro que puedes…─ la niña sonrió de una manera tal que, Videl se sintió conmovida.

Videl y Pan compartieron un abrazo; este era un nuevo comienzo para ambas. Luego de algunos minutos, los trabajadores sociales regresaron con ellos.

─Señorita Videl, hemos revisado su historial y… califica perfectamente para adoptar a la niña ─dijo Shinjo.

─Así es ─secundó Akane ─ tiene buena posición económica, con ingresos constantes y suficientes para cubrir los gastos suyos como la de las niñas como lo son la ropa, el hogar, la educación…─explicó mecánicamente ─ no hay ningún antecedente de trastornos mentales o penales, al contrario, ha ayudado a la policía desde su adolescencia, además…─ hizo una pausa y miró a Pan ─la niña parece quererla ─ calló por unos instantes ─ mañana podrá firmar los papeles de adopción, ¿Cuál será el punto de la reunión?

─Mañana en mi oficina; les anotaré todo los detalles ─ mientras Videl estaba conversando con los trabajadores sociales, Hercule miraba la escena iracundo. No se despidió de ninguno de los presentes, salió de la casa como si fuera un niño malcriado, sin que nadie se percatara de su partida.

Pan corrió hasta Sharpner y le abrazó una pierna.

─ ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Videl será mi mamá! ─ dijo con verdadero entusiasmo en su voz Sharpner sonrió enternecido.

─Sí, eso escuché ─ Observó como Videl despedía a esos…indeseables y suspiraba aliviada en cuanto cerró la puerta; una sonrisa de satisfacción plantada en su rostro. Pan, con una velocidad sobrehumana, corrió hacia Videl y se lanzó a sus brazos.

─Pronto serás mi mamá ─ la niña no cabía en su felicidad.

─ Y tu mi hija…y créeme, que me siento genial al respecto ─ y no mentía. Estaba ansiosa por empezar esta nueva etapa que estaba creando con Pan; al fin, tendría algo de paz, algo de amor en su vida…Era increíble como esa niña, en tan solo días, había ganado un lugar tan importante en su corazón ─ Mañana mismo comenzaremos a instalarte en esta casa, empezando por comprarte nuevas ropas; después del trabajo, iremos a comprarlas; iras a trabajar conmigo ─ la niña asintió sonriente ─ Bien, señorita, vaya a tomar un baño en lo que yo preparo la cena ─ la niña obedeció de inmediato.

Videl vio como la pequeña desapareció por las escaleras y giró al sentirse observada.

─Sharpner…

─Creo que tu papa está furioso…

─No me importa; no iba a dejar que lastimara a Pan ─dijo la joven detective ─ Mira…yo se que crees, o por lo menos piensas, que esto es algo apresurado, pero…

─Al contrario, creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida ─ Videl se sorprendió ante sus palabras ─ Pan es una niña increíble y merece tener una familia que le de todo el amor del mundo y tu, eres una madre sin hijo ─dijo tranquilo ─ creo firmemente que Pan te dará esa alegría que hace cuatro años te fue negada ─ Los hermosos ojos azules de Videl comenzaron a humedecerse ante las palabras de su amigo porque sabía que todo lo que había dicho era la pura verdad.

─Gracias.

─No hay de que…ahora, agradécemelo con una cena; estoy hambriento ─ Videl sonrió.

─Sabes arruinar el momento, ¿sabes? ─ Él sonrió orgulloso.

─ Me conoces desde la secundaria; sabes que soy un profesional en ello.

Videl solo soltó una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 am y el Campeón Mundial de las Artes Marciales se encontraba viendo la salida del sol. No era normal que estuviera despierto a esa hora, pero en realidad, no durmió nada en toda la noche. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan ingenuo, un perfecto idiota. Su plan para separar a su hija y a esa niñita falló miserablemente. No solo no funcionó, tuvo la reacción contraria a la que quería lograr y eso lo tenía enojado. Golpeó una mesa frente que se encontraba frente él; estaba frustrado. Todo lo acontecido cuatro años atrás, aun lo seguía persiguiendo y estaba harto de esa pequeña pizca de culpa que aparecía de vez en cuando. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello; lo que hizo, lo hizo por el bien de su hija.<p>

─ _Muy buenos días, Mr. Satan_

─ _Hola Dr. Stevens; si esta aquí, es porque tiene buenas noticias._

─_Las tengo, señor ─ Stevens tomó un bolso que llevaba consigo y sacó un pequeño frasco de él ─ Este medicamento, puede dormir a una persona por unas cuantas horas; es como una anestesia ─ explicó ─ con él, podremos llevar a cabo el plan sin que la señorita Videl se entere ─ Hercule sonrió satisfecho._

─_Muy buen trabajo, doctor ─felicitó ─ Ahora, platíqueme del otro asunto._

─_Ese también está resuelto ─ informó─ Ya contactamos a un orfanato que no hará muchas preguntas para aceptar a la criatura y conseguí un sitio donde se pueden sacar actas de nacimiento falsificadas, ya todo está cubierto ─Hercule respiró tranquilo, ya todo estaba listo._

─ _¡Doctor! ─ gritó una enfermera ─ la señorita Videl ya está dando a luz ─ Hercule y Stevens se miraron entre sí._

_En cuestión de minutos, ambos hombres estaban en la habitación de Videl, trayendo al mundo a un nuevo ser._

─_Ya casi todo acaba, señorita Videl…ya casi nace─ dijo Stevens. Hercule estaba cerca de ellos para comenzar lo más antes posibles._

_En el preciso instante en que un potente llanto inundó la habitación, el plan entró en acción. Stevens tomó una jeringa con el medicamento que le había mostrado a Mr. Satan y lo inyectó en la intravenosa de Videl, quien de inmediato cayó dormida. Las enfermeras limpiaron a la bebé y la dejaron en una pequeña cuna en la habitación continua. _

─ _¿Cómo quiere que llenemos en los papeles del orfanato y el acta de nacimiento? ─ preguntó uno de los ayudantes del gran Campeón del Mundo. Hercule recordó el nombre que su hija pensaba ponerle; por lo menos, podía concederle ese deseo._

─_Se llama Pan; pónganle cualquier apellido; no me interesa ─el ayudante asintió._

_Hercule camino hasta la cuna que contenía a su nieta y la miró detenidamente. Tenía un increíble parecido con su hija; eran prácticamente idénticas. La pequeña recién nacida abrió sus ojitos y dejó que su abuelo apreciara unos perfectos orbes negros como la noche. Por un momento, se sintió conmovido ante la vista de su descendencia; era realmente linda, adorable, una verdadera bendición, pero no podía ser débil; no se echaría para atrás. Esa niña solo traería desprestigio a ese buen nombre que tanto trabajo le costó construir y tenía que desaparecer ya._

─_Mr. Satan; el orfanato llamó; dicen que pueden recibirla ahora mismo._

─_Muy bien; llévensela ─ miró a su nieta por última vez y ella le devolvió la mirada, grabándole esos ojitos negros que lo perseguirían en sus pesadillas. Una enfermera tomó delicadamente a la bebé y la sacó de la habitación; fue la última vez que vio a su nieta._

─_Creo que debería ir preparando mi actuación ─ dijo para sí mismo. Salió de esa habitación y fue directo a la alcoba donde su hija dormía ─ ¿Cómo está?_

─_Muy bien; despertará en un par de horas ─explicó Stevens ─ Mr. Satan, ¿Qué pasa si la señorita comienza a hacer preguntas?_

─_Le diremos que hubo una complicación y la bebé murió ─dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

─ _¿Y si no nos cree?_

─ _Se lo probaremos; podemos conseguir algún bebé en la morgue, ¿no? ─ Stevens asintió algo perturbado por esa idea ─ Lo peor ya pasó; nos deshicimos de la niña. _

Y así fue como Hercule Satan, el Gran Campeón del Mundo, se deshizo de su nieta. No se arrepentía del todo de haberlo hecho, pero a veces la culpa lo perseguía con fuerza, recordándole la basura de ser humano que era. Cuando vio los ojos de esa niña por primera vez, sintió el mismo escalofrío de hace 4 años atrás, cuando vio los ojos de su nieta. El parecido con su hija era impresionante; cualquiera que viera a su Videl y a esa tal Pan podría pensar que eran madre e hija. Estaba empezando a pensar que esa niña…era su nieta y temía que Videl se enterara de lo que había hecho; nunca se lo perdonaría. Tomó una copa de whisky de su despacho y comenzó a beber. El alcohol era el único que calmaba su angustia…

* * *

><p>─ ¿Estaba rico el almuerzo? ─ preguntó Videl.<p>

─No tanto como cuando los tuyos, pero estuvo bien ─ respondió Pan.

Ambas chicas se dirigían de nuevo al lugar de trabajo de Videl, luego de salir a almorzar. Videl caminaba con la niña tomada de la mano. Pensaba que le resultaría un poco más difícil actuar con Pan en un escenario de madre e hija, pero no, para nada. Sentía que las cosas fluían de manera natural entre ella y la niña.

─Señorita, Videl ─la llamó uno de sus colegas apenas pisó el edificio ─ Hay dos personas que la esperan en su oficina ─Videl miró a su compañero y le sonrió sinceramente, lo que lo sorprendió a él y a todos los presentes.

─ Muy bien; gracias por avisarme ─ todas las personas presentes la miraron con verdadera expresión de sorpresa.

En lo que tenían conociendo a la joven detective nunca la habían escuchado hablar de manera tan amable y mucho menos, la habían visto sonreír; siempre tenía una expresión fría en su rostro, por lo que, esta faceta de ella los tenia desconcertado. Sabían que esa niña que había conocido días atrás, justamente en esa oficina, era la razón de aquello. Por lo que tenían entendido, la joven detective estaba en el proceso de adoptarla y, honestamente, se alegraban de ello; esa niña cambiaría a Videl por completo.

─De nada…cuando quiera, señorita Videl ─ respondió un poco inseguro ante la situación. Videl volvió a sonreírle y comenzó a caminar con Pan hacia su oficina.

─ Marcus parecía muy impresionado por lo que le respondiste ─dijo la niña llamando la atención de la joven detective.

─ ¿Quién es Marcus?

─El chico con el que acabas de hablar ─ dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

─ ¿Y cómo te sabes su nombre? ─ dijo realmente confundida.

─ Lo conocí esta mañana cuando fui por algo de agua cuando te dije que tenía sed; los conocí a todos y son muy agradables ─ Videl miró a la niña sorprendida. Había congeniado con sus colegas en un solo día y ella que llevaba tiempo conociéndolos, no se sabía ni los nombres bien; de veras que Pan no paraba de sorprenderla.

Pan y Videl llegaron a la oficina, y en cuanto abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con dos rostros familiares.

─Muy buenas tardes, señorita Videl ─ saludó Shinjo ─ Lo prometido es deuda; aquí están los papeles de la adopción.

─Muy bien─ dijo Videl ─ Pan, toma esta tablet y pon algunas caricaturas en lo que hablo con los señores, ¿bien? ─ la niña asintió enérgicamente. Tomó la tablet, conectó unos audífonos y se puso a mirar caricaturas como había estado haciendo toda la mañana ─ Déjenme ver los papeles, por favor ─ Shinjo se los acercó. Eran unas 5 páginas llenas de letras a cada lado, las cuales, Videl leyó. Era una detective y como tal, sabía que los asuntos legales tenían que tomarse en serio. Lo leyó detenidamente, con todo y lupa, para encontrar cualquier indicio de trampas entre líneas, ganándose unas miradas de incredulidad por parte Shinjo y Akane ─Al parecer todo está en orden ─ Videl tomó un bolígrafo y firmó el documento ─Ahí tienen ─ dijo extendiéndoles de nuevo el papel. Akane lo tomó.

─ Felicidades, señorita Videl. Es oficial, Pan es legalmente su hija. Aquí están los documentos de la niña─ felicitó sin importarle mucho el asunto. Shinjo y Akane guardaron el documento y se despidieron cordialmente antes de abandonar la oficina.

─ ¿Ya se fueron? ─preguntó Pan inocentemente.

─Sí

─ ¿Ya eres mi mamá? ─ Videl sonrió.

─Sí, lo soy ─una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la niña. Decir que estaba feliz era poco.

─ ¡Genial! ─Pan dejó todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa y se acercó a Videl abrazándola por la cintura ─Vas a ver: seré la mejor hija del mundo ─dijo decidida la pequeña.

─ No es necesario; ya lo eres, Panny, pero ya que estamos en eso, yo te prometo ser la mejor mamá de todas ─Pan sonrió divertida.

─ No es necesario; ya lo eres ─Videl rio divertida, al ver que Pan le había respondido de la misma forma que ella hace segundos atrás.

─Bien…terminaré los pocos asuntos que me quedan y luego… ¡de compras! ─ exclamó entusiasmada. Nunca pensoo que se emocionaría por ir de compras; eso era muy raro en ella.

─ ¡Sí! ─ exclamó feliz ─ ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? Puedo ser tu pequeña asistente.

─Si necesito algo, te haré saber, ¿bien? Por ahora, estas libre ─Videl acarició el pelo de su ahora hija y lo besó levemente, a lo cual la niña sonrió encantada por el gesto ─ Puedes ir a jugar ─Pan obedeció. Arrastró una silla hasta colocarla al lado de Videl, se sentó en ella y comenzó a manipular la tablet nuevamente. Las dos chicas se mantuvieron concentradas en sus actividades por un par de horas hasta que la joven detective terminó todas las cosas pendientes del día. Sonrió satisfecha; había terminado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Miró a Pan. Estaba muy ensimismada viendo en el aparato electrónico uno de esos programas infantiles. No podía creer que ese pequeño angelito era su hija. Se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Justo cuando estaba arreglando su espacio de trabajo para poder irse, alguien tocó la puerta.

─ Pase ─ la puerta se abrió y entró el hombre que ayer estaba convocando una reunión del personal: su jefe.

─ Hola, Videl ─ saludó el hombre amablemente.

─Hola, señor Jonkeston, ¿Cómo ha estado?

─ Muy bien, gracias. Oh… ─ dijo notando a Pan ─ ¿Quién es esta adorable criaturita? ─ Pan lo miró de manera tímida.

─ Ella es Pan, mi hija ─ se sintió genial al decir eso ─ Pan, él es mi jefe

─ Mucho gusto ─ dijo con más confianza, regalándole una gran sonrisa que lo contagió de inmediato.

─ El placer es mío…no sabía que tenias una hija Videl.

─ Justamente hoy acabaron los trámites de adopción; Pan es mi hija con todas las de la ley ─ dijo orgullosa.

─ ¡Oh, pero que buena noticia! ─ exclamó ─ Ella es la razón por la que has estado más alegre estos últimos días; eres una primicia en toda la estación de policía ─ Videl se sonrojó ante el comentario ─ Eres una muchacha joven y bella, te vendría muy bien algo más de alegría y creo que esa pequeña te la está brindando; me alegro mucho por eso.

─ Gracias, señor ─ Jonkeston sonrió.

─ No hay de qué…ahora a lo que vine ─ dijo ─ Videl eres la detective más importante de esta estación, y a veces siento que estas bajo mucha presión ─ Videl asintió. Tenia razón, ella era la única disponible en casos de crímenes y la que poseía el factor x para la investigación ─ Es por eso que he decidido que el nuevo detective sea tu compañero ─No sabía por qué, pero las últimas palabras dichas por su jefe le dieron un mal presentimiento. Miró a Pan quien miraba la escena curiosa, esperando el siguiente dialogo de la conversación ─ Creo que como será tu nuevo compañero, lo más pertinente es presentártelo primero ─ caminó hasta la puerta ─ Pasa, joven ─ Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una silueta masculina apareció por la puerta.

Al principio, Videl no prestó mucha atención, pero luego lo miró más detenidamente y palideció. Sus ojos se abrieron en puro shock y, por un momento, contuvo el aliento.

─Mamá, ¿estás bien? ─ preguntó Pan al ver la reacción de Videl, al parecer, fue la única que notó su reacción. La joven detective forzó una sonrisa hacia la niña y asintió levemente para tranquilizarla. Luego volvió a fijar la vista en su jefe y su ahora…compañero.

En verdad, no entendía su suerte. Justo cuando tenía algo de paz en su vida, tenía que pasar esto. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿ Que era lo que estaba pagando?

─ Videl, este es tu nuevo compañero…Son Gohan.

El chico sonrió nervioso.

─ Hola, Videl…

Sí, era oficial: el universo la odiaba y quería acabar con su cordura y, lamentablemente… lo estaba logrando.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! ¡Volví!. Gracias <strong>**AlexxRomannce****, ** maguirios.37 (sé que faltan unos puntos en tu nickname, pero con ellos solo aparece el 37 o_O)**, yevi08, Yumi-chan84 y Dyton por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado y Dyton, acertaste, era Gohan xD.**

**Lamentablemente, no podre actualizar más rápido porque la uni comienza pronto y mi tiempo estará muy limitado, pero no se preocupen, no descuidaré la historia ;), así que, déjenme sus reviews para escribir el capitulo que viene con energías nuevas; la inspiración llega más rápido gracias a sus reviews =)**

**Gracias también a ustedes que dieron favs y follows y a ustedes también, que aunque no dicen presente, siguen la historia. ¡Gracias!**

**Bueno, cualquier cosa me pueden mandar un PM y les responderé**** lo mas rápido que pueda.**

**Bye!**


	6. Encuentro Con El Pasado

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><em>"This"=<em>** Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Podía sentir la incesante mirada de Gohan sobre ella. La situación era incomoda para ella, pero trataba de disimular lo mejor posible. Cuatro años tratando de no encontrárselo ni en fotografía, ¿y ahora sería su nuevo compañero de trabajo? El destino era muy cruel…<p>

─No has cambiado nada, Videl…bueno, ahora estas más hermosa, ¿no? ─dijo el joven pelinegro, tratando de romper aquella incómoda situación entre ellos.

─ ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ─ preguntó el jefe de la policía. Gohan asintió feliz.

─Claro que si, estuvimos juntos en la secundaria.

─ ¡Eso es esplendido! Ya que se conocen, no habrá momentos incómodos.

─ _¿En serio?_ ─ pensó la pelinegra. Qué gran ironía.

─Bueno, chicos, ya he terminado mi labor, pónganse al día porque, a partir de mañana, serán nuestro nuevo equipo estrella ─el jefe de ambos jóvenes se despidió y salió de la oficina, sin saber qué reencuentro había organizado. Videl estaba estática; no sabía qué hacer, que pensar… ¡Por Dios, cuatro años evitándolo, y se aparece así!

─Mamá…─ Videl miró a un lado suyo y vio a la pequeña Pan a su lado ─ ¿Estas bien? ─el rostro de la infante se notaba preocupado y confundido, totalmente ajena al pasado entre ellos dos. Videl le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─Si, estoy bien ─ Pan miró con curiosidad al joven hombre delante de ella; no se veía malo, pero sabía que algo le había hecho a Videl y eso no le agradaba. Gohan sintió la mirada de la niña sobre él.

─Hola soy Gohan, ¿Cómo te llamas? ─preguntó cordialmente. Pan miró a Videl buscando su aprobación; la joven detective asintió.

─Pan…mucho gusto, señor ─ Gohan sonrió amablemente mientras, disimuladamente, analizaba a la niña. Se parecía muchísimo a Videl, casi idénticas, pero lo que más lo impactoo, era su ki: fuerte y conciso, en especial, para una niña de esa edad. ¿Acaso ella le ocultaba algo? No…no podía ser. Él escuchó toda la conversación entre Videl y su superior y escuchó perfectamente que la niña, Pan, era adoptada, así que, no era posible, ¿o sí? Se regañó mentalmente; seguramente estaba imaginado cosas, pero es que…había esperado tanto para reencontrarse con ella...

─Pan…espérame afuera, ¿bien?

─Bien…adiós señor, Gohan ─ se despidió cordialmente la infante. Gohan le sonrió. Y así…quedaron ellos dos.

Videl trataba por todos los medios de no mirarlo. Los recuerdos estaban volviendo y sabia que si lo miraba, se desmoronaría y eso…no podía permitirlo, por lo menos, no delante de él.

─Videl…

─No…─susurró mirando al suelo─ No lo hagas…

─He pasado estos últimos cuatro años, buscándote, pero habías suprimido tu ki…

─Gohan…basta…─estaba al borde de un colapso.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste, Videl? Yo…

─ ¡Calla! ─ Gohan se sobresaltó. Miró a la chica sorprendido; su mirada llena de rencor hacia él ─¡No tienes ningún derecho de reclamar nada!

─Videl…

─ ¡No! ─ la joven justiciera estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, pero se controlaba lo mejor que podía para no derramar ni siquiera una lagrima ─ Escúchame bien, Gohan: Tu y yo solo tenemos una relación laboral, nada más ni nada menos…

─No, Videl…ahí algo mas y lo sabes…

─Hace tiempo que ese "algo" ya no existe… ─Videl tomó de manera rápida sus pertenencias y caminó hacia la salida, evitando el contacto con Gohan en todo momento. Cuando estuvo fuera de su oficina, trató de tranquilizarse…ese encuentro había destruido sus nervios.

─Mamá…─Videl fijó su vista en la pequeña niña frente a ella. Se veía algo preocupada, por lo que, forzó una sonrisa.

─ ¿Ya estas lista para ir de compras? ─el rostro de la niña se iluminó al instante. Videl tomó la mano de Pan y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; tal vez este pequeño paseo serviría para distraerla un poco…o por lo menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Conducía por las calles de Ciudad Satan, frustrado. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Después de cuatro años de búsqueda, por fin la había encontrado. Sabía que el reencuentro no sería muy agradable, pero no pensó que sería tan catastrófico. El semáforo cambio a rojo y se detuvo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. El no podía perderla; no otra vez, la había encontrado nuevamente y haría hasta lo imposible para que lo escuchara, para tratar de revivir ese amor que una vez se demostraron.<p>

─ _Mamá, por favor, no me pidas eso ─ suplicó como último recurso._

─_Debes pensar en tu futuro, hijo, esto es lo mejor…_

─ _¿Yo no tengo derecho a decidir? ─la matriarca de los Son miró a su primogénito con una seriedad más que intimidante._

─ _Al parecer no porque piensas desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta por un capricho adolescente._

─_Pero mamá…_

─_No hay peros que valgan aquí, jovencito…ya está decidido…_

Un incesante sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El semáforo ya estaba en verde y los demás conductores querían que avanzara. Aun algo desorientado, condujo su auto unas cuantas calles más hasta que decidió estacionarse; los recuerdos seguían llegando y si seguía conduciendo, era muy probable que tuviera un accidente.

─_Hola, Gohan ─saludó alegremente la pelinegra. Gohan sonrió de manera boba._

─_Buen día, Videl─ respondió feliz, pero luego recordó que era lo que tenía que hacer._

─ _¿Estás bien? ─preguntó la pelinegra al notar el cambio en su actitud._

─_Estoy bien, no te preocupes… Has visto a Erasa? ─la pregunta pareció sorprenderla._

─_Umm…está en la cafetería…_

─_Gracias…_

Golpeó el volante enfurecido. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde, todo estaría bien, nada hubiera cambiado y estaría con la mujer que amaba.

_Ese día, Erasa y Gohan se convirtieron en pareja. La rubia no cabía en su emoción, pero Gohan…era otra historia. Trataba de convencerse que con el tiempo terminaría amándola, pero cuando veía a cierta joven justiciera, quien últimamente se estaba alejando de su persona, todo se venía abajo. Videl era la que en verdad lo entendía; la chica para él. _

_Caminaba tomado de la mano de Erasa por los pasillos de la secundaria, totalmente distraído, como siempre cuando estaba con ella._

─_Mira Gohan, es Videl─ antes del que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba siendo arrastrado._

── _¡Videl! ─ gritó Erasa._

─ _Hola Iresa…Gohan ─ respondió de una manera no muy genuina, por lo menos no para Gohan._

─ _Hola, Videl ─ respondió tímidamente el pelinegro tímidamente. Cada vez se le hacía mas difícil hablar con ella dada la situación._

─ _Videl, hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa; será alocada, divertida y te quiero ver allá ─ Gohan vio como la joven justiciera suspiraba; sabía que no era una chica fiestera, así que la idea, seguramente no le agradaba._

─ _Iresa… ¿es necesario? ─ La rubia se cruzó de brazos._

─ _Sí, vamos Videl, será divertido─ Gohan miró a la chica algo triste; como le encantaría ser el que la llevara._

─ _Está bien…ahí estaré._

Se quitó aquellas gafas que hace tan solo un año atrás había comenzado a usar y miró al frente, hacia el infinito, profundo en aquellos recuerdos que lo embriagaban.

_¡Gohan! ─ escuchó como lo llamaban sobre la estridente música. En cuestión de segundos, había llegado al origen de la voz─ Acompaña a Videl hasta su casa ─ Todas las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza del joven._

─ _No es necesario, yo…─ trató de decir la joven justiciera, pero Iresa la interrumpió._

─ _Sin peros; si no vas con Gohan, te quedas en la fiesta hasta el final ─ Videl no tuvo más opción._

─ _¿Quieres ir en auto o prefieres volar? ─ preguntó Gohan cuando estuvieron fuera de la fiesta._

─ _Volar ─ respondió simplemente. Emprendió vuelo junto a ella y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban en el balcón de la chica ─ Gracias por traerme, ya te puedes marchar ─ ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud hacia él! No entendía, pero pronto ella se lo explicaría. La sujetó del brazo evitando que ingresara a su habitación. _

─ _Videl, ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Has estado…distante ─ la chica no dijo nada. Se soltó de su agarre e intentó nuevamente ingresar a su habitación en vano._

─ _¡Gohan, suéltame! ─ dijo ella cuando él volvió a sujetarla de su brazo, pero él no la dejaría ir sin una explicación ─ ¡Te evito porque eres un estúpido que se deja llevar por las apariencias! ¡La elegiste a ella y no a mí! ¡Yo que viví tantas aventuras contigo! Conozco a tu familia, he estado en tus últimas batallas… ¡sé todo sobre ti! Y aun así, la elegiste a ella ─ terminó de gritar. _

_Gohan se quedó estático por unos instantes, sorprendidos por las palabras de la chica. El joven semi-saijajin no podía creer lo que escuchaba: ¡ella correspondía sus sentimientos! Sin dudarlo por un momento, tomó la cintura de la joven y cuando ella levantó la mirada para ver que estaba haciendo, fue recibida por unos cálidos labios que se presionaron contra los suyos. Su conciencia le decía que estaba mal. Él tenía novia, y aunque no amara a la joven rubia, no podía hacerle eso, pero al mismo tiempo, si estaba mal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan condenadamente bien? Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo frente suyo; un gemido escapó de ella y él, definitivamente, se olvidó de todo. Elevó a Videl, apegándola a su cuerpo, hasta que la depositó en su cama. Comenzó a besarla, a acariciarla…quería amarla con todo su ser. Las ropas fueron desapareciendo, la pasión aumentaba y el presente se esfumaba; Gohan no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ese momento. Y cuando pensó que nada podía ser mejor, tocoo el cielo junto a ella._

Gohan suspiró. Aunque era uno de los recuerdos más preciados para él, en esos momentos no le eran de mucha ayuda. Encendió nuevamente su vehículo y emprendió marcha. Ya la había encontrado y no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Te ha gustado todo lo que compramos? ─preguntó Videl mirando por el espejo retrovisor como la pequeña niña revisaba alegremente la montaña de bolsas ahí.<p>

─ ¡Sí! Nunca había tenido ropas tan bonitas, gracias ─Videl sonrió satisfecha ─ ¿Mamá? ─preguntó la pequeña cambiando su alegría por curiosidad.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Pan?

─El señor Gohan… ¿te hizo algo malo? ─ Videl frenó abruptamente. Menos mal que ya estaba cerca de su casa y la avenida estaba despejada o habría tenido un accidente.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. ¿Era tan obvia que una niña de 4 años lo notaba?

─Es que…te pusiste muy triste cuando lo viste─ Videl suspiró. Por más madura que fuera Pan, no podía decirle toda la historia entre ella y Gohan.

─Es…algo complicado, Pan…pero no te preocupes, ¿bien? ─la niña asintió no muy convencida. Videl comenzó a manejar nuevamente ─ Ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en tener todo lo necesario para que termines de instalarte ─dijo para cambiar el tema de conversación ─ Ya ordenamos la cama, tenemos tu ropa… ¿Qué te parece si en el fin de semana decoramos tu habitación?

─ ¿Con lo que yo quiera?

─Sí─ la niña aplaudió ─ y también…buscaremos escuelas para inscribirte.

─ ¿En serio iré a la escuela? ¡Siempre he querido ir!

─ ¿De verdad?

─ ¡Sí! En el orfanato siempre nos enseñaban dibujitos y cosas así. Nunca nos enseñaron nada que tuviera que ver con letras ─dijo desanimada ─ pero escuché que en la escuela, las maestras te enseñan mucho y además, consigues muuuchos amigos─ terminó de explicar feliz. Videl sonrió.

─Me alegra escuchar eso. Mañana mismo comenzaré el proceso para inscribirte en la escuela.

─ ¡Sí!

En cuestión de minutos, llegaron a su hogar. Videl ayudó a Pan a bajar las innumerables bolsas de ropa que habían traído. La niña subió las bolsas a la habitación mientras Videl comenzaba a preparar la cena. Los pensamientos de la joven pelinegra la agobiaron por completo. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar la presencia de Gohan en su vida nuevamente? Había tardado cuatro años en controlar un poco sus emociones; no se creía capaz de enfrentarlo a diario. Además…estaba el tema de su hija. ¿Acaso debería decirle la verdad? ¿Contarle toda la verdad sobre la hija de ambos? Sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a aguarse; el solo hecho de recordar a su difunta hija le hacía mal. No podía decirle…no tendría el valor para hacerlo.

─ ¡Auch! ─exclamó. Por estar de distraída, se había cortado con el cuchillo.

─ ¡¿Que pasó?! ¡¿Mami, estás bien?! ─escuchó como Pan gritaba desde el segundo piso y antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó unos apresurados pasos por las escaleras. El pequeño rostro estaba plagado de preocupación.

─Tranquila, Panny…solo es una cortadita.

─ ¡¿Te has lastimado?! ─ se escandalizó la niña. Videl rió ante la sobrerreacción; era una pequeña cortadita en un dedo, no había necesidad de preocuparse ─ ¡No te preocupes, yo te curaré! ─la hiperactiva infante subió las escaleras a gran velocidad. Videl podía escuchar como buscaba algo en el segundo piso, luego escuchó unos familiares pasos apresurados y finalmente, vio a la pequeña Pan con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en mano ─¡Siéntate! ─ordenó. Videl le obedeció y se sentó frente a ella. Pan sacó un poco de algodón, lo remojó en alcohol y lo pasó por toda la herida. Luego de haberla limpiado, desechó el algodón ensangrentado y colocó una bandita sobre la herida. Videl solo miraba enternecida ─Solo falta esto ─ La niña tomo el dedo lastimado y le dio un pequeño beso ─ Ya no te duele, ¿verdad?

─No…tengo una gran enfermera ─dijo despeinando su cabello ─ ¿Qué te parece si terminamos la cena juntas? Así cuidas de que no me vuelva a lastimar.

─ ¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres que haga, mamá?

─Lava estos vegetales, por favor.

─ ¡Enseguida!

Ambas chicas prepararon la cena. Comieron, vieron algo de Tv, para luego alistarse para ir a la cama. Videl acostó a Pan quien de inmediato quedó dormida, totalmente exhausta. Bajó a la sala y encendió su computador, con la esperanza de que cierta persona estuviera online.

_**Videl Satan**_

_¡Sharpner!_

Luego de unos minutos, el susodicho respondió.

_**Sharpner P.**_

_¿Qué pasa, Videl?_

_**Videl Satan**_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_**Sharpner P.**_

_En la ciudad del Oeste. Tuve que salir de la ciudad por un día; un tema familiar =/_

_**Videl Satan**_

_Volvió…_

**Sharpner P.**

_¿Quién?_

_**Videl Satan**_

_Gohan…_

_**Sharpner P.**_

_._. ¿Cuál Gohan?_

_**Videl Satan**_

_**El**__ Gohan. ¿A cuántos Gohan conoces? -_-_

_**Sharpner P.**_

_¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hace allá?_

_**Videl Satan**_

_Es mi nuevo compañero…._

_**Sharpner P.**_

_._._

_**Videl Satan**_

_Sharpner, no sé qué hacer. No sé si pueda soportarlo._

_**Sharpner P.**_

_Videl, tranquilízate. No dejes que el pasado te domine nuevamente, ¿bien? Volveré mañana en la noche y hablaremos de esto. Mientras tanto, sé fuerte._

_**Videl Satan**_

_Lo intentaré._

Videl se despidió de Sharpner y apagó su computador. Suspiró algo frustrada. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir el consejo de Sharpner, pero… ¡Dios! Lo veía tan difícil…Desganada, subió las escaleras para tratar de dormir un poco.

* * *

><p>Eran las 7:50 a.m cuando Pan y Videl entraron a la oficina. Aún era temprano, por lo que, la oficina se encontraba algo vacía. Videl tuvo que llevar a Pan nuevamente al trabajo porque su "niñero" no estaba disponible y no era lo bastante loca como para dejar a una pequeña de cuatro años, sola, en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.<p>

─ ¿Tienes mucho trabajo el día de hoy?

─No sabría decirte con seguridad… ¿por qué?

─Tal vez podría ayudarte.

─Gracias…si necesito ayuda te aviso, ¿bien?

─Ok… ¿puedo ir a dar un paseo por la estación? ─preguntó inocentemente.

─Claro…pero no te metas en problemas.

─ ¡Hecho!

La niña salió de la oficina. En realidad, no daría ninguna vuelta; estaba esperando a alguien, quien para su sorpresa, apareció segundos después de ella haber salido.

─Buen día, Pan.

─Buenos días, señor Gohan ─respondió de manera educada ─ ¿Puedo hablar con usted? ─Gohan la miró extrañado.

─Seguro…

─Primero…usted es muy alto, así que, me subiré en este escritorio para quedar a su altura ─la niña trepó rápidamente y se paró sobre el escritorio, quedando cara a cara con Gohan─ Y segundo…sé que entre usted y mi mamá pasó algo. Ella no me quiere decir y sé que usted tampoco me dirá, pero ese no es el punto. El punto aquí es que yo quiero mucho a mi mamá Videl y no quiero que sufra y si usted viene con esas intenciones, es mejor que se retire, ¿entendió? ─Gohan parpadeó un par de veces. No podía creer que una niña lo estuviera amenazando.

─Pan, yo no tengo intención de lastimarla.

─ ¿Lo promete? Mire que el que rompe una promesa como está, no tiene perdón.

─Lo prometo…─Pan lo miró por unos segundos de manera seria, para luego asentir levemente.

─Que bueno…ahora… ¿podría ayudarme a bajar de aquí? ─Gohan sonrió. La cargó y luego, la depositó en el suelo ─¡Gracias! ─agradeció para luego entrar a la oficina de su nueva "compañera".

Gohan seguía algo sorprendido. No llevaba ni un día y ya lo había amenzado…¡una niña! Esperaba que las cosas mejoraran y que pudiera, por lo menos, explicarle todo a Videl…claro…si ella se lo permitía…

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos, hola. ¡Volví<strong>! ¿**saben por qué? Porque hoy, 7 de julio, ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y ACTUALIZARÉ TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, como un regalo tanto para mí como para ustedes. Me costó, pero lo logré :D**

**Gracias a: **_**Dyton, Alexx Rommance, MiniwaYuno, yevi08, Angela Mort, Theappleguy, **__**Yuliheth Luan, shizuma1997, y Yumi-chan84**_** por sus bellos reviews; significan un mundo para mí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y, ya saben, déjenme un review, please; el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños :D**

**No saben lo divertido que fue escribir a Pan en este capítulo; es como una mini Videl XD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima, **

**Bye!**


	7. Consciencia y Convivencia

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>─ ¿Y cuándo podría ser eso? ─ preguntaba Videl hablando por teléfono. La primera tarea que debía hacer en el día, era averiguar todo lo referente a la escuela de Pan: Orange Star School, la misma a la que ella había asistido a esa edad. No había sido fácil, teniendo en cuenta que las inscripciones ya habían cerrados y las clases ya habían iniciado, pero lo logró; solo necesitó decir su nombre: tenia ventajas ser la Hija del Campeón del Mundo─ ¿Mañana mismo? Perfecto ─ la persona del otro lado de la línea habló un poco mas ─ Muy bien, allá estaremos. Muchas gracias…<p>

─ ¿Con quién hablabas, mamá? ─ preguntó Pan curiosa.

─Estaba hablando con la directora de tu posible escuela…

─ ¿De verdad? ─preguntó ilusionada acercándose a Videl ─ ¿Y qué te dijo?

─Me dijo que…─Videl tomó a la niña de 4 años y la sentó en su regazo─ como no tienes una formación anterior, tomarás un pequeño examen para saber a qué nivel estas

─ ¿Cuándo será ese examen?

─Mañana mismo a las 11 am ─ respondió─ Sharpner te llevará y yo te iré a buscar a la hora del almuerzo.

─ ¿Crees que lo pase? ─ dijo preocupada.

─Claro que sí; eres muy inteligente, Pan ─ dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo ─ Además, ese examen es para saber hasta dónde llegan tus conocimientos y enseñarte lo que no dominas; no importa si fallas, solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿bien? ─ la niña asintió. Pan se bajó de su regazo, arrastró una silla al lado de Videl y se sentó ahí con sus inseparable tablet y sus audífonos. Al poco rato, alguien tocó la puerta ─ Adelante… ─la puerta se abrió.

─Videl, necesito que me expliques algo sobre este caso ─ dijo Gohan acercándose a la joven detective con una carpeta en la mano.

─A ver…─ dijo restándole interés. Estaba tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. El mayor de los Son se colocó a su lado, muy cerca para el gusto de Videl.

─El sospechoso estuvo preso por un mes por violencia domestica, pero no se tomaron las medidas preventivas para evitar que lastimara a la victima nuevamente. Sin orden de restricción, él pudo acercarse a ella y asesinarla ─explicó el joven.

─Sí, ya lo había pensado, pero descubrimos que al momento del homicidio, él estaba fuera del país; lo comprobamos con el registro del aeropuerto y de…─ no debió girar el rostro… ¡no debió hacerlo! Estaba tan ensimismada en responderle que no había notado que él se había acercado aun más y al girar su rostro, quedaron a solo milímetros de besarse. Toda persona en su sano juicio se apartaría, pero ella era simplemente incapaz de hacerlo. No entendía por qué no se apartaba; era como si sus ojos la hubieran hipnotizado; no podía dejar de verlos. No dejaba de reprocharse el hecho de que quería que la distancia desapareciera…

─ ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ─ Gohan y Videl se separaron como si hubiera fuego entre ellos, totalmente sonrojados; se habían olvidado de que estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Desde que notó que el pelinegro había hecho acto de presencia, se puso alerta. Vio como se acercó a su mamá, habló con ella, su mami le estaba respondiendo y de repente…dejaron de hablar. Se asustó al pensar que él podía haberle dicho o hecho algo malo.

─Nada, Panny ─ dijo aun con el corazón a mil por hora ─ Emm… Gohan, ¿entendiste lo que te dije?

─Sí…─dijo simplemente y salió de la oficina de su compañera. Videl suspiró.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó la infante en el preciso momento que Gohan cerró la puerta.

─ ¿Qué fue qué? ─dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad cuando en realidad, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro.

─ ¡Eso! ─ exclamó Pan saltando de la silla ─ Parecía como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón de pausa ─ la pequeña niña puso sus manos en su cintura ─Eso fue muy raro ─ Videl quedó algo desubicada ante la reacción de Pan; sabía que era muy observadora y curiosa; sabía que no dejaría pasar esta.

─Panny, eso es un asunto de mayores ─la expresión de decepción en el rostro de la niña de 4 años fue memorable ─No te pongas así, pequeña…de todos modos, no es nada importante

─Está bien… ─respondió derrotada, regresando a sus actividades.

La joven justiciera no podía con el estrés que en tan poco tiempo había adquirido. La cercanía de Gohan trajo recuerdos que ella no deseaba, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Él era su compañero laboral; lo vería 5 veces a la semana, todo el día…no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

─Señorita Videl ─ la pelinegra salió de su trance cuando uno de sus compañeros la llamó asomándose en la puerta.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Tiene una llamada; dicen que es urgente…

─Pásamela, por favor…

─Enseguida…─respondió dejando la oficina. Videl esperó unos segundos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a repicar.

─Hola.

─ _**¡Señorita Videl, gracias a Dios que la localizo!**_

─ ¿Martha? ─ preguntó ella extrañada. Martha era una de las mujeres que trabajaban en la Mansión de su padre. Una mujer en sus 40 y tantos, pelo castaño y ojos negros que había comenzado a trabajar con su padre hace mas de 10 años; Videl le tenía mucho cariño ─¿Qué pasa?

─ _**Es su padre; lleva dos días encerrado en su despacho y se rehúsa a salir**_

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

─_**No sabemos, por eso la llamamos; estamos muy preocupados. Tal vez si usted habla con él, le haga caso… **_─Videl pareció pensarlo eran las 3 de la tarde le quedaban entre 1 o dos horas de jornada aun, además, tenía a Pan con ella. No podía llevarla allá, sabiendo que su padre no estaba muy feliz con su adopción, pero no podía dejarla sola en la oficina y no tenía a Sharpner que hiciera de niñero ─ _**¿Va a venir, señorita?**_ ─ Videl suspiró derrotada. Tendría que recurrir a alguien a quien ella no quería recurrir…

─ Iré lo más pronto posible…─la joven detective colgó el teléfono y recogió sus cosas rápidamente.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ─ preguntó la infante al ver el apuro que tenia.

─Surgió una emergencia y tengo que salir por un momento y no…no puedes venir…

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque es un tema algo complicado, pequeña ─respondió ─ mientras no esté, alguien te cuidará ─la niña la miró expectante ─Ven…─Pan tomó la mano de Videl y ambas salieron de la oficina hacia otra que Videl trataba de evitar, pero, lamentablemente, necesitaba la ayuda de esa persona. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

─Pase…─escuchó que decían del otro lado de la puerta.

─Gohan…─el chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendido de que ella estuviera en su oficina y con Pan.

─Hola, Videl… ¿todo…en orden? ─preguntó extrañado. Aun no podía creer que haya venido por voluntad propia a verlo.

─ más o menos, necesito que me hagas un favor.

─Claro… ¿Qué necesitas? ─ preguntó de buena gana, dedicándole una sonrisa. Videl se sonrojó al instante.

─Yo…necesito que cuides de Pan por un rato ─ tanto Gohan como Pan la miraron sorprendidos ─ Me surgió un inconveniente y no puedo llevarla conmigo…─ No había perdonado a Gohan, claro que no, pero de los que trabajaban en la oficina, era el único que conocía y sabia que podría cuidar bien a Pan; después de todo siempre cuidaba a Goten, su hermanito menor.

─Claro Videl, la cuidaré como si fuera mi hija; tu ve tranquila ─ Videl le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento, para luego, arrodillarse frente a Pan, quien aun no entendía que pasaba.

─Volveré lo más pronto posible; pórtate bien con Gohan, ¿bien? ─la niña asintió ─ esa es mi nena─ se reincorporó y miró a Gohan ─ Gracias, te debo una…

─No hay de qué…

Videl no esperó más. Salió de la oficina y comenzó a conducir rápidamente a la que antes era su casa. Pan estaba en buenas manos; era su padre quien le preocupaba…

* * *

><p>Era increíble como una situación podría cambiar rápidamente de un momento a otro. Pasó de estar revisando los papeles de un caso a cuidar a Pan. Aunque no podía quejarse, la niña era muy tranquila y desde el preciso momento en que Videl se fue, ella se había sumergido en su mundo de caricaturas. Por su parte, él seguía con su labor, o mejor dicho, intentaba hacerlo. Lo que había pasado en la oficina de su "compañera" seguía atormentándolo. Seguía recriminándose mentalmente por no haberla besado. Esa era su oportunidad de comprobar que aun existía esa chispa entre ambos. A decir verdad, no estuvo todo perdido; la forma en que ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro decía mucho y no podía dejar de sentirse feliz al recordar que ella, en ningún momento se apartó. Aun había algo ahí y el estaba decidido a salvar aquel sentimiento.<p>

─ ¿Está bien, señor Gohan? ─preguntó Pan, sacando al joven detective de sus cavilaciones.

─Umm…sí ─respondió torpemente─ ¿por qué lo preguntas?

─Es que se quedó ensimismado por un momento…─respondió simplemente. Gohan comprendió que no podría hacer su trabajo con ella ahí ¿Por qué? Porque no quería ignorarla; quería conocer a esa maravillosa niña que conquistó el corazón de Videl, por lo que, recogió su escritorio y se acercó a la niña.

─Entonces Pan…─comenzó a decir, llamando la atención de la infante ─ ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ─ la niña se sintió feliz ante la conversación iniciada; ya no se aburriría.

─Muchas cosas, pero principalmente, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi mamá Videl.

─ ¿Si? ─ la niña asintió ─ ¿Y cómo fue que tú y ella se conocieron? ─La pequeña comenzó a relatarle su historia a Gohan, desde su vida en el orfanato hasta el día en que la joven detective la adoptó ─ Es una suerte que se hayan encontrado…

─ ¡Muchísima suerte! ─exclamó─ Videl es la persona más buena de todo el mundo ─ Gohan sonrió.

─Sé que sí… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

─No sé…─ dijo la niña pensativa ─ ¿No está ocupado? ─ Gohan miró las carpetas sobre su escritorio. En realidad tenía mucho por hacer, pero…

─No, estoy libre…

─ ¡Qué bien! Podemos ver una película juntos. ¿Cuál quiere ver? ─ Gohan pareció pensarlo.

─ Bueno…la hija menor de una amiga de mi padre, llevó una película a casa la otra vez, creo que se llama…Frozen; es muy buena, creo que te gustará.

─ ¡Si, seria genial!¡Quiero verla!

─Bien, dame un minuto─ Gohan tomó su laptop. Escribió algo en ella, dio un par de clicks y luego la puso frente a ellos ─ Todo listo ─ La niña se sentó a su lado y de inmediato, quedó sumergida en la película.

Gohan la observó enternecido. Al escuchar su historia, sentía la obligación de ser una de esas personas que le ofreciera un final feliz, de esos que a ella tanto le encantaban. Pan era una niña extraordinaria. A su corta edad, había pasado por cosas que muchas personas jamás imaginarían y a pesar de eso, seguía manteniendo la esperanza en la vida y era sencillamente admirable. Y así fue como, en ese momento, se hizo la promesa de que, a pesar de que no compartía ningún lazo sanguíneo, trataría a Pan como si fuera su hija; ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para crear un futuro a esa niña…aunque tuviera que hacerlo a distancia.

* * *

><p>─ ¡Menos mal que llega, señorita Videl! ─ exclamó al verla. Se notaba que estaba desesperada.<p>

─ ¿Aun nada?

─No…ahora ni siquiera nos responde.

─ ¡Papá, ábreme! ─dijo tocando la puerta sin recibir respuesta ─Si no me abres, tiraré la puerta abajo ─advirtió; silencio de nuevo ─ Bueno…te lo advertí… háganme espacio, por favor… ─ los presentes la obedecieron. Videl tomó posición y con una fuerte patada, derribó la puerta. De inmediato, un fuerte olor a alcohol inundó su nariz. La habitación era un desastre: botellas vacías, vasos y copas rotas por el piso, papeles, DVDs…todo esparcido a lo largo y ancho de la habitación ─ ¿Papá? ─ llamó algo insegura. Podía ver el rebelde afro de su padre sobresalir de su silla favorita; era lo único que podía ver de él, ya que estaba dándole la espalda ─ ¿Estas bien? ─ A cada paso que daba, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Lo había llamado dos veces, no le había respondido, no se había movido…nada. Ya estaba pensando en lo peor. Con todo el valor que la caracteriza, terminó de acercarse y…ahí estaba su progenitor, mirándola fijamente ─Gracias a Dios ─ dijo aliviada ─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta? ─reclamó ─ ¡¿Qué es todo este desastre?!

─Lo que ves aquí…es un reflejo de mi vida…─comenzó a decir ─mi vida es simplemente un desastre

─Papá…─comenzó a decir extrañada. Estaba irreconocible: pálido, ojeroso y totalmente ebrio. Seguramente, era el alcohol hablando.

─He hecho muchas cosas malas…─dijo empezando a llorar ─ alejé a un angelito de mi vida, pero…no me arrepiento porque ese angelito era malo…y volvió para destruirme y alejarme de todo lo que quiero…─estaba tan intoxicado de alcohol, que gesticulaba cada palabra que decía ─ es un angelito malo, Videl…debes cuidarte de sus artimañas…─comenzó a reír histéricamente asustando a su hija en el proceso.

Ella nunca lo había visto tan ebrio en su vida; algo muy malo debió sucederle.

─Papá, creo que es mejor que vayamos al hospital; estas muy intoxicado…allá te ayudarán…

─ ¡Lo único que quiero es que mi consciencia se calle! ─ exclamó ─ ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Yo salve muchas vidas! ─siguió vociferando ─ ¡El angelito fue el malvado por meterse en mi vida y arruinarla! ¡Nadie clamó su presencia! ─ dijo el Campeón del Mundo mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente. Videl estaba más impresionada. ¿Su consciencia? ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho para tener un ataque de consciencia tan fuerte? ¿Y a que se refería con "el angelito"? ¿De qué hablaba?

─ ¡Martha, llama a una ambulancia! ─ esta vez, lo desobedecería. A juzgar por las botellas vacías, el nivel de alcohol en su sangre debía ser altísimo; y eso no estaba bien. Seguramente pasaría toda la noche inconsciente, por lo que, ella iría a visitarlo en la mañana temprano.

Minutos después, la ambulancia había llegado, llevándose a un semi-consciente Hercule al hospital.

* * *

><p>─ ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Qué película más linda! ─exclamó Pan feliz. Gohan sonrió.<p>

─Me alegro que te haya gustado ─dijo él mientras tomaba su laptop. Minutos después, apareció Videl en la puerta.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ gritó feliz la niña y corrió a abrazarla. Gohan notó que la expresión original de Videl cuando entró era de preocupación, pero en el momento en que vio la alegría que le profesaba Pan, ésta cambio rápidamente. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

─Hola, Panny; ¿te portaste bien con Gohan? ─ la niña asintió. La joven miró a su compañero ─ Gracias de nuevo, Gohan; te debo una grande.

─Descuida…Pan es una niña muy dulce; fue muy divertido cuidarla ─ hizo una pausa─ ¿Pudiste resolver tu asunto?

─Se podría decir… ─ dijo─ Vamos, Panny; tenemos que irnos. Despídete de Gohan ─ el tornado de 4 años, corrió hasta él y le pidió que se agachara, para luego, darle un gran abrazo de oso.

─Me divertí mucho con usted, señor Gohan

─Y yo contigo, Pan ─ Videl miraba la escena melancólica. ¿Así habría sido si Gohan hubiera conocido a su hija?

Un pequeño toque en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

─Permiso…

─ ¡Sharpener, volviste! ─exclamó la infante ─ ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? ─preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

─Fui a la oficina de Videl, pero no las encontré allí, así que pregunté; preguntando se llega a los lugares

─ _¡Dios bendiga a Sharpner!_ ─ pensó Videl. Con él a su lado, se sentía más tranquila.

─Tiempo sin vernos, Sharpner ─ el rubio giró hacia Gohan. No podía creer que el hombre que había hecho sufrir a Videl y le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba, estuviera tan campante saludándolo.

─Lo mismo digo, Gohan…─forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo porque Pan estaba presente ─ Chicas, ya nos tenemos que ir a casa; es tarde…

─ ¿_Tenemos?_ ─ pensó Gohan. Eso no sonaba bien. Pan corrió hacia Sharpner quien la recibió con brazos abiertos, cargándola. Luego con su brazo libre, atrajo a Videl por la cintura. Él quería que Gohan supiera que ellas dos tenían quien la protegiera.

─Fue un placer, Gohan, nos vemos ─ se despidió el rubio, mientras abandonaban la oficina.

Gohan estaba perplejo. ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! Videl odiaba a Sharpner; no tenía ningún sentido. Pero… ¿Qué había con el hecho de que fue posesivo con ella? ¿O de que Pan le tenía mucha confianza? No…no, no, no. Él no podría soportar perderla de nuevo, pero… ¿Acaso Sharpner y Videl estaban juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicos! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Me llegó la inspiración de repente y no iba a dejar que se me fuera xD. También mencioné a Frozen, es que simplemente amo esa película y fue la primera que me llegó a la mente =). Uhh, Hercule tiene un ataque de consciencia y Sharpner de posesividad. ¿Le gusto la escena entre Gohan y Pan? A mi si :D<strong>

**Gracias chicos por sus favs y follows. Y gracias también a: **_**Dyton, AlexxRomannce, AngelaMort, SonChumin , peppa, ann3lise, mtzrael, y yevi08**_** por sus maravillosos reviews. Gracias a su apoyo, la historia es posible =)**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Cuidense, **

**Bye!**


	8. Falling Again

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>─Panny...busca algo de ropa; enseguida subo para prepararte el baño, ¿está bien? ─la niña asintió y subió las escaleras. Ya con Pan ocupada, podría hablar con más soltura, no le importaba el hecho de que, literalmente, estaban entrando a su hogar. Videl miró a Sharpner con una verdadera mirada de angustia.<p>

─Videl…

─Tengo miedo, Sharpner…─dijo de la manera más sincera posible, sorprendiendo al rubio en el proceso ─Yo no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo…no puedo…─ un par de lagrimas descendieron traicioneramente por sus mejillas ─ Estos cuatro años han sido un infierno…no puedo volver a vivirlos…no ─Sharpner abrazó a su mejor amiga; odiaba verla así. Él se reencontró con ella poco tiempo después de que su hija muriera. Se veía sombría, decaída…en un completo abismo; incluso, supo que Videl se dañaba a sí misma, con la intención de aliviar su sufrimiento. No había sido fácil, pero de alguna forma, él logró ayudarla.

─No volverás al pasado…Que él haya aparecido no significa nada; él no podrá…

─ Pero…

─Pero nada…yo estoy contigo; la historia no se va repetir…─ Videl trató de encontrar consuelo en sus palabras, pero le era difícil. Cada vez que pensaba en Gohan, los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

─ ¿Mami…?─ ambos se separaron rápidamente; Videl limpió sus lagrimas rápidamente. Pan caminó hacia ellos. La carita de la infante denotaba confusión, preocupación, sobre todo, tristeza ─ ¿Qué te pasa, mami? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¡Te pido perdón si lo hice, pero no llores! ─Videl no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se formara en su rostro. Se agachó un poco y cargo a la niña entre sus brazos.

─No has hecho nada malo, pequeña ─Pan rodeó el cuello de Videl con sus brazos y la miró confundida.

─Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras? ─ Sharpner miraba la escena atento, por si tendría que intervenir en cualquier momento.

─No es nada importante; son cosas del pasado.

─Y yo… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo para que ya no estés triste? ─Videl sonrió.

─Que estés conmigo es más que suficiente… ─besó delicadamente la frente de la niña─ Vamos a prepararte un baño… ─ Sharpner observó la escena feliz. El destino sabia que Pan era la que sacaría a Videl de aquel sufrimiento que cargaba desde hace 4 años.

─Mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo iré por la cena: ¿comida china o pizza? ─madre e hija se miraron entre sí de manera cómplice.

─ ¡Pizza! ─ gritaron las dos. Sharpner sonrió.

─Pizza será…volveré pronto ─ el rubio tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. Videl llevó a Pan, aun en sus brazos, al cuarto de baño y comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para el baño de la niña.

─ ¿Trajiste la pijama? ─la niña asintió señalando la prenda sobre uno de los canastos de ropa. Pan comenzó a desvestirse para entrar al baño. Cuando le dio la espalda para entrar al baño, Videl frunció el ceño al notar algo que, honestamente, no había visto antes ─Pan… ¿Qué es eso? ─ en la espalda baja de la niña, había una cicatriz de forma circular; parecía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de ahí. La pequeña palmeó su espalda en busca de lo que su mami le decía.

─Las señoras del orfanato me dijeron que era una marca de nacimiento; la enfermera que me llevó dijo que era por una defor- no sé como se dice.

─ ¿Deformación?

─ ¡Eso mismo! ─ exclamó la niña ─ me la quitaron poco después de nacer; nunca me dijeron que era.

─ ¿Te duele? ─ preguntó preocupada.

─No…, pero es muy sensible a veces…

─ ¿Quieres que un doctor te revise? ─la niña negó.

─Me han llevado a varios y todos dicen que no pasa nada ─Pan notó lo poco convencida que estaba su madre ─ No te preocupes mami; todo está bien ─ dijo para luego sumergirse en la tina llena de agua.

Videl observaba a la niña en la bañera. Estaba muy entretenida jugando con algunos de sus juguetes que no notaba la curiosidad y preocupación que embargaban a la joven detective. ¿Qué habrá sido eso que le extirparon? ¿Había sido peligroso? ¿Y si volvía? A primera hora de la mañana, revisaría con más detenimiento el expediente que le habían dado los trabajadores sociales; tal vez ahí encontraría más información sobre eso y así, sabría si tendría repercusiones para Pan de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Subía las escaleras hacia su apartamento, con verdadero desanimo. El día había sido una montaña rusa; cosas buenas y otras no tanto, pero así era la vida y debía resignarse.<p>

_Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan completo en su vida. No le importaba que eran las 6 am y no había dormido en su casa o que su madre lo mataría; no le importaba nada. Él había estado con Videl de la forma más intima posible. Eso se lo confirmó, amaba a esa chica, no podía seguir con Erasa…simplemente no._

─ _¿Estas son horas de llegar? ─ escuchó Gohan la voz de su madre al abrir la puerta─ ¿No me piensas contestar?_

─_Mamá, ahora no…_

─ _¡Ahora sí! ─gritó iracunda ─ ¡No pasas la noche en casa y llegas de lo mas campante sin darme una explicación! ¡Quiero saber dónde estabas y quiero saberlo ahora!_

─_Estuve con Videl ─ la mirada de Milk denotó sorpresa._

─ _¡¿Engañaste a Ireza?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

─ _¡Maldita sea, mamá! ¡No la amo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?! ─una bofetada resonó por toda la sala. No importaba si Gohan era un semi-saijajin y que tal vez, resultara con la mano fracturada, ese tipo de comportamientos no era apto._

─ _¡No me levantes la voz! ¡No importa qué, soy tu madre y harás lo que yo digo! ─ dijo ─ ¡No volverás a hacer una cosa así! ¡Videl está fuera de tu vida a partir de ahora!, ¿entendido? ─dijo de manera autoritaria ─Dije… ¡¿entendido?!_

─_Sí, señora…_

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y tiró la chaqueta al piso; no tenia deseos de ser organizado, por lo menos, no hoy. Estaba exhausto y, por alguna razón, los recuerdos estaban regresando a su mente.

_Un año había pasado desde que compartió aquel encuentro con Videl. Estaba a ley de un par de semanas para convertirse en un hombre casado. La joven justiciera había desaparecido poco después de que Ireza y él anunciaran su compromiso. ¡Maldecía el día en que le enseñó a ocultar su ki! Ahora no podía rastrearla. No podía saber por qué se fue y, sobre todo, si alguna vez volvería a verla._

─_Hijo…no lo hagas ─Gohan giró para encarar a su padre._

─ _¿Qué no haga qué?_

─_Casarte con esa chica…─el joven semi-saijajin abrió los ojos sorprendido._

─_Pero mamá…_

─ _¡Olvídate de tu demente madre! ─escuchó como decía una segunda voz._

─_Señor Piccolo…_

─_Tu madre no tiene el derecho de controlar tu vida así…_

─_Piccolo tiene razón…sabemos que amas a otra, a Videl y no es justo que debas renunciar a ella por un capricho de tu madre…_

_Gohan se sintió aliviado de escuchar eso. Si solo su madre pudiera entender eso…Ese mismo día, terminó con Ireza…_

Gohan fue al refrigerador y tomó una cerveza. No era común que bebiera, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Recordó como su madre había estallado en furia y echado de la casa cuando supo que había roto el compromiso. Vivió sus años de Universidad en el Templo Sagrado hasta que logró ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar ese pequeño apartamento que ocupaba. Hasta el día de hoy…no había vuelto a hablar con su madre. Dio otro sorbo a su cerveza; la nostalgia era algo cotidiano en su vida. Pero se sentía feliz, de por lo menos, haberla encontrado. No sabía cuál era la relación entre Videl y Sharpner, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la averiguara. Había tardado años para encontrarla y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Los hospitales eran tenebrosos, pero lo eran aun más, a tempranas horas de la mañana. Eran las 6:45 a.m. y Videl se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del desierto recinto clínico, tratando de localizar la habitación de su primogenitor. El horario de visitas empezaba a las 9, pero con ella hicieron una excepción por obvias razones. Cuando por fin encontró la habitación, entró lo mas silenciosa posible.<p>

─ ¿Papá? ─ el Campeón del Mundo giró la cabeza hacia el llamado y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

─ ¡Pastelito!

─Hola, papá… ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Tengo una jaqueca terrible, pero eso me pasa por pasarme de copas, ¿no crees? ─dijo en broma, pero Videl no rió.

─Papá… ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta tanto? ─Hercule se congeló ante la pregunta. ¿Acaso había revelado algo?

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ─dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

─Porque ayer, cuando estabas intoxicado, mencionaste un tal angelito, que había sido tu culpa y que la consciencia no te dejaba tranquilo ─explicó─ Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste?

─Nada, hija…eran incoherencias de borrachera…

─No te creo papá ─respondió ella ─ Ya saben lo que dicen: los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…─Mr. Satan se sintió nervioso de inmediato. Su hija era una detective; claro que podía notar cuando le mentían, pero él no diría nada.

─ Te aseguro que nada de lo que dije era verdadero: eran alucinaciones de un borracho, Videl; no le tomes importancia…─la joven detective no quedó muy convencida, pero dejó el tema…por los momentos.

Pasaron un buen rato en una amena charla, hasta que Videl decidió que era tiempo de marcharse.

Mr. Satan quedó pensativo. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Videl sospechaba algo y eso no era nada bueno. Por nada del mundo su hija podía enterarse de lo que había hecho; él se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

* * *

><p>Gohan no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Entre los recuerdos y la nostalgia lo mantuvieron despierto, razón por la cual, eran las 7:30 a.m y él ya estaba revisando algunos casos, desde hace mas de una hora. No podía quejarse; había adelantado muchos reportes y con poco esfuerzo, terminaría pronto.<p>

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose, lo distrajo. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Videl. Casi de manera automática, se levantó de su silla y camino hasta la puerta. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba verla, después de todo lo que había reflexionado la noche anterior, debía hablar con ella…Tocó la puerta de la oficina y escuchó un leve "pase" del otro lado.

─Hola, Videl…

─Gohan…─el chico se acercó a ella cauteloso como tratando de no asustarla.

─Necesito hablar contigo…

─Gohan, por favor…─dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Gohan reaccionó rápidamente y en un movimiento, la aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo ─ ¿Qué…?

─Te amo…─Videl contuvo el aliento ─Hace tanto tiempo que quería decírtelo…─sus rostros estaban a poca distancia; Videl se sentía desfallecer…

─Tu…estas casado…

─No me casé…no podía casarme amándote como lo hago…

─Pero…

─Sé que hay muchas cosas por explicar; por favor, Videl…escúchame─ ¡No sabía qué hacer! La cercanía con su cuerpo era intoxicante para ella no sabía que decir o que pensar y cuando menos lo esperaba…sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Gohan la estaba besando…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Malas noticias: la semana próxima comienzan mis clases, así que, estaree mas ausente, pero bueno.<strong>

**Gracias por sus favs y follows y a: Dyton, maguirios37, shizuma1997, MiniwaYuno, Yumi-chan84, yevi08, SonChumin y KokoroH por sus reviews.**

**Esta algo corto el cap, pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben, por favor, dejen reviews, para que cuando vuelva, mi inspiración este por las nubes Xd**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye**


	9. Probelmas Con El Pasado

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>Su cerebro le gritaba incesantemente, pero su cuerpo hacia todo lo contrario a lo ordenado. Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir aquella sensación de adrenalina correr por su ser…nunca pensó que volvería a besar al único chico que había amado en su vida. Sentir su cuerpo aprisionado entre él y la pared, era una posición de vulnerabilidad, pero por alguna razón, le encantaba. Sentir sus labios devorando los suyos, sus traviesas manos, acariciando su silueta…era más que sublime. ¡Pero tenía que parar! Este era Gohan, el mismo chico que hizo los pasados años de su vida un verdadero infierno, ese con el que se convirtió en mujer, ese que se comprometió con su mejor amiga…el padre de su difunta hija. Ella no podía dejar que esto continuara…no…Con la pizca de autocontrol que le brindó los recuerdos del pasado, rompió el beso que compartían.<p>

─No…─susurró. Gohan la miraba confundido, aun aprisionándola contra la pared. Sus narices se rozaban mientras él apoyaba su frente en la de ella─ No puedo…

─Videl…

─He sufrido demasiado por tu culpa…no quiero volver a pasar por eso…

─¡No pasará! ¡Lo juro! ¡No te lastimaré! ─dijo él desesperado ─Ya no soy el mismo de antes, cambié, maduré y ahora no dejaré que nadie nos separe ─dijo mientras observaba como dos rebeldes lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, las cuales, el secó delicadamente ─Te amo…te juro que te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré…

Videl no sabía si creerle o no. Sus acciones pasadas demostraban lo contrario.

─No te creo, ¿sabes? ─dijo con verdadero recelo ─ Si me amabas, no hubieras salido con mi mejor amiga, no te hubieras comprometido con ella y mucho menos, hubiera jugado conmigo…

─Videl, déjame explicarte…

─¡No! ─exclamó mientras lo empujaba fuertemente librándose de su aprisionamiento ─¡No quiero escucharte! Hace 5 años cometí el error de hacerlo y terminé con el corazón roto…¿Cómo quieres que te escuche? ¡¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti después de todo el daño que me has hecho?! ¡Tu no me amas!

─¡Maldita sea, Videl! ─exclamó él totalmente frustrado. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle que hablaba en serio? ─ ¡Te amo! ¡Te lo digo una y mil veces si es necesario! ¡Eres la única mujer a la que he amado y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo ni siquiera tu! ─ Gohan respiró profundo para tranquilizarse un poco ─ No me casé, no pude…No podría soportar toda una vida despertando al lado de la persona a la que no amo. No quería decir un te amo sin sentimiento. ¡Demonios, no quería que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos! ─ exclamó ─ He pasado todo este tiempo, buscándote como loco. Fui a tu casa y ya no vivías ahí. Traté de localizar tu ki y no podía; no sabes lo que me maldije por enseñarte a hacer eso. Lo volviste en mi contra…¡Lo intenté todo!

─Detente…

─¡No! ─exclamó. Se acercó a Videl y tomó su rostro entre sus manos ─Quiero que entiendas que…te amo…más que nada en este mundo y no pienso renunciar a ti.

─Gohan…

─Sé que tu también me amas y no me rendiré…no ─ sonrió tristemente ─ no te perderé de nuevo, eso jamás… ─ y la besó, pero esta vez, de manera tierna, tratando de transmitirle la inocencia y la sinceridad de sus palabras. Cuando el beso finalizó, Gohan besó su frente tiernamente ─Te amo…─se separó con suma dificultad de ella, la miró por unos breves instantes y luego salió de la oficina.

Videl comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sus nervios estaban destruidos, su mente indignada y su corazón emocionado. ¡Una verdadera locura! Pero ese era el efecto que tenia Gohan en ella. Los recuerdos volvían con fuerza mientras las palabras de Gohan resonaban en lo más profundo de su interior. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenia razón…ella aun lo amaba.

* * *

><p>─Muy bien, jovencita, ya llegamos ─dijo Sharpner estacionando el auto en la entrada de la escuela─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bajas? ─la niña lo miró seriamente.<p>

─No voy a bajar sola, mamá dijo que debías llevarme al aula y hablar con la directora, no que me dejaras en la acera y hablaras conmigo.

─Oh, vamos Pan. Eres una niña grande, sé que puedes sola ─vio como frunció el ceño.

─La psicología inversa no funciona conmigo. No me bajaré del auto si no es contigo ─dijo la infante cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. El rubio solo suspiró. Esta niña era igual de testaruda que Videl.

─Está bien, está bien…─dijo derrotado. Estacionó el auto de manera apropiada y salió de él, para luego, sacar a la pequeña chantajista del asiento trasero ─Mira que esto no lo hago por todos, si hubiera sido otra persona la sacó a patadas del auto ─bromeó.

─Pero yo no soy cualquier persona, soy Pan y punto ─dijo aferrándose a su brazo. Sharpner solo pudo sonreír. Sin importar qué, esta niña era una ternura.

─Tienes razón, tu eres un caso especial ─el rubio aseguró las puertas del auto y tomó la mano de la niña, entrando en los concurridos pasillos de la escuela a la que el asistió en su adolescencia. Era extraño que la dichosa prueba fuese en ese lugar, pero como el año escolar había ya iniciado, solo quedaban algunas en el recinto juvenil. Ahora que lo pensaba, Pan tenia razón; no debía dejarla entrar sola a un lugar lleno de adolescentes. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina principal. Sharpner tocó levemente, obteniendo una respuesta de inmediato.

─Muy buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ─preguntó una señora de unos 40 años.

─Hola, mi nombre es Sharpner. Busco a la directora que le aplicará una prueba de aptitud académica a esta niña.

─¿Tu eres Pan? ─la niña asintió tímidamente ─Soy la señora Takeshi, y si todo sale bien, pronto seré tu directora ─dijo ─ En unos minutos empezaremos, puedes esperar aquí, hasta que te llame, ¿bien? ─la niña volvió a asentir. La directora abandonó la habitación.

─Bueno Pan, de verdad debo irme, ¿estarás bien?

─Sí, no te preocupes; ve tranquilo ─Sharpner despeinó su largo cabello cariñosamente y se despidió de ella, para luego, irse del lugar.

Pan quedó sola. La pequeña niña miraba a todos lados buscando algo con qué entretenerse. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Quería que Videl estuviera orgullosa de ella y sobre todo, quería ser aceptada en la escuela. La puerta se abrió de improvisto, asustando a la niña en el proceso. En la entrada, había un joven que se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

─Oh, hola, ¿has visto a la directora? ─la niña negó ─Que lastima…al parecer, tendré que esperar…─el joven se sentó a lado de la niña, mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Qué hacia una niña tan pequeña en ese lugar y por qué se parecía tanto a cierto justiciera a quien no veía hace años?

─¿Qué tanto me ves? ─preguntó extrañada.

─Me pareces familiar…¿Cómo te llamas?

─Mi mami dice que no hable con extraños…

─Yo no soy un extraño. Me llamo Goten, mucho gusto ─ dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella en forma de saludo. Pan lo pensó por un momento.

─Pan ─dijo simplemente.

─Muy bien, Pan…¿de casualidad conoces a Videl Satan, es decir, eres familiar de ella? ─la niña asintió.

─Soy su hija ─Goten abrió los ojos en pura sorpresa.

─¡¿Hija?! ¡¿Videl tiene una hija?! Eso no lo vi venir…

─¿Conoces a mi mamá?

─¡Claro que sí! Era amiga de mi hermano ─ respondió ─Pero hace tiempo que no la veo.

─¡¿Eres hermano del señor Gohan?! ─ exclamó Pan. Por eso le parecía tan familiar.

─¡Sí! ─respondió─¿Lo conoces?

─Él trabaja con mi mamá ─Goten se sorprendió ante esa afirmación.

─¿En serio? ─ella asintió.

Tenía unos dos años que no sabía de su hermano. Desde que su madre lo había echado a su hermano de la casa, solo tenía noticias de él a través de lo que su padre le decía. Ya no eran la misma familia de antes, siempre había cierta tensión

─Si quieres, les diré a mi mami y al señor Gohan que te vi.

─Eso sería genial, gracias.

Pan y Goten charlaron por un rato mas de cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia, hasta que, eventualmente, la pequeña fue llamada para tomar la prueba. Goten aun estaba sorprendido. ¿Aquella chica que consideraba una hermana mayor ya era madre? No podía creerlo, pero Pan era una viva copia de ella, exceptuando sus negros ojos, los cuales debió heredar de su padre. Esperaba poder verla nuevamente, le agradó la pequeña niña y le gustaría volver a verla.

* * *

><p>─<em>Gohan…─ escucharla decir su nombre con semejante carga de placer, era música para sus oídos. Ser uno con la mujer que amas…simplemente no había palabras para describir semejante sensación.<em>

_Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras sentían como todo se acercaba al final. Como ambos se acoplaban a lo que era el acto más puro entre dos personas que se aman porque, sin duda alguna, ellos se amaban. Un grito por parte de ella, un fuerte gruñido por parte de él, anunciaron la culminación de aquel acto conocido como hacer el amor._

_Gohan no pudo evitar contemplar con adoración a la chica a que amaba. Sin poder evitarlo, la besó sus labios tiernamente._

─_Te amo, Gohan…_

_Y esas simples palabras, fueron suficiente para sentirse completo, sentirse feliz y en paz con el mundo. Ella lo amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba._

─_Yo también te amo, mi Videl…_

Gohan salió de sus pensamientos. Era la quinta vez en el día que pensaba en esa noche. Después de lo ocurrido en la mañana con cierta detective, no podía concentrarse en nada más. ¿Cómo se supone que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera ella? Le había dado ese tan anhelado beso y pensó que podría explicarle todo, pero las cosas no salieron como se supone que deberían. Lo mortificaba el hecho de que pensara que él no la amaba, que la había utilizado y ya, cuando la verdad era muy diferente. Daria su vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, pero las circunstancias no lo tenían como el héroe que una vez fue; era el villano al que siempre despreció. Pero no se rendiría…Haría hasta lo imposible para ganar nuevamente su confianza y demostrarle que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran genuinos.

─¿Detective Son? ─escuchó como alguien preguntaba del otro lado de la puerta.

─Adelante ─respondió. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a uno de sus asistentes ─¿Qué se le ofrece?

─La señorita Videl se ha retirado temprano el día de hoy y me pidió que le diera estos casos a usted ─Gohan se extrañó. ¿Se fue? ¿Estaba tan incómoda con él que decidió irse?

─Está bien, póngalos sobre esa mesa; los revisaré en un momento. Gracias ─el joven obedeció las instrucciones y abandonó la oficina poco después.

Gohan suspiró. Sabia lo testaruda que era Videl y, por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, sabía que no sería fácil llegar a ella…

* * *

><p>─¡Ya llegué, mamá!<p>

─¡Goten! ¡¿Qué se supones que haces aquí a estas horas?! ¡Te escapaste de la escuela! ─el menor se exaltó ante las acusaciones de su madre.

─No, mamá. Te había dicho que vendría temprano porque mis clases de las tardes se habían suspendido por hoy ─se defendió totalmente asustado. No era muy lindo cuando su madre se enojaba. Milk pareció creerle.

─Está bien…─dijo aun con sus dudas─ El almuerzo está en la cocina─ respondió de manera simple.

Goten obedeció. Desde que Gohan se fue, su madre no era la misma persona. Ya casi no reía, siempre estaba melancólica…se notaba que extrañaba la relación con su primogénito, pero era tan orgullosa…No quería admitir que el error fue de ella no de él. Gohan tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar con la mujer que amaba, así como ella pudo estar con Goku. Goten se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a devorar la increíble cantidad de comida frente a él, mientras Milk lavaba algunos platos.

─¡Ah, se me olvidaba comentarte! ¿A que no sabes a quien conocí? ─dijo Goten emocionado.

─¿A quién?

─A la hija de Videl ─ la matriarca de los Son casi deja caer un plato de la impresión.

─¿Videl tiene una hija? ─preguntó tratando de sonar lo mas desinteresada posible cuando en realidad, estaba más interesada de lo que debería.

─Si ─respondió feliz ─Su nombre es Pan, tiene unos 4 años, es igualita a Videl, exceptuando un pequeño detalle: sus ojos son de un negro muy oscuro… ─El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose retumbó en la habitación ─Mamá, ¿estas bien? ─ella le sonrió falsamente a su hijo.

─Claro, cielo. Solo se me resbaló…ya lo recojo ─Goten no dijo nada más. Prefirió seguir con su almuerzo.

Milk estaba arrodillada recogiendo los vidrios rotos. Aunque no lo demostrara, sus pensamientos estaban a mil por hora. Tal vez su hijo no sabía toda la historia, pero con la información que le había dado, era suficiente para comenzar a atar cabos. La niña tenía unos cuatro años, el tiempo estimado que tendría un bebe si hubiera nacido fruto de aquella noche donde Gohan le confesó que había estado con la joven justiciera. Y sobre todo…sus ojos. Si eran del negro intenso que imaginaba…debían ser de Gohan…¿Era posible que esa niña fuera su nieta? Un nudo en la garganta se le instaló. ¿Acaso Gohan lo sabía? No sabía que pensar o que creer, pero tenía que averiguarlo…ella debía saber si esa niña era su nieta…

* * *

><p>Videl se estacionó en la entrada de su antigua escuela. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella, unos buenos otros no tantos, pero sin importar que, fue su hogar por mucho tiempo. Salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada. Agradecía que la hora del almuerzo había finalizado, así podría caminar por los pasillos sin ningún tipo de problema. Era raro que ella saliera tan temprano del trabajo, pero lo que había pasado con Gohan le había afectado de manera descomunal. Sentía que se asfixiaba y, aunque no podía escapar de él para siempre, por el resto de día quería alejarse del semi-saijajin, además, debía pasar por su hija a la escuela.<p>

─¡Mami! ─la joven sonrió al escuchar esa voz. En el preciso momento en que Pan vio a Videl asomándose en la entrada, salió disparada hacia ella. Videl la recibió con los brazos abierto, cargándola al instante.

─Hola, Panny. ¿Cómo te fue?

─Le fue excelente ─respondió alguien por la niña ─Me alegro mucho de volver a verla por aquí.

─Lo mismo digo.

─Como le iba diciendo, he revisado alguna de las evaluaciones de la niña y lo hizo mejor de lo que esperábamos. Cuando terminemos de evaluar todas las pruebas, le avisaremos los detalles de su ingreso.

─Es decir que, ¿ya está admitida?

─Es casi seguro que si ─respondió la directora ─ Así que, las veo a ambas el lunes, en el otro recinto escolar.

─¡¿Oíste eso, mami?! ¡Iré a esta escuela! ─exclamó feliz ─ ¡Muchas gracias, señora directora! ─la mujer sonrió.

─No hay de que, Pan ─respondió.

Videl se despidió de la directora de su hija y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

─Te extrañe mucho, mami ─dijo de repente la niña.

─Y yo a ti, mi pequeña. No sabes cuánto, pero ahora estamos juntas y pasaremos tiempo de calidad juntas.

─¿Y nos vamos a divertir? ─Videl besó la frente de la niña delicadamente para luego atacarla con cosquillas. La niña solo reía feliz.

─¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? ─preguntó aun haciéndole cosquillas.

─¡Si, si! ─respondió. Momentos como ese, eran los que Videl atesoraba con su vida. Desde que Pan había llegado a su vida, todo era más brillante…todo era más fácil.

Madre e hija emprendieron camino hacia uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Videl, donde almorzaron y conversaron acerca de los exámenes que Pan había tomado ese día. Luego, Videl decidió llevar al parque a su pequeña hija. La hija de Mister Satan no sabía que aun quedara algo de esa niña que una vez fue hasta ese día. Pasó toda la tarde jugando con Pan, descargando todas aquellas cosas y personas que la tenían estresada. Finalmente, compraron unos helados y se sentaron en una de las bancas a disfrutarlo.

─¿Está rico?

─Sí ─respondió la niña ─ Mami, ¿puedes hacerme una cola de caballo? Tengo algo de calor…

─Claro, pequeña ─respondió dulcemente. Terminó su helado y sentó a la niña en sus piernas mientras peinaba su pelo ─¿Te divertiste esta tarde, Panny? ─la niña asintió feliz.

─¡Mucho! ─ respondió ─Nuca me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

─Que bueno, cielo ─dijo terminando de arreglar la cola de caballo ─ ¡Listo!

─Gracias.

─Bueno, mañana compraremos tus materiales escolares, por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y te preparo una rica cena?

─¡Si! ─ exclamó. Videl se levantó del banquillo y tomó la mano de su hija para irse a casa. Después del fiasco de esta mañana, se sentía más en paz y feliz después de haber pasado tan maravillosa tarde…todo estaba bien…

─¿Videl, eres tú? ─pero como siempre, había hablado muy deprisa. Esa voz…años sin saber de ella y se aparecía así como si nada. No podía creerlo, no podía…Videl giró lentamente aun con Pan sujeta a su mano y lo comprobó…era ella.

─Erasa…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Lamento tanto la demora! Es que tenía dos ideas para este capítulo y no podía decidirme, asi que puse una y otra por mitad xD. Perdonen cualquier error que puedan entregar; no pude revisarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews, significan un mundo para mí. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, si la uni me lo permite =**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libre de comentar.**

**Cuídense! **

**Bye!**


	10. Paz Antes de la Tormenta

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>En verdad, no podía entender su suerte…Tanto tiempo sin verla y cuando justamente quería olvidar todo y empezar su vida de nueva cuenta, el pasado se empeñaba en volver con más fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que de todos los lugares de la ciudad, se encontraran? Sinceramente, no entendía.<p>

─¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Videl! Casi cuatro años, chica. ─la pelinegra no pudo hacer más que forzar una sonrisa. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero no se sentía muy feliz de verla.

─Hola, Erasa, ¡que sorpresa! ─dijo ─¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─Vengo de manera regular a esta zona y nunca te había visto por aquí.

─No lo frecuento con regularidad. ─respondió.

─¿Y por qué lo hiciste hoy?

─Solo quería dar un paseo con…─y ahí cayó en cuenta de que aun andaba con Pan. La pequeña niña se encontraba aun tomada de su mano mirando a la joven rubia con curiosidad. No entendía como se había olvidado de ella.

─Oh…¿Quién es esta pequeña nena? ─preguntó la rubia al ver a Pan, firmemente aferrada a su amiga. Al parecer, no se había percatado de la presencia de la niña hasta ese momento.

─Ella es mi hija. ─Erasa abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

─¿Hija? ─ ahora todo tenía sentido…Por eso había desaparecido de repente años atrás, pero…¿Quién era el padre? La rubia observó a la pequeña por algunos segundos, la niña se parecía demasiado a su amiga; seguramente los ojos eran de su padre.

─Sí, ella es Pan.

─Mucho gusto, señorita.

─¡Aw, pero que ternurita! ─exclamó la rubia. ─Mi nombre es Erasa, mucho gusto Pan. ─la niña le sonrió con un poco mas de confianza.

─Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero debo llevar a Pan a casa; ya es tarde.

─Es una pena; no hemos podido ponernos al día. ─se lamentó. Tomó su bolso y sacó una pequeña tarjetita ─ Uno de estos días podíamos tomarnos un café y ponernos al día…─Videl le sonrió de manera forzada. ─ Fue un placer volverte a ver, Videl.

─Lo mismo digo… ─la joven rubia le sonrió una vez más a su amiga.

─Adiós, Pan.

─Adiós ─Madre e hija observaron a la rubia alejarse del lugar. Pan, siendo Pan notó como la mirada de Videl se entristecía, aunque no entendía por qué. Se supone que esa chica era amiga de su mami; no debería estar triste de verla. ─¿Mami? ─la hija de Mr. Satan parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de sus pensamientos, para luego mirar a su hija. ─¿Estas bien? ─Videl le sonrió.

─Sí, mi vida. ─ respondió mientras la tomaba en brazos. ─¿Qué tal si vamos a casa? ─la niña asintió, aun confundida por lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

><p>Entró a su apartamento en una especie de trance. Nunca pensó que se encontraría con Videl después de tanto tiempo. Esperaba en Dios que la llamara; habían tantas cosas por aclarar…<p>

Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Aun recordaba lo último que supo de ella y como le afectó entender varias cosas que nunca llegó a considerar.

_No podía entender como Gohan le había hecho eso con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la humillara de tal forma? Se sentía tan avergonzada, furiosa, triste…tantas cosas que no la dejaban en paz. Llevaba días llorando amargamente. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que la entendiera, alguien como…Videl._

_Chilló frustrada._

_Su mejor amiga había desaparecido y no tenía idea de a donde se fue. La necesitaba y mucho…_

─_¿Hija? ─escuchó como su madre llamaba del otro lado de la puerta ─ Tienes visitas…_

─_¡No quiero ver a nadie!_

─_¿Ni siquiera a mi? ─ escuchó como una voz muy familiar decía._

─Sharpner…─él le sonrió.

─_Hola, camarada. ─ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos._

─_Los dejaré solos… ─dijo la madre de Erasa mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí. La joven rubia se incorporó de la cama, limpió sus lagrimas y se acercó a él._

─_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a burlarte? ─el rubio fruncioo el ceño._

─_Claro que no, ¿por qué haría eso? ─ ella lo miroo no muy convencida. ─Escucha…no me alegro de lo que pasó entre tú y Gohan, pero…ya lo veía venir._

─_¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó ella sintiéndose ofendida._

─_Erasa…no quiero decirte esto de manera tan directa, pero creo que es necesario: Gohan nunca te amó…─ella abrió los ojos indignada._

─_¡Él si me amaba! ─él sonrió tristemente._

─_No, Erasa…él amaba y sigue amando a Videl…─ella lo miroo furiosa._

─_¡Mientes!_

─_¡No! ─exclamó él de vuelta. ─ ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez?! ¡Videl y Gohan se aman! ¡Tu eras el obstáculo entre ellos! ¡Videl fue buena amiga y se tragó sus sentimientos para que fueras feliz! ─exclamó colérico. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo notara? Todo el mundo notaba la atracción que existía entre ellos dos, por lo que, fue una gran sorpresa cuando supieron del compromiso entre Erasa y Gohan ─¡Felicidades, lograste separarlos! ─ Erasa lo abofeteó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante atrocidades? Sharpner se tocó la mejilla herida. Sabía que la verdad dolería, pero no que reaccionara de esa forma._

─_¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? ¿Acaso Gohan te envió a humillarme aun mas?_

─_No, no he hablado con él y no pienso hacerlo. ¿Por qué hablaría con alguien a que ha lastimado a mis dos mejores amigas? ─respondió. _

─_No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida…_

─_Erasa…_

─_¡Vete! ─ Sharpner la miroo por unos instantes. Lagrimas caían por el rostro de su, al parecer, ex – amiga. No valía la pena ayudar al que no quería ser ayudado. El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

─_Entonces…que te vaya bien…─dijo saliendo de la habitación…_

_La joven rubia se desplomó en su cama mientras lloraba amargamente. Había perdido a sus tres mejores amigos en poco tiempo y se sentía sola. ¿Acaso las palabras de Sharpner eran ciertas? ¿Ella se entrometió entre Videl y Gohan y por eso su amiga se alejó hasta finalmente desaparecer de su vida? Dios, estaba confundida…_

La rubia observó un punto cualquiera en la pared. Habían pasado años y aun no podía olvidar todo el asunto y mucho menos, cuando descubrió que Gohan había sido obligado a estar con ella. Le era difícil aun digerir la verdad. Al verla tan destrozada, su padre admitió que, como sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Gohan, hizo todo lo posible para que estuviera con ella y ahí…lo confirmó todo.

Ver a Videl después de tantos años, un sentimiento emergió de su interior: culpa. Y más aun, al ver a la pequeña Pan, ya que tenia la ligera sospecha de que esa hija podría ser de Gohan. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podría sentirse ofendida por la posible relación que podría haber existido entre ellos teniendo en cuenta que ella fue la que interfirió en la misma? Eso sería por demás hipócrita…

Quería aclarar las cosas y ahora que se había reencontrado con Videl, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

* * *

><p>─Mami, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ─preguntaba la niña mientras salía con Videl al jardín de su hogar. Era sábado y las dos chicas se encontraban por pasar algo de tiempo de calidad. En lo que resto de la semana, Videl evitó a toda costa a su compañero detective quien, por cierto, hacia todo lo humanamente posible para acercarse a ella. No había contactado a cierta rubia; no se sentía capaz de entablar una conversación con ella, sin revivir el pasado; no se sentía avergonzada de decir que era cobarde.<p>

─Bueno, ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que te gustaría poder volar? ─la niña asintió. ─¿Qué creerías si yo te dijera que podría enseñarte?

─Te diría que has comido muchas golosinas. ─respondió mirándola extrañada. ─Las personas no vuelan; no tienen alas. ─Videl sonrió.

─Pero tienen ki. ─respondió la joven detective. ─ Es más, te enseñaré; retrocede un poco. ─ la niña obedeció, con la curiosidad al máximo. La hija de Mr. Satan miroo a la niña sonriente y comenzó a levitar en el aire. Pan miraba boquiabierta la escena.

─¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ─ Videl regresó al suelo.

─Es muy sencillo en verdad…¿Quieres aprender a hacerlo?

─¡Si, si, si! ─exclamó la niña. ─¿Me enseñas? ─Videl asintió.

─Claro que sí. ─respondió. La joven madre se sentó en el césped, siendo imitada por la pequeña. ─ Lo primero que debes saber es la definición de ki. ─la niña asintió. ─El ki es aquella energía que todos tenemos en nuestro interior.

─¿En nuestro interior? ─preguntó la niña fascinada. ─¿Es como nuestra energía vital? ─ Videl asintió.

─Exactamente. ─la joven ex – justiciera colocó sus manos frente a la niña. ─Observa…─ luego de unos segundos, una pequeña esfera de color azul comenzó a formarse entre sus manos. Pan abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Jamás habría presenciado algo semejante. ─Este es una parte de mi ki. ─La pequeña niña gateó para acercarse más a la esfera, fascinada por el pequeño espectáculo.

─¿Y no quema o duele? ─preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

─A mi no, ya que es mi energía, pero si la lanzas hacia otra persona, podrías lastimarlos. ─ explicó. Con un movimiento de manos, hizo desaparecer. ─Esa energía que te acabo de mostrar, es el ki. Para poder volar, debes aprender a redirigirlo.

─Suena complicado…

─Pero no lo es; ponte de pie. ─la niña obedeció. ─ Para volar, solo debes hacer una cosa; concentrar tu ki en tus pies.

─¿Y cómo lo hago, mami?

─Solo debes relajarte y concentrarte en lo que te dije. ─la niña cerró los ojos, siguiendo indicaciones. Pasaron un par de minutos y nada pasaba. ─No te desanimes, ¿bien? Esto puede llevar su…tiempo. ─terminó de decir sorprendida al ver como el pasto alrededor de la niña comenzaba a agitarse y ella comenzaba a levitar en el aire. La joven estaba totalmente en shock; a ella le tomó mucho más tiempo llegar solo a esa parte.

─¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

─Míralo por ti misma. ─Pan abrió los ojos y sonrió totalmente feliz. ─¡Lo estoy haciendo, mamá! ─Videl la miroo aún sorprendida.

─Eso veo; eres una estudiante muy aplicada. ─dijo mientras veía como Pan descendía lentamente de nuevo al suelo. En el preciso momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, el pequeño torbellino de 4 años, se abalanzó sobre su madre.

─¡Eso fue grandioso! ¡Fue genial! ─decía la niña rápidamente. ─¿Me enseñaras a volar libremente y a volar por todas partes?

─Claro que sí, pero a poco; ya avanzaste mucho hoy. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a etiquetar tus utensilios de la escolares? Son muchos y los necesitas para el lunes.

─¡Si, es verdad!¡Iré a la escuela! ¡Te haré sentir orgullosa, ya verás! ─ Videl sonrió.

─Ya lo haces…

Esa pequeña y entusiasta niña se había convertido en su mundo. Cada cosa que hacía, parecía ayudarla a curar la herida del pasado.

─¡Vamos, mami; te quedaste atrás! ─gritó la niña a metros de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente, Pan era su cura.

* * *

><p>No podía dormir, no podía comer ni concentrarse en su trabajo. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo de a poco…Nunca había sentido una angustia igual, ni siquiera cuando un paciente moría. El doctor Stevens observó su reflejo. No se reconocía…Se sentía cada día mas avergonzado, con miedo y culpa. Lo que hizo fue imperdonable: ayudó a separar a una madre de su bebe. ¿Acaso habría perdón para él? Era angustiante y más teniendo la presión de Mr. Satan de guardar el secreto. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría…No había dinero en el mundo que callara su consciencia.<p>

* * *

><p>El rubio miraba el techo de su habitación pensativo. No entendía por qué Gohan se empeñaba en torturar a su amiga. Ya suficiente daño había hecho como para que volviera con las mismas intenciones. No podía permitir que lastimara a Videl de nueva cuenta, no señor. Esos años habían sido los peores de la vida de la joven ex - justiciera y no permitiría por nada del mundo que se repitieran. Sharpner se sentó en la cama. Gohan y él tendrían una muy seria charla…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí. Lamento tanto la tardanza, en serio, he estado muy ocupada con la uni, pero ojalá el capitulo lo compensara. Les agradezco infinitamente sus favs, follows y los reviews; ellos mantienen la historia viva y dan un gran incentivo a mi imaginación. Las cosas se van a poner más intensas a partir de aquí, así que, vayan preparándose xD<strong>

**Gracias por leer y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;), **

**Feliz Navidad (atrasadas) y prospero año 2015**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	11. Encuentros y Verdades

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>─Muy bien, Panny, ya llegamos. ─dijo Videl estacionándose en la entrada de la escuela. Por fin el día había llegado, el primer día de Pan en la escuela. Había decidido que no se perdería una ocasión tan importante, por lo que, se levantó temprano, preparó todo lo que Pan pudiese necesitar y se preparó mentalmente para desempeñar su papel de madre a la perfección en este día tan importante. ─¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ─preguntó mirándola por el retrovisor, al no obtener respuesta.<p>

─¿Y si no les agrado? ─ preguntó la niña de repente con clara preocupación en su voz.

─¿Pero que dices, pequeña? Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y harás amigos.

─¿Eso crees?

─Estoy segura. ─La joven Satan bajó de su auto y le abrió la puerta a la pequeña niña quien, de inmediato, tomó la mano de Videl. ─¿Qué te parece si entramos?

Madre e hija recorrieron los largos pasillos de la primaria que pronto sería el segundo hogar de la pequeña niña. Veían como los padres dejaban a sus pequeños con los maestros quienes los recibían gustosos. Algunos niños jugaban en el patio de juegos, mientras otros se encontraban se encontraban haciendo uno que otro deber que había sido olvidado. Al parecer, el rango de edades iba desde los 3 a 12 años, pero no todos se encontraban mezclados. Finalmente, llegaron a la oficina principal, entraron sin hacer mucho alboroto, lo cual no sirvió de nada, ya que, era imposible no reconocer a la hija del gran campeón del mundo.

─¡Oh por Dios, es Videl Satan! ─exclamó la joven secretaria al verla entrar. Videl trató de sonreír amablemente.

─Hola…tenemos una cita con…

─¡Sí, ya sé a qué ha venido! ─chilló feliz. ─Había leído los apuntes, pero pensé que era una broma. ─exclamó feliz. ─Pasen, pasen, la directora los espera.

─Te lo agradezco mucho. ─dijo estrechando su mano de manera afectiva.

─Al parecer te admira mucho, mami. ─dijo Pan mientras se alejaban de la entusiasta chica.

─Eso parece…

Tocaron levemente la puerta y casi de inmediato, recibieron una respuesta.

─Pasen. Hola, señorita Satan, Pan, que bueno verlas por aquí. ─saludó cordialmente. ─ ¿Estas emocionada por tu primer día de clases, Pan? ─la niña asintió. ─Eso es bueno. ─respondió. ─Bueno, ya sus exámenes fueron calificados y debo decir que los resultados me sorprendieron bastante.

─¿A qué se refiere?

─Pan obtuvo una calificación muy superior a la que se espera de una niña de 4 años, es decir, posee conocimientos más allá del nivel que se espera.

─¿Y cómo afecta eso a Pan?

─Pan debe estar en el nivel que le corresponde, por lo tanto, hemos decidido que saltará un par de cursos y cursará el primer nivel de primaria. ─ Videl abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─Estaría unos dos cursos más adelantada. ¿No sería perjudicial para ella? ─ dijo preocupada. Habría chicos más grandes que ella y temía que pudieran lastimarla o aprovecharse de ella.

─Lo perjudicial sería atrasarla sin necesidad. ─respondió. ─Ella ya domina los contenidos de los cursos que queremos omitir. ─ Videl miró a la pequeña.

─¿Y tú qué opinas, Pan? ¿Quieres omitir esos cursos? ─la niña se quedó por unos minutos pensativa.

─Creo que sería lo mejor…─Videl no tuvo más opción.

─En ese caso, ya no hay nada que discutir. ─la directora sonrió.

─Perfecto. ─respondió anotando algo en un papel. ─En cuanto inicien las clases, introduciré a Pan en su nuevo grupo.

─Gracias por todo; vamos Pan. ─ ambas salieron del despacho, despidiéndose de la entusiasta secretaria y saliendo al pasillo alborotado de personas.

─Mami, ¿ya te vas?

─Claro que no, esperaré a que estés en clases, ¿bien? ─ la niña asintió. ─ mientras tanto, le haré compañía a la niña más adorable de todas. ─dijo pellizcando su mejilla juguetonamente. La sonrisa que le dedicó la pequeña, completó el mundo de la joven justiciera. Esa niña era su razón de vivir; no tenía dudas al respecto.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Acaso estás arrepentida? ─preguntó la científica a su amiga. Cuando vio a la esposa de Goku parada en la puerta de su residencia a las 6 am, supo que algo la molestaba. Eran amigas desde hace años y sabia que algo no andaba bien y no se equivocó.<p>

─Honestamente…estoy más confundida que arrepentida. ─contestó. ─Todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en el bienestar de mis hijos, pero ahora no sé si he hecho bien.

─Esto es por Gohan, ¿cierto? ─preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

─Sí. Hace tiempo que no sé de él y con lo que me dijo Goten hace unos días, i ansiedad se ha incrementado.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ─ Milk negó.

─Goten me contó que se encontró con una niña…la hija de Videl. ─ Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─ ¿Videl tiene una hija?

─Sí, según Goten, tiene 4 años. Bulma, concuerda con la fecha en que Gohan me reveló que había estado con ella y yo he empezado a sospechar que esa niña es…

─Hija de Gohan… ─terminó la oración por ella.

─Y mi nieta…─terminó de decir con ilusión. ─Bulma, si esa niña es realmente mi nieta, no podría evitar sentirme culpable de que esa bebé viviera todo este tiempo sin su padre.

─Pero… ¿Gohan sabe al respecto?

─Si lo supiera, no me hubiera dejado comprometer con aquella chica, eso tenlo por seguro…

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

─No lo sé, pero si esa niña es realmente mi nieta, yo…quiero ser parte de su vida.

Bulma la observó con pena. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo con la forma en que su amiga manejó toda aquella situación con su primogénito, pero ella no era nadie para opinar. Debía ser horrible no tener ningún tipo de comunicación con su hijo y más aún, tener una posible nieta que tal vez nunca la llamaría abuela.

─ ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ─ambas mujeres giraron su vista hacia el torbellino de 6 años que parecía una versión miniatura de la científica. Al parecer, estaba molesta. ─ ¡Papi es un grosero!

─Eso lo sé, pero, ¿por qué lo es esta vez?

─No quiere ir al día, "Mi papi ayuda en la escuela". ¡Hoy nos toca a nosotros! ─Bulma suspiró exasperada. ¡¿Ni un pequeño favor se le podía pedir a ese hombre?! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era buena idea mezclar Vegeta y niños en un mismo panorama…

─Lo siento mucho, hija, pero yo no puedo asistir; tengo una reunión muy importante.

─ Aw, pero mamá….

─Yo puedo llevarte, claro si quieres…─madre e hija miraron a Milk sorprendida.

─¡Sí, mami, ella es como de la familia! ¡¿Me puede llevar?! ¡¿Puede?! ¡¿Puede?!

─ ¿Estás segura, Milk?

─Sí, ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer y me serviría como distracción.

─Si tú lo dices…

─ ¡Sí! ¡Vamos señora Milk! ─exclamó el torbellino de 6 años mientras prácticamente arrastraba a la esposa de Goku hasta la salida.

Bulma negó sonriente. Esperaba que esa pequeña salida, despejaras todas las dudas de su mente.

* * *

><p>─Bueno, Pan, ya llegó el momento. ─dijo Videl mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y le arreglaba un poco la ropa. ─Ya verás como todo saldrá bien y harás muchos amigos. ─la pequeña asintió más segura para luego, abrazar a la joven ex justiciera.<p>

─Te quiero mucho, mami.

─Y yo a ti, Panny. ─dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo. ─Ahora, ve y diviértete, ¿bien? ─la niña asintió. Se despidió por última vez de Videl y caminó hasta su maestra quien la esperaba en la puerta del salón.

La hija de Mr Satan sonrió complacida. Le alegraba saber que estaba contribuyendo a facilitarle la infancia a esa maravillosa niña. Miró su reloj. Aun era temprano; tenía tiempo antes de tener que ir a trabajar, por lo que, decidió relajarse un poco e ir por un café. Ya había desayunado, pero un cafecito más no le haría daño. Salió del recinto escolar y emprendió rumbo hacia aquella cafetería que le había cambiado la vida.

* * *

><p>─Entonces… ¿te gusta mucho la escuela, Bulla? ─ preguntó la matriarca de los Son tratando de crear algún tema de conversación. Al ver tantos niños, no podía evitar pensar en la hija de Videl, su posible nieta…Era irreal pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que una linda niña fuera esa nieta que tanto había añorado por tanto tiempo y quería verla.<p>

─Supongo que sí; es divertido jugar con otros niños y no solo con Trunks. ─respondió. ─Este mi salón, ¡entremos!

La pequeña Brief entró enérgicamente al salón, arrastrando a Milk en el proceso. Luego de las presentaciones formales, la esposa de Goku se dirigió al fondo del salón y observó como los niños se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres, aguardando a las indicaciones de su maestra.

─Muy buenos días, niños.

─¡Buenos días! ─respondieron los niños a coro.

─El día de hoy, una nueva compañerita se nos une a la clase. ─dijo. Miró hacia la puerta e hizo una pequeña seña. En cuestión de segundos, la madre de Gohan vio como una pequeña niña, de pelo lacio y largo, amarrado en dos coletas y un flequillo, entró tímidamente al salón. Al principio, no prestó mucha atención, pero cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la niña que competían con el negro de la noche más oscura, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. No…no podía creerlo…─ Vamos, no seas tímida. Preséntate con tus compañeros.

─Hola…me llamo Pan Satan, mucho gusto en conocerlos. ─ y ahí…Milk no tuvo dudas. Era ella, la niña de la que Goten le había hablado. Se emocionó. Hace tiempo que no sentía una esperanza semejante; esa niña…podría ser su nieta.

─Bienvenida, Pan. ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Bulla? ─ la hija de Bulma levantó la mano para que Pan pudiera ubicarse. La pequeña niña se dirigió a su lugar.

─Hola, soy Bulla.

─Mucho gusto, Bulla.

─ ¿Por qué tu apellido es el nombre de la ciudad?

─Porque mi mami tiene ese apellido y me lo dio a mí.

─¿Y no se supone que debes llevar el apellido de tu papi?

─Yo no tengo, papá.

─Lo siento, no debí decir eso. ─se excusó la niña apenada.

─No es nada, además, mi mami me quiere por los dos. ─ respondió animada la pelinegra.

─Eso es bueno. ─ respondió. ─Te diría que te prestaría a mi papá, pero es muy gruñón. ─Pan rió por lo bajo. ─Oye, Pan, en el recreo, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo y mis amigas? De seguro les caerás bien.

─Me encantaría.

Ambas niñas se enfrascaron en una amena conversación, ante la atenta mirada de Milk, quien no podía salir de su asombro. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa pequeña niña le había devuelto algo que había perdido tiempo atrás: la esperanza.

* * *

><p>No sabía que le depararía este nuevo día, pero por lo menos, el hecho de que vería a Videl, aunque fuera a distancia, valía la pena de aventurarse en él. No sabía decir con certeza si estaba más cerca de la ex-justiciera, pero sin duda lo estaba intentado y darse por vencido no era una opción. Estaba aparcando su auto en el estacionamiento de la jefatura. El lugar estaba desolado, cosa que por alguna razón le agradó; no tenía ganas de entablar alguna conversación. Abrió la puerta de su automóvil y observó cómo alguien se acercaba a él.<p>

─Qué bueno que llegas, te estaba esperando. ─Gohan miró con indiferencia al rubio frente a él.

─¿Ah sí? ¿Se puede saber para qué? ─respondió no prestándole mucha atención.

─De Videl…de ella quiero hablar. ─Gohan cerró la puerta de su automóvil y le prestó atención. ─Quiero que te alejes de ella; déjala en paz. ─ el primogénito de los Son frunció el ceño. Tenía que estar escuchando mal…

─¿Perdón? ¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme eso? ─ él lo miró desafiante.

─Soy su amigo y como tal, te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. ─sentenció. ─Ya la has lastimado lo suficiente; no la fastidies más.

─No quiero hacerle daño. La amo, Sharpner y quiero estar con ella. ─Sharpner rió de manera irónica.

─Se nota, por eso jugaste con ella mientras salías con su mejor amiga.

─No tienes ningún derecho en juzgarme.

─¡Claro que lo tengo! ─vociferó; decir que estaba furioso era poco. ¿Cómo tenía el cinismo de decirle eso? No podía creerlo…─¡No tienes idea del infierno que ha pasado por tu culpa!

─Nunca quise que eso pasara, te lo juro, pero no podía hacer otra cosa en ese momento…¡y no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado!

─ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Romperle el corazón a una chica y dejar a otra en el altar? Para mí, suena sencillo… ─Gohan lo miró contrariado.

─ ¿Tú sabías que Erasa y yo jamás nos casamos? ¡¿Por qué diantres no se lo dijiste a Videl?! ─ahora era su turno de estar furioso. ¿Qué le costaba aclararle a la pelinegra ese detalle? ─ ¿Ese ha sido tu plan? ¿Ocultarle las cosas?

─¡Protegerla del monstruo que la destruyó! Prefiero mil veces que viva en una mentira a que se ilusione con un patán como tú.

─¡Ella me importa; la amo!

─¡¿Y por eso la embarazaste y la dejaste a su suerte?! ─Gohan abrió los ojos como platos.

─¿Qué…dijiste? ─preguntó aún no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Eso no podía ser cierto. Sharpner palideció. Había hablado de más y no existía forma de negar lo que acababa de decir. ─¡Respóndeme! ─ el rubio se mantuvo en silencio. El mayor de los Son tomó a Sharpner bruscamente del cuello. ─ ¡¿Ella tuvo un hijo mío?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Acaso es Pan?!

─No.

─ ¡No me mientas!

─ ¡No lo hago! ─respondió Sharpner, un poco intimidado por la actitud que había tomado su ex compañero de clases. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

─ ¡¿Y dónde está?! ─preguntó preso de la ira─ ¡¿Dónde está?!

─La bebé murió… ─esas tres palabras fueron como si hubiese recibido el peor de los ataques. Una desesperación que no lo dejaba pensar claramente se instauró en su pecho. ¿Él y Videl tuvieron una bebé y la criaturita estaba…muerta? Soltó el agarre sobre el rubio y quedó rememorando algún indicio de que lo que Sharpner le había confesado fuera verdad.

─_**Gohan…yo debo decirte algo.**_

¿Acaso…era eso lo que quería decirle? ¿Qué estaba embarazada? Furia irradiaba de su ser. ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijo?! ¡¿Por qué no había insistido más?! Si hubiese sabido del embarazo, todo hubiese sido diferente. Totalmente fuera de sí, se acercó a Sharpner y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

─ ¿Qué estas…¡haciendo!? ─gritó el joven rubio al sentir como era elevado del suelo y emprendía vuelo con un furioso saijajin. ─ ¡Gohan, bájame! ¡¿Estás loco?! ─ dijo mientras se aferraba a su ex-compañero, quien estaba volando tan rápido que no le permitía abrir los ojos con normalidad, parecía no escucharlo. Desde que la había encontrado, ella dejó de ocultar su ki, por lo que, en esos momentos, sabía muy bien dónde encontrarla. Lo único que rondaba en su mente era descubrir la verdad y Videl tendría que decírsela sí o sí.

* * *

><p>Ella nunca fue una mujer cobarde, pero al parecer, una pequeña niña de 4 años era capaz de hacer desaparecer toda aquella valentía que siempre le había caracterizado. Los niños estaban en pleno recreo y la pequeña había hecho amigos muy rápidamente, muchos de los niños atrapados por la curiosidad de su apellido. Pero luego de algún tiempo compartiendo con los otros niños, Pan se dirigió al salón de clases. Extrañada, siguió a la pequeña. Abrió la puerta y la encontró en su asiento, dibujando o escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. ¿Estaba…estudiando?<p>

─Hola. ─la pequeña niña levantó la vista.

─Hola, señora Son.

─Puedes decirme Milk. ─terminó de decir.

─Está bien. ─dijo recordando el momento en que la profesora la presentó frente a la clase. ─¿Qué se le ofrece, señora Milk?

─Nada en específico. ─respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y se inclinaba un poco para ver que hacía. ─ Te vi entrar al salón y me extrañé; aún no acaba el receso.

─Lo sé, pero quise venir a completar las clases que me he perdido; quiero ponerme al día con los deberes. ─respondió. Milk no pudo evitar sonreír.

─Pero es tu primer día de clases, ¿no crees que debería estar conviviendo con tus compañeros?

─Tal vez, pero no me quiero quedar más atrás de lo que estoy.

─Entiendo. ─dijo la matriarca de los Son. ─Apuesto a que tu mami está muy orgullosa de lo responsable que eres. Tu mami se llama Videl, ¿verdad? ─la niña asintió sin apartar la vista de sus actividades. ─ ¿Sabes? Yo la conozco; iba a la secundaria con mi hijo. ─Pan la miró sorprendida.

─¿En serio?

─Sí, se llama Gohan. ─los ojos de la pequeña niña se abrieron a más no poder.

─¿Usted es la mamá del señor Gohan? ─ahora fue el turno de Milk de sorprenderse.

─¿Lo conoces?

─Sí, es el compañero de trabajo de mi mami; él es súper bueno conmigo y siempre está para ayudar a mi mami y a mí. ─La matriarca de los Son forzó una sonrisa. Su hijo estaba presente en la vida de la niña. ¿Acaso sus sospechas eran ciertas? ¿Pan era hija de Gohan y él estaba al tanto?

─Eso quiere decir que…como se llamaba…─dijo de manera pensativa. ─¡Goten ¿Es su hijo también, ¿verdad? Lo conocí cuando fui a tomar mi examen de admisión.

─Así es. ─confirmó.

─Es un chico muy agradable. ─respondió regalándole una gran sonrisa. Una sensación de calidez invadió el corazón de la esposa de Goku.

─Me alegro que se hayan llevado tan bien. ─comentó ─¿Necesitas ayuda con tus deberes?

─Umm…sí. Se me dificulta aprenderme la tabla del nueve, ¿me puede ayudar?

─Por supuesto. ─dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y se apoyaba parcialmente del pupitre. ─Lo único que debes hacer es sumar de nueve en nueve y… ─ siguió la mujer explicándole a la pequeña que prestaba suma atención. No se había sentido tan en paz en años; Pan era una niña especial sin dudas.

* * *

><p>No se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que ponía en ocultar su ki, es decir, no drenaba toda su energía, pero se dio cuenta de que la mantenía un poco más atenta (paranoica) de lo normal. Ya que Gohan la había encontrado, no tenía sentido en seguir ocultándolo. Estaba saliendo de la cafetería, totalmente distraída, contrariada, como si presintiera que algo pasaría, pero trataba por todos los medios ignorar esa incómoda situación. Se había estacionado en uno de los parqueos menos solicitados por su lejanía del local, por lo que, prácticamente, el lugar estaba desierto.<p>

─¡Videl! ─ se detuvo en seco y giró hacia el origen del llamado. No podía ser cierto.

─Erasa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Aunque no lo creas, esto es pura casualidad, pero me alegro de encontrarte, yo…

─Yo…yo debo irme…hablamos des…

─ ¡No! ─interrumpió Erasa, sorprendiendo a su amiga. ─¡No vamos a posponer esta conversación por más tiempo!

─Nosotras no tenemos nada de qué hablar…─dijo de manera fría, mirándola de la misma manera.

─¿Te desapareces por cuatro años, sin decir nada a nadie y no tenemos nada de qué hablar? No me digas estupideces, por favor.

─Erasa, dejemos las cosas cómo están; así es mejor. ─ La rubia la miró indignada. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio. ─Ahora, si me disculpas…─dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

─¿Te acostaste con Gohan? ─Videl se congeló en su sitio.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Lo que escuchaste. Dime, ¿te enredaste con él? ─ no sabía por qué le estaba preguntando eso con semejante carga de celos y enojo, como si la hubiese traicionado. Ella había aceptado que si había algún culpable en esta historia era ella, por interponerse sin querer en la relación de sus dos amigos, pero ahora que la tenia de frente y la estaba confrontando, algo cambió. No sabía si era la situación o la actitud que Videl había tomado hacia el tema, pero le enojaba el hecho de pensar que Gohan le fue infiel con su mejor amiga.

─Eso no es asunto tuyo. ─respondió aún dándole la espalda.

─¡Claro que lo es! ─respondió fuera de sí. ─¿No que eras muy valiente? Dime en mi cara que te revolcaste con mi novio.

─Basta…─susurró al borde de la paciencia.

─Dímelo en mi cara, Videl…¡Dime lo cualquiera que fuiste!

─¡Sí! ─respondió girando para verla de frente. ─¡Estuve con él! ¡Te lo repito mil veces si es necesario! ─admitió mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba con furia. ¿Cómo osaba ella a llamarla cualquiera cuando ella ni siquiera le importó sus sentimientos cuando comenzó a salir con Gohan? ─¿Y sabes qué? Aún así, no me siento mal; ─dijo mientras sonreía irónicamente─ yo no fui la que olvidó lo que es ser una amiga y no una hipócrita que se cree superior!

¡PLAF!

Ese fue el sonido que retumbó en el aire. El sonido de la mano de Erasa impactándose fuertemente contra el rostro de Videl, formando una bofetada bestial. Videl miró indignada a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga, quien al parecer, volvía en sí y miraba con horror lo que había hecho.

─Videl, yo…

─Adelante…pégame de nuevo. ─respondió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y una triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro. ─ Tal vez el dolor físico pueda aminorar el emocional… ─ la joven rubia se sintió miserable, pero no lo mostró. ─ ¡Pégame a ver si estos malditos e infernales cuatro años desaparecen!

─No eres la única que sufrió, ¿sabes? Estaba con un chico que no me amaba… ─Videl rió irónicamente.

─Pobrecita de ti, uno de los tantos chicos con los que has salido, te rechazó. Debió ser horrible perder tu record perfecto.

─No estás siendo justa…

─¡¿Y tú sí?! ─preguntó. ¡No sabes por lo que he pasado! ¡No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que se siente levantar cada día deseando que fuera el último! ─ dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. ─ ¡No tienes idea de lo terrible que es perder lo que se convirtió en tu razón para seguir y no hablo de Gohan! ─Erasa la miró arrepentida. Ella sabía que Videl le ocultaba algo más, ya que, la conocía bien y sabía que jamás se derrumbaría solamente por perder a un hombre.

─Yo…─trató de decir, pero las palabras simplemente no abandonaban su boca. Nunca había visto a Videl tan destrozada. Ella era una experta ocultando sus sentimientos y que se quebrara de ese modo, era inverosímil para ella. ─ ¿Qué pasó en esos cuatro años? ¿Qué te ha hecho sufrir así? ─la pelinegra no dijo nada, solo la miró intensamente por unos momentos y cuando se había decidido a contarle toda la historia, vio un par de figuras acercarse volando hacia ellas.

Erasa, al ver que su compañera fijaba su vista a algo detrás de ella, giró sobre sí misma y miró sorprendida como Sharpner y Gohan se acercaban…volando. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su ex-novio y sintió ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, no por que estuviera ahí después de tanto tiempo y después haberla dejado poco antes de la boda, sino por la furia que denotaba su expresión mientras soltaba a Sharpner en el suelo, con muy poca delicadeza, y se acercaba a ellas sin cambiar la expresión.

El joven semi-saijajin caminó directamente hacia Videl, haciendo contacto visual con ella en todo momento. El par de orbes azules denotaban incertidumbre y rareza, al ver la ira en los orbes negros que no dejaban de mirarla y tenía un muy mal presentimiento, al notar que había llegado con Sharpner.

─Gohan, ¿qué…?

─¿Tuvimos una hija? ─preguntó con voz grave, potente y amenazante. Tanto Videl como Erasa abrieron los ojos en puro shock. Una por lo fuerte de la revelación, la otra con miedo a lo que seguiría. Gohan la tomó del brazo de manera brusca, pero sin llegar a lastimarla y la miró directamente a los ojos. ─¡Respóndeme!

Videl palideció.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento tanto la demora, pero han pasado tantas cosas que me han dificultado actualizar. Mis archivos de la PC se BORRARON y, por consiguiente, mis historias con ellos T_T Los capítulos en los que estaba trabajando se perdieron y con la Universidad siempre acechándome, me ha sido imposible volverlos a escribir. Lamento si los hice esperar, pero espero que el capitulo lo compense.<strong>

**Les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, favs y follows, son el impulso principal que me anima a continuar este proyecto.**

**En cuanto a tus sugerencias **_**ola kea ce XD**_**, te agradezco las sugerencias, a medida que avance la historia, veré si me es idóneo incluir alguna, no prometo nada, ya que tengo más o menos la historia planeada, pero aun así, te agradezco mucho tu aporte ;) Por cierto, acertaste en el hecho de que Sharpner y Gohan tendrían un enfrentamiento; desde siempre quise que tuvieran algún encuentro como este; no me pude contener jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y, ya sabe, siéntanse libres de comentar ;), **

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**

**Posdata: Si siguen alguna de mis otras historias, les pido paciencia, desde que me desocupe un poco, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


	12. Necesitamos Sanar

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Gohan sabía o mejor dicho, sospechaba. ¿Debía negarlo o decirle toda la verdad?<p>

─ ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Es cierto o no?!

─Gohan, tranquilo. Ella…

─ ¡Cállate! ¡No te entrometas! ─exclamó Gohan, para luego volver su atención a la pelinegra. ─ ¡Respóndeme, Videl! ¡Necesito saber! ─ A estas alturas, le era imposible aguantar las lágrimas. De alguna forma, el silencio de ella, sumado a las lágrimas que estaban descendiendo por aquel rostro femenino, le confirmaban la terrible verdad. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella… ¡Necesitaba que se lo dijese!

Ella asintió.

─Sí…tuvimos una hija, pero ella…─un nudo en la garganta se instaló de inmediato. No podía decirlo en voz alta, le dolía demasiado recordar que su pequeña ya no estaba con ellos. ─murió…─la expresión de Gohan pasó a ser de total desesperación.

Tuvo una hija…y ni siquiera pudo conocerla.

Su agarre sobre la chica se aflojó hasta desaparecer por completo. Sentía que algo se le había sido arrebatado sin siquiera saberlo y ahora sentía ese vacío en todo su ser. No sabía cómo reaccionar después de esto. Esa opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba respirar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de sus ojos.

El guerrero que derrotó a Cell, estaba roto por dentro.

─Gohan, yo…

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─dijo con dolor en su voz.

─Yo…te juro que traté…

─ ¡Debiste tratar más! ─exclamó él. ─ ¡Ni siquiera intentaste decírmelo cuando nos reencontramos! ─Videl se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que tenía razón, debió haberle contado, pero es que le era difícil y más después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. ─¡No puedo creerlo!

─S-Sólo… déjame…decirte…─trató de decir entre hipidos.

─Ya es muy tarde.

─Gohan…

─Déjame en paz…─la frialdad en su voz fue suficiente para callarla. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así; con tanto odio y rencor hacia ella. Ese no era el Gohan que conocía…

El mayor de los Son no dijo nada más. Tomó vuelo y se alejó del lugar.

Videl no aguantó más. Era demasiado para ella. Tener que recordar todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos cuatro años y confirmárselo a Gohan, quien debería estar odiándola en esos momentos, eran suficientes para quebrantar su espíritu.

Y comenzó a llorar.

─Videl…─llamó Sharpner acercándose a ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella lo miró por unos instantes, para luego salir disparada hacia su auto, entrando en él y cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo. ─Espera, no. ─dijo tratando de detenerla, pero ya era tarde. Ya el auto había arrancado.

Suspiró frustrado. Todo esto era su culpa. No debió entrometerse ni hablar de más. Él y su gran bocota… Tenía que hacer algo.

─¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ─preguntó Erasa al ver sus intenciones. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Nunca pensó que en esos cuatro años había ocurrido semejante tragedia y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Tal vez si no hubiese retenido a Gohan a su lado, las cosas serían diferentes.

─¿A dónde crees? A buscar a Videl.

─No.

─¿No?

─No. ─sentenció ella. ─Dale un poco de tiempo a que se tranquilice; no puedes abordarla así. ─Sharpner lo pensó por un momento. Su amiga se había ido al borde de una crisis y lo más lógico, sería ir a consolarla, pero Videl era diferente a todas las chicas que conocía y de seguro, necesitaría tiempo para calmarse. Terminó asintiendo. ─Mientras tanto, necesito que me lo cuentes todo. ─Sharpner la observó en silencio. ─Necesito entender toda esta situación.

Sharpner solo se dedicó a asentir. Después de lo que había presenciado, no veía el punto de ocultarle información.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba un lugar solitario, alejado de cualquier persona a quien pudiese lastimar. Estaba tan furioso que sabía que no podía controlar su ki. En cualquier momento iba a perder el control por completo…<p>

Voló y voló sin rumbo hasta que por alguna razón, llegó a ese lugar. Aquel sitio devastado por una de las batallas más importantes de su vida y el cual albergaba amargos recuerdos: el lugar de los Juegos de Cell. No Sabía porque había volado hasta allá. Tal vez tenía que ver con lo que representaba ese lugar: dolor, rabia, impotencia; aquellos mismos sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el amplio lugar.

Él siempre quiso ser papá y más aún si era con la mujer que amaba. Así que, al enterarse de que tuvo una hija a la que nunca conoció y jamás podría hacerlo.

Lágrimas de impotencia, gritos de rabia, sollozos de dolor. ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz? ¿No podía tener un respiro? Enterarse de algo tan horrible, especialmente, sabiendo que Videl se lo ocultó…

El suelo comenzó a temblar…

Su ki se estaba incrementando…sus ojos cambiaron de color, su pelo también, el suelo bajo sus pies se quebraba…sus emociones estaban tomando el control y sinceramente…no le importaba.

Y gritó…como aquella vez cuando se enfureció ante Cell. Tenía que sacarse toda esa frustración. Las montañas se partieron en dos y todo a su alrededor se volvía confuso.

─ ¡Gohan! ─ escuchó cómo alguien lo llamaba, pero lo ignoró. ─ ¡Gohan! ─llamaron de nueva cuenta. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros. ─ ¡Oye! ─pero él parecía no escucharlo. ─ ¡Hijo, mírame! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Soy yo: papá! ─ le dijo Goku como si de un niño se tratase, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Cuando sintió el ki de su hijo fluctuar hasta el punto del descontrol, se preocupó. Su primogénito era muy disciplinado y sabía controlar su poder a la perfección, por lo que, verlo así tan fuera de sí, le hacía entender que algo grave le había pasado. Él y todos los guerreros Z habían acudido a investigar. El semi-saijajin miró a su padre, aún con lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro. Goku, también transformada en super-saijajin para poder acercarse a él, se preocupó aún más. ─Hijo…─el joven no pudo más…Volvió a su estado normal, siendo imitado por su padre, y se echó a llorar en el hombro de su Goku como si volviese a su niñez, siendo observado por todos los presentes. El patriarca de los Son lo abrazó. No sabía que le había pasado, pero para quebrantarlo tan severamente, tuvo que ser algo horrible.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición: sentada en su auto, llorando en silencio. Todo era su culpa… ¿Desde cuándo dejaba que el miedo la dominara? Debió decírselo desde que se reencontraron, pero le fue difícil, y más teniendo en cuenta que en ese tiempo, ella pensaba que estaba casado.<p>

Ya era tarde…

Gohan debía estar odiándola en esos momentos y con justa razón. No había caso en culpar a Sharpner. Lo que haya pasado que conllevó a la revelación de aquel secreto, no importaba. El rubio había sido el mejor amigo que pudo desear en esos últimos años y estaba segura de que no fue con mala intención.

Suspiró frustrada.

Tenía que hablar con Gohan; contarle todo desde un principio. Si él decidía odiarla, lo entendería, pero primero, debía escucharla…

Miró su reloj.

Ya era tiempo de ir por Pan. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y encendió el motor para ir por su hija.

* * *

><p>─Eso ha sido todo por hoy, mis pequeños; recojan sus cosas. ─dijo la maestra. De inmediato, todos los pequeños comenzaron a organizar sus pertenencias, para luego, dirigirse a la salida. Unos corrieron hacia sus padres y otros hacia el patio de juegos esperando a que sus progenitores llegaran por ellos.<p>

─ ¿Te gustó tu primer día de clases, Pan? ─ preguntó la maestra mientras se acercaba a la niña. Ella asintió.

─Mucho, señorita. Me encantó la escuela. ─dijo sonriente mientras guardaba sus últimas pertenencias.

─Me alegro de escuchar eso. ─dijo la educadora. ─¿Qué te parece si esperamos que a tu mami llegue? Quiero hablar con ella.

─ ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ─preguntó preocupada.

─Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero informarle cómo te fue en tu primer día. ─la niña pareció tranquilizarse. Minutos después, alguien más entró en el salón. ─Oh, señora Son, ¿se le ha olvidado algo? ─Milk asintió.

─Bulla ha dejado su muñeca por aquí. ─dijo mientras buscaba por todos lados.

─ ¡Aquí está! ─exclamó la pelinegra, sacando la muñeca de debajo de la mesa que ambas compartían. ─Al parecer se le olvidó tomarla del escritorio. ─La esposa de Goku se acercó a ella.

─Muchas gracias, pequeña. ─dijo Milk mientras tomaba la muñeca que Pan le extendía. ─ ¿Sabes algo? Me divertí mucho ayudándote hoy.

─Sí, fue muy divertido, gracias. ─la niña sonrió de tal forma que la matriarca de los Son juró ver una semejanza entre esta niña y sus hijos: juraba que había visto la famosa sonrisa de los Son.

─De nada. Nos vemos pronto. ─dijo saliendo del salón.

Su corazón lo confirmó. Era su nieta, sin duda alguna…

Se sorprendió al ver como alguien le pasaba por el lado rápidamente e ingresaba al salón del cual ella se alejaba. Miró por la ventana del salón y la vio…Era Videl. Vio como Pan corría hacia ella y cómo la ex-justiciera la cargaba. Mientras la maestra y la joven madre se enfrascaban en una conversación, ella las examinó por un momento. No podían negar que eran madre e hija. El parecido era innegable…

Decidió alejarse del lugar. Su consciencia la estaba matando. ¿Ella había alejado a una dulce e inocente niña de su padre? Era suficiente pata que una oleada de culpa recorriera todo su interior, especialmente, luego de haber compartido con aquella pequeña que le había robado el corazón.

No sabía qué hacer a continuación, pero por los momentos, era mejor que nadie se enterara y guardar aquel bello momento que pasó con su nieta.

* * *

><p>Horrible…Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Gokú. Tanto él como Piccolo fueron los únicos que se quedaron a consolar al joven guerrero en su inesperado quebranto. Los demás entendían que estos dos eran los más propicios para lograr calmarlo, así que, decidieron no intervenir.<p>

Gohan, entre lágrimas, les contó todo lo que había descubierto. Ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos al escuchar su relato. Los dos conocían a el joven Son y sabían que una de sus grandes metas era formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, por lo que, enterarse de que Videl le había ocultado algo tan importante como que estaba embarazada y que la bebé murió, debía estar destruyéndolo…

─ ¿Y…ahora qué harás? ─preguntó Piccolo sentándose en aquella roca en donde los hombres Son se encontraban en esos momentos.

─Yo…no lo sé…

─Así que… ¿simplemente te vas a rendir? ─preguntó Goku tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero la verdad, todo ese asunto lo había impactado; Después de todo, esa criaturita era su nieta…

Gohan no respondió.

─ ¿Serás un cobarde y huirás de la situación? Ese no es el Gohan al que yo entrené desde que era un niño. ─respondió Piccolo. Goku puso su mano sobre su hombre.

─Como padre, te entiendo y más al saber que nunca supiste de ella y jamás podrás conocerla, pero no creo que sea el momento de bajar los brazos y rendirte. ─razonó. ─Por lo menos, tienes a Videl… ─Gohan levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre con una mirada cargada de dolor.

─ ¿Cómo se supone que la vea de la misma manera después de esto?

─Si ella pudo aguantarte nuevamente, ¿por qué tú no? ─respondió Piccolo. El joven Son observó a su maestro confundido. ─ La enamoras, luego sales con su amiga. Como si no fuese poco, la embarazas y te comprometes con su amiga…Toda chica en su sano juicio te hubiese arrancado la cabeza, y más aquella chiquilla que por cualquier cosa explota, pero no, ella se alejó, estando embarazada, pensando que así tu serías feliz… ─explicó. ─ ¿Y tienes el descaro de decir que no puedes verla de la misma manera porque te ocultó esto? Por favor…

─ En eso tiene razón. ─secundó Gokú. ─Además, si te sientes tan miserable por la noticia, ¿cómo crees que se ha sentido ella por estos últimos 4 años? ─Gohan pareció pensarlo. ─ Enterarse de que esa pequeña, que pasó 9 meses dentro suyo, creciendo, moviéndose, simplemente…ya no estaba…ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debió sentir…

─Me molesta admitirlo, pero esa chica tiene agallas… ─y Gohan sabía que esa era lo más cercano a una aprobación que recibiría de su maestro.

Ellos tenían razón y se sentía culpable. No podía creer lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Si él se sentía así, ¿cómo estaría ella? ¿Cómo había sobrellevado estos 4 años? Si él sentía esta desesperación en esos momentos, ¿qué clase de infierno había vivido ella? La amaba…solo ella podía quererlo tanto como para ocultar su embarazo solo para no arruinar lo que ella suponía era su felicidad…

─Soy un idiota…la traté horrible.

─Dinos algo que no sepamos…─respondió Piccolo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

─Solo no permitas que sea tarde de nuevo, hijo. ─ esas palabras eran sabias para él. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado estos últimos años, pero primero…debía de terminar de digerir todo antes de verla.

Sonrió tristemente. Sin su padre y el señor Piccolo, de seguro no hubiese recapacitado. Tenía mucha suerte de tenerlos.

* * *

><p>─ ¿Qué te parece, mami? ─ preguntó la pequeña enseñándole unos ejercicios de caligrafía que había terminado.<p>

─Están muy bien, cariño. ─contestó Videl forzando una sonrisa. ─ Ya solo te falta dibujar este mapa. ─dijo mientras le extendía un mapa impreso. ─¿Tienes tus crayones? ─la niña asintió. ─Pues manos a la obra.

Después de ir por Pan, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de todo su estrés. Pasó todo su tiempo con el pequeño torbellino de cuatro años, cocinándole, bañándola y ayudándola con todos los deberes que tenía de la escuela, en la cual por cierto y según su maestra, encajaba perfectamente. Era una preocupación menos… Pero Gohan era una constante. Después de lo que pasó esa tarde, estaba más que claro que su ex- compañero de clases la odiaba con todo su ser y no lo culpaba. Tal vez no quería saber de ella, pero necesitaba contarle como estuvo todo el asunto.

─ ¿Mami? ─llamó la niña sin despegar la vista de su dibujo.

─ ¿Si, pequeña?

─Hoy estuviste llorando, ¿verdad? ─Videl se quedó estática. ¿Cómo…? Al ver que su mami no le respondía, Pan levantó la mirada y la miró de manera expectante. ─No quise decir nada porque mi maestra estaba presente y tampoco lo hice cuando llegamos porque pensé que ya no importaba, pero de nuevo te veo triste y me preocupa. ─Pan soltó sus crayones y se dirigió hasta Videl, para sentarse en su regazo. ─ ¿Es por la escuela? Si es eso, te juro que no vuelvo jamás, pero no te quiero ver triste. ─la hija de Mr Satan no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Podía ser más tierna? Acarició su cabello.

─¿Pero qué dices? A mí me encanta que vayas a la escuela. ─respondió. ─Me gusta que aprendas mucho, hagas nuevos amigos y te diviertas.

─Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?

─Son cosas de grandes que no deben preocuparte a ti.

─Pero no me gusta verte triste. ─se quejó.

─Cuando estoy con mi niña favorita, siempre estoy feliz. ─dijo besando su pelo tiernamente, para después hacerle algunas cosquillas, recibiendo un par de carcajadas como respuesta. Y justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. ─Así que no te preocupes por mí y sigue con tu tarea, ¿bien? ─la niña asintió mientras bajaba de su regazo para dejarla atender la puerta.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─ llegó a la puerta y vio a su visitante. El hombre rubio que la veía desde el umbral de la puerta se veía nervioso, arrepentido y expectante a lo próximo que podría decir la chica frente a él y más aún porque pasaban los segundos y ella no decía nada. De seguro lo odiaba…─Entonces… ¿no piensas pasar? ─el rubio la miró sorprendida.

─ ¿Tú no estás…?

─ ¿Enojada? ─completó la frase. ─Claro que no, ¿por qué lo estaría? Sé que cualquier cosa que pasara para que Gohan se enterase, estoy segura de que no fue de mala intención.

─Videl… ─no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

─Eres como mi hermano, Sharpner y no quiero pelearme contigo, y más en estos momentos. ─ella tenía razón. No podía dejar que se desmoronara. ─ ¿Vas a pasar o no? ─él sonrió.

─Con esa amabilidad…─dijo en forma de broma.

─ ¡Sharpner!

─Hola, pequeña, ¿qué haces?

─Estoy haciendo mi tarea, ¿te gustaría ver? ─ preguntó ilusionada.

─Por supuesto; sólo déjame comentarle algo a tu mami, ¿bien? ─la niña asintió. Videl lo miró extrañada. ─¿Qué te parece si yo cuido a Pan y tú te tomas una noche libre?

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó asombrada─ Estoy bien…

─No, no lo estás. ─respondió rápidamente. ─ Sé que tratas de disimularlo para no preocupar a Pan, pero tú y yo sabemos que ella ya debe de sospechar algo, ¿o me equivoco? ─ella negó con la cabeza. ─Debes despejar la mente y ver que harás con esta situación. ─ No le gustaba darle la razón a su amigo, pero esta vez la tenía. Necesitaba despejar la mente…

─Está bien…sólo déjame dejar todo listo, ¿bien? ─él asintió.

Y así lo hizo. Preparó la cena, ayudó a Pan a terminar los deberes, la bañó y, en esos momentos, se encontraba llevándola a la cama.

─ ¿Y me prometes que estarás aquí en la mañana para llevarme a la escuela? ─preguntó la niña mientras Videl la arropaba. Pan no estaba muy convencida de aquella improvisada salida de su mami, pero si eso serviría para animarla, ella no intervendría.

─Te lo prometo, mi niña. ─se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. ─Buenas noches.

─Buenas noches, mami; cuídate. ─Videl le dedicó una última sonrisa, para luego cerrar la puerta tras sí y encarar a cierto rubio.

─No me mires así; todo estará bien. ─dijo prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la salida.

─Pero…

─Sin peros. Tienes qué pensar en qué harás con Gohan y Erasa. ─dijo abriendo la puerta y arrastrándola hacia afuera. Videl frunció el ceño.

─¿Y por qué debería pensar en Erasa? ─el rubio sonrió de manera nerviosa.

─¿No te había dicho? Bueno…le conté todo…¡Adiós! ─dijo cerrando la puerta antes de que Videl pudiese siquiera detenerlo. Bueno…lo mataría en la mañana.

Por ahora, necesitaba relajarse. Ni siquiera trajo algo consigo porque, aunque sonara tonto, simplemente quería deambular por uno de sus lugares favoritos y llegar a él de una manera que hace mucho no hacía libremente: volar. Amaba como se sentía el aire nocturno en su rostro en esa fresca noche. Fruto de un impulso, soltó su trenza y dejó que su pelo danzara libre al compás de aquella brisa.

Y le encantó…Tenía tanto que no se sentía así…

Luego de hacer una que otra maniobra como en sus tiempos de secundaria, emprendió vuelo hacia aquel lugar que le traía tan buenos momentos. Amanecería y ella seguiría disfrutando de todo lo que aquel paraíso le deparaba y, con suerte, sus pensamientos se aclararían más rápidamente.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba simplemente perfecta. El cielo estrellado, la gran Luna que resplandecía, la brisa que recorría el lugar…Gohan miraba el paisaje distraído. Había decidido acampar esa noche para despejar su mente con el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Llevó algo de comida y unas sabanas y cobijas para improvisar una cama a la orilla de aquel lago. Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos porque atesoraba muchos recuerdos gratos para él. Sonrío mirando aquel pequeño lago y un recuerdo llegó de inmediato a él.<p>

─_**¡No puedo hacerlo! ─ se quejó la joven justiciera dando una pequeña patada al suelo, notablemente frustrada.**_

─_**Oh, vamos, Videl, ya casi lo logras. ─animó el joven Son. La joven estaba teniendo problemas para darle dirección a sus ataques de ki y Gohan no podía encontrar la escena más adorable. ─ Ven; déjame ayudarte. ─dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y de manera inocente, trató de ayudarla a guiar su energía. Ese inocente contacto fue suficiente para que un fuerte sonrojo apareciese. Videl se alejó bruscamente de él, tropezando con una piedra. Gohan reaccionó de inmediato, tomándola del brazo, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al lago detrás de ellos. ─¿Estás bien, Videl? ¿No te hiciste nada? ─preguntó preocupado, pero todo eso se desvaneció al ver lo cerca que estaba de su rostro: ella sentada y el sosteniéndose para no caer sobre ella. **_

_**Esos labios eran una tentación muy grande.**_

_**Anhelaba eliminar esa distancia entre ellos y besarla sin ningún tipo de reparo. Lo necesitaba, así que…se armó de valor. Esa distancia se tornaba más corta, sus respiraciones chocaban, sus ojos se cerraban y…**_

─ _**¿Qué están haciendo? ─preguntó una voz infantil. Tanto Gohan como Videl se separaron de inmediato. **_

─ _**¡Goten! ─regañó Gohan. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

─_**Mami me dijo que viniera por ustedes. ─respondió. ─ El almuerzo está listo. ¿Vienes Videl? ─preo el niño tomándola de la mano.**_

─_**Claro…─respondió como si estuviese aturdida.**_

_**Y ese, fue el primer intento de Gohan para robarle un beso a la chica de su sueño.**_

Sonrió.

Daría lo que fuese por tenerla a su lado en esos momentos. Lo deseaba tanto que podría jurar que sentía su ki acercarse…Frunció el ceño…Un momento… Esperanzado, se levantó del suelo y en efecto, ahí estaba ella, aterrizando a pocos metros de él. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, especialmente con su pelo suelto y totalmente al natural; no recordaba la última vez que la vio así.

─Videl…─la joven justiciera miró hacia la dirección de la voz y quedó sorprendida al verlo. No podía creerlo. Se miraron por un par de segundos donde ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

─Yo mejor… me voy…

─ ¡No! ─exclamó él rápidamente. ─Quédate…

─Gohan…

─Lo siento…─Videl lo miró sorprendida. ¿Él le pedía disculpas a ella? ─He sido el peor de todos contigo: te he hecho sufrir, te humillé y…nunca debí tratarte de ese modo; si yo me siento así de mal al enterarme de todo esto, no puedo imaginar lo que tú has estado sintiendo estos últimos años… ─ella empezó a sollozar.

─Necesitamos… hablar…─él asintió. Videl siguió a Gohan hasta su pequeño campamento improvisado donde tomaron asiento y observaron los lindos reflejos de la Luna sobre el agua. ─Yo…nunca quise ocultártelo, es solo que…estaba aterrada. Tú estabas con Erasa en ese momento y…no sabía cómo decírtelo. Al final, yo…decidí que tenías derecho a saber que serías papá, pero cuando intenté hacerlo…

─Erasa anunció que estábamos comprometidos…─ella asintió.

─No me creí capaz de arruinar tu felicidad, yo…

─No era feliz. ─respondió él, sorprendiéndola por completo.

─Pero tú y Erasa…

─Estaba con ella por obligación…

─No te entiendo…

─Por razones de intereses, mi madre me obligó a estar con ella. ─Videl no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ─Cuando desapareciste, mi mundo se vino abajo y el día de la boda, gracias a las palabras de mi padre y del señor Picollo, terminé de entender que no podía hacerlo, mi corazón no le pertenecía a Erasa. Videl mantenía en silencio. ─ Si hubiese sabido de nuestra bebé…

─Ella era un ángel… ─comenzó Videl a decir, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos. ─Yo no llegué a conocerla como tal, pero… ─dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz. Gohan rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él, tratando de infundirle fortaleza para continuar con el relato. ─cuando sentí sus movimientos, sus pataditas, todos aquellos antojos y, especialmente su llanto al nacer, yo…me sentí tan afortunada… ─el joven guerrero no pudo reprimir una rebelde lágrima que descendió por su mejilla.

─ ¿Qué… le pasó?

─ Una complicación que…no habían detectado en los cuidados prenatales, es por eso que yo…me siento tan culpable.

─Videl…─dijo con pena mientras la alejaba un poco para verla de frente.

─Tal vez mis cuidados no fueron suficiente y ella…

─No, Videl, no te hagas esto, no… ─dijo él, tomándola del rostro delicadamente mientras le secaba delicadamente las incontrolables lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. ─No fue tu culpa, no hiciste nada malo. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado estoy seguro de que no fue tu culpa. ─dijo él dejando caer otra lágrima por su propio rostro, la cual, Videl alejó tiernamente.

─Necesitamos sanar…─dijo ella más calmada, perdiéndose en aquellos oscuros y profundos ojos que la habían enamorado desde un principio. Gohan apoyó su frente en la de ella.

─Y así será…─ y así terminó de desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y la besó como hace tiempo quería hacerlo.

Esa caricia de sus labios estaba cargada de sentimientos muy poderosos que los dos necesitaban exteriorizar pronto: dolor, angustia, amor, resignación…porque ya no podían cambiar el pasado, pero era posible forjar el futuro…

Gohan la recostó sobre aquellas cobijas que, por aquella noche, simularían ser su cama, sin dejar de probar esos suculentos labios de los cuales jamás se cansaría. La amaba…no tenía duda de aquello y necesitaba demostrárselo. Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cuello, acercándolo más a ella, necesitaba eliminar cualquier distancia que pudiese existir entre los dos. Lo necesitaba como el mismísimo aire para respirar…Fueron 4 años de sufrimiento, de incertidumbre y de todo tipo de altibajos que ellos necesitaban descargar en un muy anhelado reencuentro y así sería.

Como la primera vez, la ropa fue desapareciendo, los besos y las caricias se fueron intensificando, hasta que sus almas se encontraron nuevamente entre cobijas y sabanas que hacían lo mejor posible por ocultar sus cuerpos, pero eso era lo de menos. Hicieron el amor como si no hubiese mañana y solo aquel cielo estrellado fue testigo de aquel reencuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Tengo clases a primera hora, pero no podía dormirme sin terminar este capítulo. Gracias de corazón por el apoyo; sus favs, follows y reviews impulsan esta historia a continuar. Se los agradezco de verdad.<strong>

**Yo sé que las festividades ya pasaron, pero se me había olvidado decirles que había subido un one-shot navideño de esta pareja y Pan; por si a alguien le interesa leerlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye**

**Posdata: Ola ke ace xD, acerca de tu sugerencia en un review de otra historia, te informo que, en realidad, si hay una mini secuela de ese one-shot. La empecé hace casi un año atrás y por cuestiones de tiempo, nuevos proyectos y demás, no le he dado los toques finales. La trama gira en torno a un día que se le concede a Gohan para estar con su familia, pero no como lo sugeriste, pues pensé que una historia así, debe terminar un poco agridulce, para poder mostrar un lado diferente de Videl sin Gohan y será un two-shot. De todos modos, te agradezco la sugerencia. **

**Ah y no te preocupes por lo de leer, me encanta que disfruten de mi trabajo, para algo escribimos, ¿no? **

**Gracias de nueva cuenta,**

**Noone00**


	13. Getting Close

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>Se estiró perezosamente en el sofá, totalmente desorientado por el sueño que aun lo invadía. Cuando por fin logró ubicarse, se incorporó de aquel mueble y fue a inspeccionar la casa. Pasó por la habitación de la pequeña Pan, encontrándola totalmente perdida en el mundo de los sueños, luego pasó por la de Videl y, como esperaba, ella no se encontraba ahí. Miró el reloj; faltaban unos 15 minutos para las 6 am, por lo que surgió otra pregunta en él: ¿Qué hacía el despierto a esa hora? Videl dijo que volvería a tiempo para alistar a Pan, así que, él no debía preocuparse. Retrocediendo en sus pasos, volvió al sofá y reanudó su sesión de sueño antes interrumpida.<p>

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a asomarse anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. El mayor de los Son llevaba despierto un par de minutos, admirando a la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado. Se encontraban acostados en la improvisada cama que Gohan había creado la noche anterior antes de la llegada de la pelinegra y envueltos en frazadas y sabanas que cubrían sus cuerpos y los protegía de la tenue brisa que recorría el lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la figura femenina que le daba la espalda en esos momentos. Aún no podía creer lo que pasó la noche anterior. Como volvió a revivir aquella noche de hace cuatro años unas dos, tres…ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuantas veces se habían entregado el uno al otro la noche anterior, lo que sí sabía era que, después de esto, no había forma de que amara a alguien más que a ella. Sin poder contenerse, acarició su larga melena, para luego acercarse y depositar una serie de tiernos besos en su níveo cuello.<p>

─Te amo…─susurró en su oreja. En cuestión de segundos, la chica estaba girando en sus brazos y quedando frente a él. Su cara de asombro lo descolocó un poco. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─Aún estas aquí…─y ahí, Gohan se sintió fatal al entender por qué su sorpresa.

─No pienso cometer los mismos errores del pasado. ─respondió con total convicción. ─Ella sonrió tímidamente. Los recuerdos invadían su mente. Fue sublime la forma en que se entregaron el uno al otro en más de una ocasión la noche anterior. Aun no podía creer que ese Gohan tranquilo e ingenuo que conoció en sus años de secundaria, pudiese convertirse en ese hombre tan intenso y pasional que la envolvía en un torbellino de placer.

─Es bueno saberlo. ─el joven semi-saijajin la besó de manera pasional. Quería congelar ese momento para siempre. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin la tenía entre sus brazos. Se separaron cuando el aire se hizo escaso. ─Y… ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─A nosotros. ─ La pregunta podría sonar obvia después de todo lo acontecido durante esa noche, pero necesitaba escucharlo de él; necesitaba estar segura. Él acarició su pelo tiernamente.

─Te amo, Videl y quiero estar contigo.

─Yo también te amo, pero tengo miedo de que el pasado no nos permita estar juntos y yo no creo soportar otra decepción, Gohan, no puedo…

─Oye, no digas eso…─interrumpió él. ─ ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos de nuevo? ─ Se reincorporó un poco en las cobijas. ─Hola, mi nombre es Gohan, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ─ella sonrió divertida.

─Me llamo Videl. ─él fingió sorpresa.

─ ¿Como la hija del salvador del mundo? No me digas que…Oh, señorita Videl, es un honor conocerla. ─ella no pudo evitar reírse, contagiándolo a él. ─Supongo que lo de anoche fue nuestra primera cita, ¿no?

─Se podría decir que sí. ─él sonrió.

─No te digo que olvidemos lo que ha pasado. Esos acontecimientos formarán parte de nosotros hasta el final de nuestros días, lo que sí te digo es que de ahora en adelante, debemos enfocarnos en ser felices y superarlo. ─dijo él. ─ Y es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, pero contigo a mi lado. Hace cuatro años fui cobarde y no supe cómo defender lo que sentía y sigo sintiendo por ti, pero ya no más. Te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, honrando la memoria de nuestra hija. ─Videl no pudo contener aquella lágrima que descendió por su mejilla y que Gohan rápidamente hizo desaparecer. Escucharlo decir eso, especialmente la parte de su hija, era lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento. ─Te amo.

─Y yo a ti.

No sabía que deparaba el futuro, pero se sentía más confiada de averiguarlo con Gohan a su lado.

* * *

><p>Introdujo las llaves con suma delicadeza. Después de aquellas hermosas palabras por parte de Gohan, se entregaron una vez más a la pasión. Era como si ninguno pudiese saciarse completamente del otro, después de todo, fueron cuatro años de constante ausencia…Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó todo a su alrededor. La casa seguía en penumbras y eso no le gustaba. Eran las 7 am, ya deberían estar despiertos.<p>

Subió al segundo nivel para despertar a Pan, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarla sentada en su cama, tratando sin éxito de atarse los cordones.

─Buen día. ─La pequeña levantó la vista de inmediato.

─ ¡Mami! ─dijo mientras corría hacia ella, siendo de inmediato cargada por la joven justiciera. ─Pensé que no llegarías.

─Te prometí que estaría aquí y no te defraudaría. ─respondió. ─Veo que ya estas lista.

─Mas o menos: ya me bañé y me vestí, pero no he podido peinarme ni atarme los cordones. ─dijo algo desanimada.

─Pero hiciste todo bien. Estás preciosa. ─dijo. Admirando el sencillo atuendo que vestía: una linda blusa blanca de mangas largas y un sencillo pantalón. ─Ven, te ayudaré a peinarte y a atarte los zapatos. ─la colocó en el borde de la cama y procedió a ayudarla con los zapatos. ─ ¿Ya desayunaste?

─No. ─respondió. ─Estaba esperando a que llegaras porque no quería despertar al señor Sharpner; se ve muy tranquilo mientras duerme.

─Por suerte, llegué yo para acabar con esa tranquilidad. ─respondió "tomando" su nariz cariñosamente y sacándole una sonrisa a la niña. Luego de terminar con sus zapatos, Videl se dispuso a peinar su cabello y, con una pequeña banda, amarró la parte superior del cabello, quedando como una cola de caballo, dejando la parte inferior suelta, y por supuesto, dejando su flequillo caer por su frente. ─Vamos a hacerte algo de comer. ─dijo mientras se dirigía junto a Pan hacia la cocina, solo tenía que despertar a cierto perezoso. Como ya había hecho en una ocasión, volteó el sofá con todo y su amigo en él.

─ ¡Oye! ─ exclamó él segundos antes de estamparse contra el suelo. ─ ¿Qué tienes en contra de despertar a las personas con delicadeza?

─Es lo que te mereces. ¿No se supone que cuidarías de Pan mientras no estaba?

─Y eso hice, pero como dijiste que llegarías a tiempo para llevarla a la escuela, no pensé que fuese solicitado. ─ella enarcó una ceja. ─Oh, vamos, si ya la vestiste…

─Ella se preparó sola. ─el rubio no supo que responder a eso.

─Ok Pan, me haces quedar mal…─la niña sonrió.

Con esa conversación terminada, Videl se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno a su amigo e hija, dejándolos comer mientras ella se alistaba. Subió a su habitación, eligió la ropa que usaría y entró al baño para darse una merecida ducha. Mientras las gotas de agua comenzaban a refrescarla completamente, no pudo evitar pensar en Gohan. No terminaba de creer que la noche de hace cuatro años se repitiera tan intensamente; aun podía sentir sus besos y sus caricias sobre su piel, quemándola ante cada contacto…Sacudió la cabeza. No podía enfrascarse en esos recuerdos. Ella tenía cosas que hacer. Terminó de ducharse y se alistó rápidamente para llevar al pequeño torbellino de cuatro años a la escuela.

─Muy bien, ¿ya estamos listas? ─dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

─Sí, mami. ─respondió la pequeña cerrando su mochila y tomando su almuerzo.

─Muy bien, espérame en el auto. ─ella obedeció. Videl se acercó a Sharpner.

─Gracias por todo; de verdad necesitaba despejarme un poco.

─No fue nada. ─dijo con una sonrisa. ─ ¿Lograste organizar tus ideas?

─No sabes cuánto…

─Me alegro de escuchar eso.

─ ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? ─él negó.

─Tengo cosas que hacer.

─Está bien. ─dijo ella tomando todas sus pertenencias. ─No olvides asegurar puertas y ventanas. ¡Nos vemos!

Y con eso, Videl abandonó su hogar.

* * *

><p>─ ¡Pan! ─exclamó una voz en el preciso momento en que la pequeña entró al salón.<p>

─Buenos días, Bulla. ¿Qué traes ahí?

─Es un videojuego que "tome prestado" ─dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. ─No creo que mi hermano lo note.

─ ¿Y no te meterás en problemas por hacerlo?

─No creo; mi papi me defenderá, ─dijo totalmente segura de sus palabras. ─pero eso no importa ahora, ¿quieres que juguemos tú y yo?

─ ¿Y qué hay de las demás chicas?

─A ellas no les gustan estos tipos de cosas; nunca me sentí totalmente cómoda con ella, pero contigo sí, y eso que te conozco desde hace poco. ─Pan sonrió. ─Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Jugamos en el recreo?

─No me lo perdería por nada.

Bulla sonrió abiertamente y tomó la mano de su amiga para dirigirse a sus pupitres mientras conversaban de un sinfín de cosas.

* * *

><p>Dejó su bolso en una silla cercana mientras se preparaba mentalmente para comenzar un día laboral. Tenía que revisar varios papeles, visitar algunas escenas del crimen, entrevistar varias personas…tenía un día muy ajetreado por delante. Decidida a comenzar, tomó el primer portafolio y comenzó a leerlo con detenimiento, cuando iba por la mitad del mismo, escuchó que tocaban la puerta.<p>

─Adelante. ─la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un adorable y enorme oso de felpa siendo cargado por alguien.

─Entrega especial para la señorita Videl. ─dijo una voz detrás de él, que ella conocía muy bien. El hombre, sin apartar el gigantesco oso de su rostro, le entregó una pequeña nota.

"_**Un osito especial, para la más especial de todas.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Gohan"**_

─Gohan, sé que eres tú. ─dijo sonriente después de haber leído la nota. El joven semi-saijajin bajó el enorme oso y observó a la pelinegra sonriente.

─Buenos días. ─dijo entregándole el peluche y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. ─ Como sé que no te gusta mucho cuando las flores se marchitan ni comer dulces en la mañana, fui por un osito de esos que tenias de niña y que te encantaban. ─explicó él. ─Espero que te gusten.

─Te acordaste de todo. ─dijo notablemente sorprendida. Esos datos salieron a la luz en sus tiempos de amistad cuando entrenaban y compartían tardes como simples amigos. No podía creer que lo recordase.

─Nunca lo olvidé. ─respondió.

─Gracias, Gohan, fue muy lindo de tu parte.

─No fue nada; todo por mi adorada novia. ─Videl lo miró sorprendida.

─ ¿Novia? ─ él se puso nervioso.

─Bueno, sí…tu sabes, tu y yo…lo de anoche… ¿o no? Yo solo…

─Sólo bromeo. ─dijo tratando de contener la risa. ─Nunca cambias…

─No hagas eso, de verdad me mortificaste. ─ella sonrió.

Algunas cosas parecían no cambiar y estaba feliz de que así fuese.

* * *

><p>Bebía su café con verdadera calma, o por lo menos eso aparentaba en el exterior. En el interior, la culpa la estaba consumiendo. Se sentía como una de esas típicas chicas que salían en aquellas películas que se interponían entre los protagonistas, a pesar de que, no fue con intención. El solo hecho de pensar que su mejor amiga y su ex prometido habían pasado ese infierno solo porque ella tuvo un capricho de diva, la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.<p>

─Lamento la demora.

─Pensé que no vendrías.

─Te di mi palabra, así que…─dijo mientras tomaba asiento. ─ ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ella dudó en contestar. Sentía que su requerimiento estaba muy fuera de lugar en esa situación, pero aun así, necesitaba hacerlo.

─Necesito que me ayudes a acercarme nuevamente a Videl.

─ ¿Para qué? ─preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

─Quiero enmendar mi error y tratar de salvar aquella amistad que alguna vez existió entre ambas.

─Erasa, no sé si sea buena idea que…

─Por favor, Sharpner: extraño a mi mejor amiga y necesito reparar aquel daño que le hice; te lo suplico. ─él pareció pensarlo. No sabía si sería lo adecuado dado la situación, pero debía admitir que le gustaría resolver este asunto entre ellas de una vez por todas.

─Está bien…veré que puedo hacer.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Lo último que se perdía era la esperanza.

* * *

><p>Pan miraba distraída por la ventana del salón. Como su mami debía trabajar hasta altas horas de la tarde, ella debía quedarse en la escuela haciendo deberes y demás cosas hasta que ella terminase.<p>

─ ¿Ya terminó sus deberes, señorita Satan? ─la niña dio un pequeño respingo.

─Si, maestra. ─la docente encargada, la miró extrañada. Esa niña tenía un montón de tareas que no eran tan sencillas para niños de seis años, y contando que ella tenía cuatro, debería tomarle más tiempo.

─Déjame ver. ─la niña le entregó los cuadernos. La educadora inspeccionó cada uno con cuidado, comprobando que, no solo los deberes estaban completamente llenos, también estaban hecho a la perfección. ─Es impresionante, Pan; eres muy aventajada para su edad.

─Gracias, maestra.

─Aun falta una hora para que tu madre venga por ti y ya acabaste.

─ ¿Puedo dar un paseo por la escuela? Estoy algo aburrida.

─No lo sé; no deberías ir sin supervisión…

─Por favor. ─ dijo de manera suplicante.

─ ¿Me prometes que no te meterás en líos? ─la niña asintió. ─Está bien, puedes ir.

─Gracias.

─ ¡No te alejes demasiado! ─pero ya era tarde. La pequeña hace rato que estaba fuera del salón.

Pan pensó en ir al patio y simplemente, relajarse mirando el cielo y disfrutando de la suave brisa, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo. Una curiosidad innata la guió hacia un salón de donde provenían varias voces. Se asomó un poco y notó que no era un salón; era una especie de mini dojo donde habían varias niños un poco más grandes que ellas, haciendo algunos movimientos característicos de combate. ¿Eso eran artes marciales? Vio como unos niños estaban en combates, otros practicaban algunos movimientos y otros estiraban para ponerse en marcha.

No sabía por qué, pero Pan tenía unas ganas tremendas de participar en esa actividad. No entendía por qué, pero de repente, quería patear un par de traseros.

─ ¿Pan? ─la pequeña niña dio un salto al escuchar una voz que ya había escuchado antes detrás de ella.

─ ¿Señor Goten? ─preguntó extrañada. ─ ¿Qué hace aquí?

─Soy ayudante en las clases junior. ─respondió. ─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Terminé mis deberes y vine a dar un paseo.

─Ya veo. ─respondió. ─ ¿Quieres entrar?

─ ¿Yo?

─Claro. ─respondió con naturalidad. ─ ¿Nunca lo has intentado?

─He visto algunas peleas, pero nunca lo he intentado.

─Siempre hay una primera vez; ven, yo te voy a enseñar. ─sin darle tiempo a responder, tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y la adentró al lugar, ante la atenta mirada de todos.

─Veo que traes a una nueva, Son. ─dijo el maestro. Un hombre musculoso e imponente que de inmediato, intimidó a la pequeña. ─¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Pan…

─Vino a ver la clase y a intentar unos movimientos conmigo.

─Muy bien; siéntete como en casa, pequeña. ─ La niña asintió. No entendía como alguien podía verse tan aterrador y ser tan amable. Era lo contrario al papá de su mami; se veía amable, pero era muy aterrador…

─Vamos a comenzar con cosas sencillas, ¿bien? Quítate los zapatos. ─ella obedeció. ─Vamos a comenzar con la postura de pelea. ─dijo tomando posición. ─ ¿Ves? Imítame─ y así lo hizo. ─ Nada mal. ─Ahora, haz estos movimientos. ─Goten lanzó dos puñetazos, uno con cada brazo y luego dio una patada aérea.

─ ¿Y eso es lo básico?

─Sí…creo que me excedí un poco. Sólo haz lo que puedas. ─ella asintió y, sorprendiendo al menor de los Son, hizo los movimientos a la perfección.

─ ¡Eso estuvo genial! ─aplaudió él. ─ ¿Estás segura que nunca habías practicado antes?

─Segura.

─Pues déjame decirte que tienes un talento natural. ¿Quieres intentar otra cosa? ─preguntó. Ella asintió entusiasmada. ─Mira, esta es una posición defensiva…

Y el tiempo voló después de eso.

* * *

><p>Observaba aquella nota con verdadera angustia. Hace una semana que la escribió y aun ni reunía el valor para enviarla a su destino. Ese pedazo de papel tan insignificante, contenía unas pocas palabras que podrían destruir la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la suya, pero ya no podía más. No debió vender su integridad por dinero; debió mantenerse firme y no contribuir a esa monstruosidad en la que había participado.<p>

Miró la nota por enésima vez ese día.

Su deber era enviarla, pero temía el resultado de esta.

Frustrado consigo mismo, volvió a guardar la carta como llevaba días haciendo.

* * *

><p>Videl miró por el espejo retrovisor viendo el gigantesco oso que ocupaba la mitad de su asiento trasero. Aún no podía creer que después de todo este tiempo y todo lo acontecido, ella y Gohan estuviesen saliendo. Estaba tomando esto como un nuevo comienzo que le brindaba la vida: un adorado novio, una tierna hija y un amigo incondicional…estaba empezando a sentir aquella paz que hace tanto no sentía.<p>

Bajó del auto en busca del pequeño terremoto de cuatro años. Se supone que estaría en el salón acabando sus deberes, por lo que, escuchar su risa a través del pasillo era extraño. Aún extrañada, abrió la puerta de dónde provino la risa y esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que su pequeña Pan estuviese en un lugar de artes marciales.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ dijo corriendo hacia ella.

─Hola, cariño.

─ ¿Videl? ─la hija de Mr Satan miró al joven que le había llamado.

─ ¿Goten? ─el joven sonrió a más no poder y tomó a Videl entre sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

─ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hermana mayor! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ─esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa.

─Lo mismo digo. ─dijo separándose un poco de él. ─Mírate, estás enorme; incluso estás más alto que yo.

─Cualquiera es más alto que tú.

─ ¡Oye! ─ambos rieron.

─ ¿Verdad que el señor Goten es genial, mamá?

─Claro que sí. ─respondió. ─A propósito, ¿Qué haces aquí, Pan?

─Estaba probando con las artes marciales y… ¡me encantan!

─Tiene un talento natural; debería seguir practicando. ─exhortó. ─¿Y sabes qué, Pan? Tu mami te puede ayudar. Es la mejor peleadora de todas.

─¿En serio, mami?

─Bueno, tengo tiempo que no practico.

─ ¿Por qué no? Tú amabas entrenar y eras muy buena.

─ Algunas cosas cambiaron. ─respondió. ─Fue un placer verte de nuevo, hermanito, pero ya tenemos que irnos. ─Videl lo abrazó afectuosamente al chico. Había crecido tanto que aún le costaba reconocerlo.

─Entiendo. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

─Tenlo por seguro. ─él sonrió.

─Adiós, Pan.

─Adiós, Señor Goten.

Madre e hija abandonaron el pequeño dojo, pasaron por las pertenencias de Pan al salón y, luego, subieron al auto para ir a casa.

─ ¿Quién es este adorable osito? ─preguntó Pan mientras jugaba con su acompañante.

─Es un regalo.

─ ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿El Señor Gohan? ─Videl la miró por el retrovisor.

─ ¿Y por qué intuyes que fue él?

─ Porque él te quiere mucho; se le nota. ─ella sonrió.

─Pues acertaste; él me lo regaló.

─ ¿Ya son novios?

─ ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas para una niña de cuatro años?

─¡Eso es un sí! ¡Qué bueno! El señor Gohan es genial. ─exclamó ella. ─Tiene mi total aprobación.

─No sabía que necesitaba tu aprobación para salir con alguien.

─Obvio que la necesitas; no dejaré que cualquier persona salga contigo, tú mereces lo mejor. ─Videl sonrió feliz.

─Pues te lo agradezco, Panny. ─respondió. ─ ¿Qué te parece si hoy damos un paseo y cenamos fuera? ─la niña asintió feliz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 semanas después.<em>**

* * *

><p>No podía dormir, no podía comer…la culpa estaba consumiéndolo vivo. Tenía que hacer que la verdad se supiese, aunque fuese de manera indirecta. Se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta su despacho y tomó el sobre. Definitivamente, hoy lo enviaría.<p>

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera sabía que festividad era, pero agradecía el día libre que le obsequiaba y más porque le había extendido el fin de semana. No tenía que ir a trabajar, ni llevar a Pan a la escuela…no debía salir de su casa para nada, lo cual agradecía. Se sentía muy enferma. Los síntomas habían comenzado días atrás y, al no ser tan intensos, había podido ignorarlos con éxito, pero desde la noche anterior, los síntomas habían empeorado. Estaba tan mal que no encontraba una forma segura de salir de la cama.<p>

Ahí, postrada en la cama, rememoró lo acontecido en estas tres semanas.

Su relación con Gohan iba de maravilla. Su ahora novio no perdía la oportunidad de consentirla con la más mínima cosa. Habían hablado de su hija, de cómo sería ahora, de que le gustaría y cosas así por el estilo, como una rara terapia para ambos que consistía en extrañar menos; todo con él iba de maravilla.

Sharpner había estado insistiendo con que se reuniera con Erasa para hacer las paces. Ella no estaba en contra de la idea, pero en esos momentos, no era su prioridad. Erasa debía entender que necesitaba tiempo para organizar sus ideas y ver si realmente había salvación para aquella amistad. El joven rubio no recibió con brazos abiertos la renovada relación entre ella y Gohan, pero terminó aceptando, solo porque la veía más contenta, aunque dejó en claro que no dejaría de vigilar al mayor de los Son.

Después de aquella pequeña practica con Goten, Pan quedó muy interesada en las artes marciales y le rogó que la dejará practicarlas, por lo que, la inscribió en ese grupo extra curricular y hasta ahora, la chica estaba fascinada. Todo el mundo le decía que la niña tenía talento natural.

Giró un poco en la cama. Se sentía fatal. Sintió como un lado de la cama se hundía y como un pequeño cuerpo se aferraba a ella.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor, mami?

─Sí, pequeña; no te preocupes. ─mintió. Podía sentir como su estomago se retorcía ante los fuertes mareos que la aquejaban.

─Pero no te ves muy bien. ─giró para encararla y tratar de tranquilizarla. Al parecer, no sirvió de mucho.

─Estaré bien; ¿qué hora es?

─Las 6:30 am. ─dijo la pequeña. ─Duerme un poco más; yo iré a ver caricaturas. ─la pequeña niña bajó de la cama con cuidado y, sin que ella lo notara, tomo su teléfono celular. Necesitaba hacer una llamada; esperaba que el último número al que su mami llamó fuese el que ella quería marcar.

* * *

><p>Eso era todo; oficialmente viviría en su baño. Hace menos de quince minutos que había llegado a él para devolver la cena del día anterior y presentía que si se levantaba, podía devolver algo más. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía tan enferma que el simple hecho de levantarse del suelo, le causaba terror.<p>

─ ¿Videl? ─escuchó como la llamaban. Frunció el ceño; ya estaba alucinando. ─ ¿Dónde estás?

─ ¿Gohan? ─ dijo al reconocerlo en el umbral de la puerta.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó mientras se agachaba para tomarla entre sus brazos.

─Claro…solo quise inspeccionar la confortabilidad del piso de mi baño. ─respondió sarcásticamente.

─No estás tan mal como pensé. ─dijo sonriendo.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó mientras el mayor de los Son la depositaba en la cama.

─Pan me llamó; se escuchaba muy preocupada. ─respondió simplemente. ─Y con mucha razón, Videl, no te ves nada bien, ¿qué te pasa?

─No lo sé; no me sentía tan mal desde que…─paró de hablar al caer en cuenta lo que iba a decir…No…no podía ser. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa y pánico que invadió el rostro de su novia, Gohan comenzó a preocuparse.

─ ¿Desde cuándo Videl? ─ella lo miró fijamente, aun en shock.

─Desde que…estuve embarazada…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicos! Tarde, pero seguro. Sé que algunos se preguntan si ya se acerca el final y, honestamente, no les puedo responder con seguridad. Mis historias se desarrollan conforme se van cerrando los ciclos en ella, así que, todo depende de las circunstancias. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo a este fic con sus reviews, favs y follows, ustedes hacen esto posible. <strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo (el cual se extendió bastante) y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar,**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye!**


	14. Entre embarazos y sospechas

**Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>Su mente se había quedado en shock. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella estaba esperando otro hijo suyo? Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro casi de manera automática.<p>

─ ¡Videl, esto es genial! ─exclamó envolviéndola entre sus brazos. ─ ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ─ estaba tan ensimismado en su emoción que no notaba la expresión de sorpresa que profesaba su novia.

¿Un bebé? ¿Otro embarazo? ¿Estaba preparada mentalmente para ello?

─No podemos emocionarnos aún, Gohan…ni siquiera me he hecho la prueba. ─dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible. El entusiasta semi-saijajin se alejó un poco de ella, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y colocó su mano suavemente sobre su vientre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

─ ¡Sí hay un bebé dentro de ti! ¡Siento su ki! No sé cómo no lo percibí cuando llegué ─ se recriminó mentalmente.

─ ¿Estoy… embarazada? ─decía aun sin procesar todo el asunto por completo. Él asintió. ─No puedo creerlo…

─Pues créelo, mi vida.

Videl observaba la expresión de júbilo en las facciones de su novio. Se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, envuelto en la alegría de su próxima paternidad. Eso la hacía sentir culpable… ¿Por qué no sentía la misma felicidad que él tenía en esos momentos? Iban a tener un bebé, una pequeña personita creada por ambos gracias al amor que se profesaban, un ser que les provocaría una felicidad inmensa y aun así…ella no se sentía ni la mitad de emocionada que él.

─ ¿A quién llamas? ─preguntó al verlo con su móvil.

─A Bulma. ─respondió. ─Quiero que te haga un chequeo. ─Al ser un hombre casi indestructible que rara vez se enfermaba, lo más cercano a un doctor eran Bulma y su padre.

─Gohan, no es necesario…

─Claro que lo es; vamos a ver que todo esté en orden.

─Pero…

En el momento en que Gohan salió de la habitación hablando por su teléfono, Videl supo que no había forma de decir que no.

La hija de Mr Satan acarició suavemente su vientre. Un bebé…un lindo y bello bebé de ambos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía esta ansiedad? Siguió acariciando su vientre distraídamente hasta que notó algo fuera de lo usual. Se acercó al espejo y se puso de perfil para apreciar su vientre. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

─Bulma nos recibirá de inmediato. ─dijo el joven mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─dijo acercándose a ella.

─Mi vientre esta rígido y algo hinchado. ─ dijo algo contrariada. ─Este bebé fue concebido hace unas tres semanas; no debería tenerlo así, no aún.

─ ¿Pasó algo parecido en el embarazo anterior?

─No. ─respondió con la ansiedad en aumento. ─ ¿Y si hay algo malo?

─No pensemos en eso. ─respondió. ─Ve a arreglarte; yo le avisaré a Pan. ─Videl se limitó a asentir y aun no estando en su cien por ciento, entró al baño para alistarse un poco ─ ¡Pan! ─en pocos momentos, escucharon los pasos apresurados de la niña llegando hasta ellos.

─ ¿Si, señor Gohan? ─ preguntó al llegar.

─ Puedes decirme Gohan. ─dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña, tratando de sonar tranquilo. ─ Pequeña, necesito que te vayas a vestir; vamos a salir.

─ ¿A dónde?

─Vamos a casa de una amiga para que revise a tu mami.

─ ¿Está muy mal?

─Ya se siente un poco mejor, pero aun así, quiero que alguien la revise para asegurarme de que se recuperará pronto, ¿bien? ─la pequeña asintió. ─Muy bien, ve a vestirte y cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, ¿vale?

─Sí.

Pan salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Gohan un tanto pensativo. Lo que Videl le acababa de informar lo había alarmado. Esperaba que no fuese nada grave y que este hecho no opacara la felicidad que embargaba su ser en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Miró la pequeña nota que él había transformado en una carta. El Dr Stevens no encontraba una manera más eficiente que esa para callar su conciencia. Lo estaba comiendo vivo; necesitaba confesar su crimen. Pasaron cuatro años donde vivió su vida de la manera más tranquila posible, pero en el preciso momento en que se encontró con aquella niña que se parecía enormemente a la hija del campeón del mundo, su consciencia reanudó labores, ya que, el miedo que sentía a que descubrieran lo que había hecho y terminara para siempre su carrera profesional, se mezclaba con la culpa que sentía por haber separado a una criaturita inocente de su madre.<p>

Sentía asco de sí mismo…

El dinero y reconocimiento que había obtenido por parte de Mr. Satan, no significaban nada frente al infierno que estaba viviendo. No lo valía y por eso…debía decir la verdad.

Enviaría esa carta explicándolo todo a la señorita Videl, detalle por detalle, incluyendo los previos a la separación entre ella y su bebé.

Al final de la carta, había una disculpa.

Él sabía que no sería de gran ayuda, ni esperaba un perdón, pero necesitaba demostrar su arrepentimiento y enfrentar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Necesitaba terminar con todo esto…

Y ahí, sentado en la soledad de su consultorio, aprovechando el día festivo para no ser molestado, pegó las estampillas para enviar la carta que marcaría un antes y después en su vida.

─Sabía que estaría aquí. ─el doctor dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa voz.

─ ¡Mr. Satan! ─exclamó mientras ocultaba la carta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. ─ ¿Qué hace aquí?

─Solo quise pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo. ─respondió mientras tomaba asiento, pero el hombre no le creía. La expresión que profesaba no era de una simple visita de cortesía. ─Dr. Stevens, he estado averiguando un poco sobre aquella niña que mi hija adoptó y mientras más indago en el asunto, más me convenzo de que es mi nieta. ─ el padre de Videl comenzó a jugar distraídamente con un bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesa, como si tratase de ganar tiempo mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. ─Pero he decidido no preocuparme, ¿sabe por qué? ─cuestionó levantando la vista y mirándolo fijamente. ─Porque mientras nadie le cuente lo ocurrido, ella no tendrá forma de saber la verdad.

─ ¿A qué…viene todo esto, señor? ─ ¿acaso sabia sobre su carta? Era imposible; solo él sabía de su existencia.

─Solo es un recordatorio; ya he visitado a todos los involucrados en ese nacimiento, solo para asegurarme de que no olviden nuestro trato. ─ el Dr. Stevens podía sentir la ansiedad carcomiendo su interior. ─No sería muy inteligente hacerme enojar, ya sabe, con todos mis contactos y el poder mundial que poseo. ─sonrió altaneramente. ─ Me comprende, ¿verdad? Solo quería lo mejor para mi hija y espero que todos entiendan eso, especialmente usted, que es tan cercano a nuestra familia. ─ el pobre hombre no sabía que responder. ─Creo que será todo de mi parte por ahora; fue un placer verlo. ─dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse. ─Ah, por cierto. No quiero que se tome esta visita como un asunto personal hacia usted, es solo que al estar tan latente el asunto, no quiero tomar ningún tipo de riesgos. ─ él asintió.

El médico vio al campeón del mundo abandonar su despacho. Dando un largo suspiro, abrió la gaveta donde había guardado la carta y la miró por interminables minutos con la mirada perdida. No podía luchar contra él…Con manos temblorosas, tomó la carta, abrió su caja fuerte y la entró en ella, sintiendo de inmediato, como la culpa y el miedo volvían a arroparlo por completo.

* * *

><p>El camino hasta Capsule Corp había sido muy silencioso. Como era de esperarse, Gohan era el que conducía, ya que, la joven detective apenas podía mantener a raya los mareos que la aquejaban. Pan venía en el asiento trasero, y en algún punto del viaje, se había quedado dormida. Aún estaba preocupado por el detalle que Videl había señalado sobre su embarazo, pero no podía dejar de sonreír al ver como los tres parecían una pequeña familia.<p>

─Ya llegamos. ─anunció. Videl salió de su pequeña ensoñación. ─Tomaré a Pan. ─Salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, cargando a la dormida niña entre sus brazos, para luego rodear el auto y tomar la mano de Videl con su mano libre. ─ ¿Te sientes mejor?

─No tanto como me gustaría. ─respondió sinceramente. Ante esa respuesta, Gohan aseguró aún más el agarre que su mano tenía con la suya y caminaron hasta la entrada de Capsule Corp. El hijo de Goku llamó a la puerta y en cuestión de segundos, ésta se abrió.

Videl sintió una mezcla de sentimientos. Tenía tanto que no visitaban aquel lugar y sentía una nostalgia invadirla, al saber que la última vez que lo hizo, ella y Gohan aún no tomaban caminos separados.

─ ¡Gohan! ─escucharon como alguien llamaba. ─ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí. ─ el joven sonrió apenado. Desde aquella pelea con su madre años atrás, dejó de visitar Capsule Corp por miedo a tener que abordar el tema con la amiga de su padre.

─He estado algo ocupado. ─respondió. La mujer solo sonrió, para luego enfocar su atención a la joven y la niña que lo acompañaba.

─Cuanto tiempo, Videl. ─la ojiazul sonrió tímidamente.

─Lo mismo digo, Bulma.

─Cuando Gohan me llamó para que hiciera un análisis médico de alguien, no esperaba que se tratara de ti. ─ mintió. Después de lo que le había contado Milk, sospechó desde un principio que se trataba de ella; sabía que él solo traería a alguien de suma confianza a su casa. ─ O se trata de esa pequeña niña que traes, Gohan. ─no podía negar lo adorable que era es niña: vestida en un pantalón hasta la rodilla, una chaqueta que cubría su blusa y su pelo largo, cayendo libremente por su espalda…parecía un angelito.

─No, no; esto se trata sobre Videl. ─respondió. Enfocó su atención hacia la niña durmiente y comenzó un intento sutil de despertarla. ─Pan, necesitamos que te despiertes. ─pero la niña solo se acurrucó más en su hombro.

─Mi vida, ya es hora de levantarte. ─Pan se removió un poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

─ ¿Ya… llegamos? ─preguntó tallándose los ojos mirando el lugar donde se encontraba y distinguiendo una cabellera azul que le parecía familiar.

─Hola, pequeña, me llamo Bulma.

─Yo soy Pan. ─respondió, ya totalmente despierta. ─Usted se me hace muy familiar.

─ ¿Ah sí? Tú y yo nunca nos habíamos visto.

─Lo sé, pero se parece mucho a…─pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que, unos apresurados pasos la distrajeron.

─ Mami, Trunks no quiere… ¿Pan?

─ ¿Bulla? ─dijo bajándose de los brazos de Gohan y acercándose a ella.

─ ¡Oh, Pan, que bueno que viniste aquí! No sé cómo encontraste mi casa, pero no importa.

─Yo tampoco sé cómo llegué, pero aquí estoy.

─ ¿Ustedes se conocen? ─ Obviamente sabía que se conocían, ya que, Milk le había dicho que su nieta estaba en el salón de su hija, pero no pensó que fueran amigas tan cercanas. Además, debía aparentar que no estaba enterada de todo el asunto.

─Sí, ella es mi nueva amiga de la que te he contado, mami. ─explicó. ─ ¿Puede jugar conmigo?

─ ¿Por qué no les preguntas a esas dos personas detrás de ella? ─la hija menor de Bulma se acercó rápidamente a Gohan y Videl.

─Hola, ¿Pan puede ir a jugar conmigo?

─ ¿Puedo? ─preguntó de manera suplicante la pequeña.

─Claro que puedes, cielo; cuando terminemos te buscamos, ¿vale?

─Gracias, mami. ─ Antes que se dijera una palabra más, ya las niñas se habían ido.

─Nosotros también deberíamos comenzar con lo nuestro, ¿no? Sabes a dónde ir, Gohan: espérenme unos minutos e iré de inmediato. ─él asintió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del lugar, pendiente por si Videl sentía otra ronda de mareos repentinos.

Bulma vio a la pareja alejarse. No tenía dudas en su cabeza sobre esa niña: era hija de Gohan. No había necesidad de explicaciones ni de contestar interrogantes. Esa niña era una Son.

* * *

><p>─Wow, Bulla, tu habitación es muy bonita.<p>

─Gracias. ─respondió mientras sacaba todo tipo de juegos de su armario. ─Tus padres se ven muy amables.

─En realidad…─comenzó a decir con el fin de aclarar que Gohan solo era el novio de su mami, pero lo pensó mejor. Si él andaba con su mami, técnicamente, él era su papá. ─son los mejores.

─ ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

─Gohan. ─respondió.

─El mío se llama Vegeta, él es príncipe de algo, pero nunca presto atención cuando habla al respecto. ─expresó divertida ─Aunque es muy fuerte, es muy gruñón.

─Pero te quiere mucho, ¿no?

─Supongo que sí. ─dijo mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo, esta vez, cargada de todo tipo de juegos y juguetes. ─Entonces, ¿qué quieres jugar? Tengo juego de mesas, muñecas, videojuegos…

─ ¿Los videojuegos de tu hermano?

─Sí. ─respondió normalmente. ─Aún no nota que los tome y dudo que lo haga…

─ ¡Bulla! ─escucharon como alguien gritó, notablemente molesto.

─O tal vez sí…

Lo siguiente que supieron es que había un muchacho parado en el umbral de la puerta, con semblante notoriamente enojado, acercándose a ellas.

─ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes mis cosas?

─Lo siento, Trunks.

─La próxima vez…─comenzó a decir, pero detuvo su amenaza al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. ─Eh…hola. Me llamo Trunks y tu eres…

─Pan. ─completó su hermana al ver que la hija de Videl se había congelado en su sitio y un intenso sonrojo adornaba su rostro. ─Es una amiga de la escuela.

─Mucho gusto. ─dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar aún más. ─Bulla, voy a salir a una excursión escolar durante todo el fin de semana. Si cuando vuelva falta algo en mi habitación, me voy a enojar en serio, ¿entendido? ─ella asintió.

─Pero déjanos jugar con estos que ya tenemos aquí. ─él pareció pensarlo. ─Por favorcito. ─rogó con ojitos de cachorrito. Trunks solo suspiró derrotado.

─Está bien, pero no lo rompas, ¿bien?

─Prometido. ─el hijo mayor de Bulma asintió satisfecho ante la respuesta, para luego, dirigir su atención hacia la amiga de su hermana.

─Un placer, Pan. ─ Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

─ ¿Bulla?

─ ¿Sí?

─Tu hermano es muy lindo.

─ ¡Qué asco! ¡Claro que no!

* * *

><p>El camino hacia el laboratorio-consultorio de Bulma se le estaba haciendo eterno. Se sentía cada vez más débil y lo único que quería era llegar. Si no fuese por el firme agarre que tenía Gohan sobre ella, no podría seguir.<p>

─Casi llegamos. ¿Crees que puedas llegar? ─ella asintió. Sin importar qué, ella seguía siendo Videl y su orgullo no le permitía admitir que estaba al límite de sus capacidades. Pero ella conocía a Gohan muy bien y sabía lo que pensaba hacer. En el momento en que sintió que sus pies se alejaban del suelo, supo que, efectivamente, había adivinado sus movimientos. Y fue automático…Desde que sintió la seguridad de los brazos de Gohan, se rindió. ─ ¿Videl? ─escuchó al sentir que se relajaba en los fuertes brazos de su novio. ─ ¡Videl! ─y a pesar de que sabía que Gohan la llamaba a gritos, su voz parecía tan lejana.

Sintió que la colocaban en una superficie suave y como alguien, que suponía que era Gohan, acariciaba su pelo y besaba tiernamente su sien mientras le rogaba que despertara…pero no podía hacerlo, así que se dejó llevar por aquella paz que lo envolvía.

─ _¿No te vas a despertar?_ ─_ Videl se sentó de golpe al escuchar a una infantil voz pronunciando esa pregunta. _─_Estoy detrás de ti._ ─_la hija de Mr Satan giró lentamente encontrándose con un par de enormes ojos, idénticos a los suyos y con unas facciones idénticas a las de Gohan. Ese niño no podía rebasar los cuatro años. ─Hola._

─ _¿Hola? ¿Dónde…?_

─_Estamos en tu mente; yo soy una preocupación que te aqueja._ _─dijo tristemente. _

─ _¿Quién eres?_

─_Soy tu hijo. ─ la joven sintió como una oleada de culpa recorría su ser. ─No sé por qué me temes, si yo no quiero hacerte daño. Yo solo quiero estar contigo ─ dijo empezando a sollozar. ─Ni siquiera he nacido y ya te amo, mami, pero sé que tu… no me…quieres…─terminó de decir entre hipidos. Eso le partió el corazón a la joven. Atrajo al niño sentándolo en su regazo._

─_No, mi vida, eso no es cierto; yo a ti te adoro. ─ el niño se secó las lágrimas y la miró aun con ojos llorosos._

─_Y entonces… ¿por qué me temes?_

─_No lo sé. ─respondió sinceramente. ─Supongo que tengo miedo de perderte. ─el pequeño la miró extrañada. _

─ _¿Por qué pasaría eso? Yo no iré a ningún lado, mami, te lo prometo. ─aseguró el pequeño rápidamente. ─Te lo juro por el meñique. ─levantó su pequeño dedito y esperó a que ella cerrara la promesa. Sonriendo y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, ella aceptó la promesa de meñique. Sentía un alivio inmenso recorrer su interior al tenerlo entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué debía tener miedo o estar ansioso por lo que vendría? Él tenía razón; no lo perdería. Las cosas eran diferentes y tenía la certeza de que en unos meses, estaría sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos como un lindo y bello bebé. ─Te quiero mucho, mami. _

─_Y yo a ti, mi vida. ─respondió, besando su pelo tiernamente._

─ _¡Oh, casi se me olvida! ─el pequeño niño se reincorporó un poco en su regazo, para levantar la vista y fijar esos grandes, azules e inocentes ojos en ella. ─Tengo un mensaje de mi hermanita mayor: dice que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y que quiere que la encuentren y la lleven a casa…_

─ ¿Videl? Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose lentamente a la luz que envolvía el lugar, enfocando de a poco a la persona que la miraba con preocupación.

─ ¿Gohan?

─Sí, mi amor, soy yo. ─respondió acariciando su pelo. ─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Exhausta. ─respondió sinceramente. ─ ¿Qué pasó?

─Te desmayaste a pocos pasos de la habitación. Has estado inconsciente por casi doce horas. ─esa declaración la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama y ahí notó con claridad todo lo que la rodeaba. Tenía una cánula brindándole oxígeno y una intravenosa en el brazo

─ ¡¿Doce horas?! ─él solo se dedicó a asentir. ─ ¿Está bien? ─preguntó colocando su mano en su vientre.

─De seguro que sí ─respondió Bulma entrando a la habitación. ─Que bueno que ya despertaste, querida. Estaba esperando que lo hicieras para realizarte un ultrasonido.

─ ¿Qué me pasó?

─A parte de que tenías unos fuertes síntomas del embarazo, también habías pescado un pequeño resfriado. Gohan me dijo que has estado vomitando y estoy segura de que eso fue lo que provocó que te deshidrataras; por eso la intravenosa en tu brazo. El oxígeno es solo por precaución y deberás de quedarte esta noche solo por si acaso. ─explicó acercándose a la joven pareja. Videl recordó de apoco el sueño que acababa de tener. Por alguna razón, las últimas palabras del pequeño, habían despertado una incertidumbre en ella, una sensación de inquietud que no la dejaba, pero no era el momento de comentarlo con Gohan; después se lo contaría. ─ Recuéstate y levántate un poco la blusa. ─ la joven obedeció las indicaciones. ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tienes?

─Unas tres semanas.

─Ya veo…

─ ¿Pasa algo malo? ─preguntó el hijo mayor de Goku.

─No realmente. ─comenzó a decir. ─ Videl, este no es tu primer embarazo de Gohan, ¿cierto? ─ Preguntaba por preguntar; había una pequeña en su casa que respondía esa respuesta por sí sola. La hija de Mr Satan confirmó tímidamente.─ Entonces, todo tiene sentido.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─Cuando te embarazas por primera vez de un saijajin todo el embarazo se puede catalogar de normal porque tú cuerpo aún está asimilando los poderosos genes de esta raza guerrera, por lo que, éstos no son los dominantes, pero cuando llega el segundo embarazo todo cambia. ─tomó una pequeña pausa para cerciorarse de que ambos jóvenes entendían lo que les estaba explicando. ─Verás, al acabar el primer embarazo, algunos de esos genes, permanecen en tu cuerpo aguardando la siguiente vez que se produzca la gestación. Estos genes, ya familiares en tu cuerpo, se unen a los nuevos que entran en esta gestación. Estos genes aceleran el proceso y, por consecuencia, el embarazo es mucho más corto; son una especie de catalizadores.

─ ¿Mis genes están provocando todo esto? ─ella asintió.

─Exactamente. Tus nadadores, aparte de que son muchos más fuertes, resistentes y casi imparables para un preservativo común, aportan unos genes que acelerará todo.

─ ¿Quieres decir que este bebé no está de tres semanas?

─Querida, yo te daría unos tres meses. ─ la pareja se miró entre sí sorprendidos. ─Pero vamos a confirmarlo en la ecografía. ─Bulma acercó la maquina a un lado de la cama, presionó algunos botones y prestó su atención en la joven nuevamente.

─Entonces, ¿eso también te pasó a ti con Bulla y… a mi madre con Goten? ─preguntó incomodo al mencionar a la mujer que le dio la vida.

─Sí. ─respondió mientras esparcía una especie de gel sobre el vientre de la chica y comenzaba su inspección. ─ Tal vez no lo notaste porque ambas lo notamos ya muy entradas en el embarazo, pero sacando cálculos, notamos el fenómeno. Cabe recalcar que este no es un proceso homogéneo y no sabemos con exactitud cuándo nacerá; puede nacer en tres meses o en seis. Lo único seguro es que no nacerá en los tres meses establecidos ─ terminó de explicar, pero solo Gohan la escuchó; Videl estaba tan absorta en la imagen que la pantalla le estaba mostrando. ─Ahí está. Ese ya no es un embrión, ese es un feto. Tienes, en teoría, tres meses. ─Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, las manos de ambos se encontraron. Decir que estaban emocionados era poco. Ver esas imágenes de su bebe, donde ya se podía distinguir su cabecita, sus manitos…

─Oh Dios…─susurró Videl sucumbiendo ante la emoción. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaron sin ella poder evitarlo de sus ojos.

─Felicidades, chicos. ─ la mujer no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al ver como Gohan besaba tiernamente la sien de su novia, aún preso de su propia emoción. ─Les imprimiré un par de fotos. ─dijo concentrándose nuevamente en la máquina.

─Te amo tanto…─ella giró hacia él.

─Y yo a ti. ─respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Si estaban así de emocionados con solo verlo, ¿qué sería cuando lo sostuvieran en brazos?

─Se me había olvidado decirles que Pan está muy preocupada; le dije que le avisaría cuando ya pudiese venir.

─Tenemos que contarle la noticia, Gohan.

─Tienes razón; iré por ella. ─le dio un último beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación.

La ex – justiciera observó a la científica por algunos segundos. Los ayudó sin preguntar por qué y sin hacer ningún tipo prejuicio hacia ellos, lo cual, agradecía infinitamente. No se sentía con deseos de relatar lo que había pasado.

─ ¿Bulma? ─la compañera de Vegeta llevó su atención hacia ella. ─Muchas gracias, por todo. ─ Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer. Es como si estuviese viendo a aquella Videl del templo sagrado, toda vulnerable negándose a creer que Gohan había muerto. Ella le tenía un cariño muy especial a esta chica. Se acercó al borde de la cama y le sonrió amablemente.

─No hay de qué; para mí es un placer. ─respondió. ─Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero te tengo un cariño muy especial. No sé qué habrá pasado en estos cuatro años y no te obligaré a que me lo cuentes; lo importante es que has vuelto a nuestras vidas y traerás al mundo a un nuevo integrante a este particular grupo de gente. ─Videl sonrió.

─Es reconfortante escuchar eso.

La puerta se abrió y hacia ellas corrió un pequeño torbellino de cuatro años.

─ ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es eso en tu nariz? ¿Y eso en el brazo? ─preguntó frenéticamente la pequeña.

─Tranquila, estoy bien, ─respondió. ─pero debemos decirte algo.

─ ¿Algo malo? ─Gohan se sentó en la cama mientras Bulma se ponía de pie y abandonaba la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

─Depende de cómo lo tomes. ─respondió la joven. ─Acércate. ─la niña se acomodó cuidadosamente a su lado y observó tanto a Gohan como a Videl con gran expectativa. ─Sabes que Gohan y yo nos queremos mucho, ¿verdad? ─Pan asintió. ─Pues cuando dos personas se quieren de verdad, algo pasa.

─ ¿Qué cosa, mami?

─Puede que la mujer tenga un bebé. ─un par de inocentes ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

─ ¿Tendrán un bebé? ─ellos asintieron. ─Oh…─ esa no era la repuesta que esperaban.

─ ¿Qué pasa? No te ves muy emocionada.

─Es que…ahora que tendrán un bebe… ¿quiere decir que ya no me van a querer?

─Mi niña, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

─Pero este bebé…es su bebé…Tiene una mami y…─se detuvo un momento y miró a Gohan con ojos tristes, para luego, volver su atención hacia Videl ─un papá. ─la joven estaba lista para refutar eso, pero Gohan la detuvo; él se encargaría de eso.

─Ven acá, Pan. ─la niña dudó por unos segundos, pero terminó acercándose. El hijo de Goku la elevó un poco y la sentó en su regazo. ─No deberías tener ese tipo de inseguridades; que vayamos a tener un bebé, no cambia lo que sentimos por ti. ─Tal vez no debería incluirse, ya que, él pensaba que para ella, él no era más que el novio de su madre, pero le tenía un cariño muy especial y sentía una conexión con ella que no lograba explicar. ─Los padres no son solamente los que necesariamente te trajeron a este mundo; son también aquellos que te cuidan, te protegen, te regañan a pesar de que no les guste, pero saben que es necesario porque es por tu bien…─ella lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, confirmándole el hecho de que estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. ─Son aquellas personas que te hacen crecer.

─ ¿Tiene a alguien así en su vida? ─él sonrió.

─De hecho, sí. Se llama Piccolo.

─Que gracioso nombre.

─Lo sé. ─secundó. ─Aunque no es mi papá, lo considero como uno porque me ha enseñado tanto y nunca me ha abandonado. Eso es lo que hace un padre y creo que es lo que Videl ha venido haciendo desde que se conocieron, ¿verdad? ─la niña asintió. ─Y es lo que yo quiero hacer a partir de ahora, claro, si me dejas.

─ ¿Quiere ser mi papá? ─él asintió. ─ ¿De verdad?

─Si me lo permites. ─respondió.

─Me encantaría mucho. ─respondió regalándole un abrazo que Gohan recibió con gusto. Observó como Videl sonreía ante la escena. En ese momento, no había dudas de que ella, Pan y su bebé significaban el mundo para él.

─ ¿Quedó claro que no hay forma de que dejemos de quererte? ─ella asintió enérgicamente. ─Lo único que cambiará es que, cuando ese bebé nazca, te convertirás en una hermana mayor.

─ ¡Prometo que seré la mejor de todas, papá! ¡Voy a cuidarlo con mi vida!

Videl y Gohan no pudieron evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus rostros. Esa niña era especial y no había forma en el mundo en que ellos dejaran de quererla.

* * *

><p>─Entonces, ¿vas a tener un hermanito? ─ preguntó Bulla mientras se subía a su cama.<p>

─Así es; por eso mi mamá se estaba sintiendo mal. ─respondió Pan arreglando la cama portátil que Bulma le había conseguido para pasar la noche.

Como Videl debía quedarse en observación durante toda la noche tanto Gohan como Pan se quedaron en Capsule Corp. El hijo de Goku se quedaría en la habitación donde estaba Videl y la niña tendría una pequeña pijamada con Bulla.

─ ¿Estas emocionada?

─Sí, no puedo esperar a conocerlo. ─respondió. Cuando trató de subirse en la cama, sin querer golpeó algo en la mesita de noche, tirándolo al suelo y rodando directamente por debajo de la gigante cama de la hija de Bulma. ─ ¡Oh, lo siento! ─exclamó mientras se agachaba inmediatamente buscando el objeto.

─No te preocupes; de seguro fue uno de mis juguetes ─ respondió mientras imitaba las acciones de su amiga. ─No puedo ver nada. ─ De repente, todo el lugar ocupado por su cama se iluminó apropiadamente para dejarla ver con claridad. ─Aquí esta; solo fue un…llavero…─respondió anonadada al levantar la vista y percatarse que fue lo que provocó la iluminación. Su cama ya no estaba en su lugar; estaba siendo sostenida por su amiga, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… con una sola mano.

─ ¿Qué? ─preguntó inocentemente.

─ ¡Eres súper fuerte! ─exclamó. Ella había visto a su papá y hermano mayor haciendo cosas similares, pero que Pan pudiese hacerlo era increíble.

─Shh, baja la voz. ─suplicó Pan, bajando delicadamente la cama. ─No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

─ ¿Desde cuando haces eso?

─Desde siempre, pero las personas a mi alrededor parecían asustarse y me llamaban fenómeno, por lo que, he venido ocultándolo.

─Eso es triste. ─respondió Bulla.

─Sí. ─secundó la pelinegra. Durante esos años en el orfanato, siempre sintió que no encajaba. ─Por eso te pido que no le digas a nadie…

─Pero eso que hiciste no tiene nada de malo, yo también…

─Por favor…─interrumpió suplicante. La preocupación en el rostro de Pan terminó de convencerla.

─Está bien…te lo prometo…

─Gracias, eres la mejor amiga de todas.

* * *

><p>Según sus cálculos, debían ser alrededor de las once de la noche, las luces estaban apagadas y ella no encontraba a Morfeo por ningún lado. Pan debería estar dormida y creía firmemente que Gohan también lo estaba, aunque no de manera muy cómoda. Le dijo en más de una ocasión que fuese a una de las tantas habitaciones para invitados que Bulma le había ofrecido, pero se negó, argumentando que no había forma posible de que la dejara sola, por lo que, en esos momentos, estaba en un silla, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos que descansaban en la cama. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició la cabeza de su novio con ternura.<p>

─ ¿No puedes dormir?

─Pensé que estabas dormido.

─Algo así: medio dormido, medio pensando…

─Pensando en…

─Que de seguro Bulma le contará acerca del bebé a mi madre…─ No había necesidad de ver su expresión para saber que le dolía mencionar el tema. ─Mi padre y el señor Piccolo saben de nuestra hija, pero les pedí, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, se lo contaran a mi madre. ─sonrió tristemente. ─Mi padre no es el mejor guardando secretos, pero al ver lo destrozado que estaba, sé que ha cumplido su promesa.

─Gohan, necesitas hacer las paces con tu madre. ─ él se mantuvo en silencio. ─ Sé que no es fácil, pero creo que si comenzaremos de cero, este es uno de esos asuntos.

─No estuviste ahí, Videl; nos dijimos cosas horribles y no es tan fácil, ─respondió. ─pero tienes razón; debo cerrar ese episodio ─ levantó la vista para mirarla de frente. ─¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

─Estaba pensando en él.

─ ¿En quién?

─En nuestro hijo. ─Gohan la miró extrañada.

─ ¿Crees que es un niño? ─preguntó.

─Sé que es un niño; soñé con él. Era tan bello; se parecerá tanto a ti. ─el hijo de Goku sonrió. ─Gracias a él, ya no le tengo miedo a la situación. ─vio como Gohan se preparaba para preguntar. ─Con lo que pasó con nuestra bebé, no estaba segura de todo esto. No me malinterpretes, no es que no quisiera tener al bebé, era más bien un miedo a…

─Perderlo…─completó Gohan. Ella asintió.

─Pero, aunque se tratase de un sueño, tenerlo entre mis brazos, ver su adorable carita y escucharlo decir palabras tan lindos hacia mí, simplemente…disipó cualquier duda o miedo que existiese en mí. ─ Él estaba feliz de escucharla hablar así; ver aquellos zafiros brillar con felicidad y esperanza era lo más hermoso. La Videl de la que se había enamorado estaba completamente devuelta. Se acercó un poco más y le besó la frente tiernamente.

─Me alegro de escuchar eso.

Por unos momentos, permanecieron en la misma posición: él sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama, acariciando sutilmente su pelo; ella acostada de lado mirándolo fijamente.

─Pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─En el sueño, nuestro hijo me dijo que tenía un mensaje de su hermana mayor que decía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, que quería que la encontráramos y la lleváramos a casa.

─ ¿Qué crees que significa?

─No lo sé, pero desde que me lo dijo, he tenido esta sensación de intranquilidad.

─Videl, solo fue un sueño.

─No, Gohan, ese mensaje tiene un significado más profundo. ─debatió. ─Hace cuatro años estaba desconsolada por el fallecimiento de mi bebé que no reparé en varios detalles que nunca había notado hasta ahora.

─ ¿Como por ejemplo…?─Videl se sentó en la cama.

─Nunca supe con certeza de qué murió. ─Gohan la miró algo extrañado. ─Y mi papá nunca dejó que viera a mi bebé en el ataúd.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Decía que sería muy traumático para mí; solo llegué a verla de lejos. ─explicó. No entendía cómo, ella siendo tan intuitiva e inquisidora, no había notado esos pequeños detalles. Tal vez el dolor que sentía en esos momentos nubló su juicio.

─Llamemos a tu padre; él debe de saber algo.

─No. ─respondió firmemente. ─ No quiero que sepa nada. ─Por mucho que amara a su padre, después de notar estos pequeños detalles, prefería mantener esa información lejos de él, especialmente, al recordar cuanto su padre se había negado a que conservara a la bebé. ¿Y si su padre logró su cometido de alguna u otra forma? No quería ni pensar en aquello. Era increíble como un simple sueño, había despertado tantas incógnitas en ella. ─No estaré tranquila hasta que me cerciore de que mi niña está descansando en paz. ─Gohan la miró angustiado ante esa nueva información que ella le estaba brindando. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese algo oculto en la muerte de su primogénita?

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer para averiguarlo?

─Vamos a investigar, por supuesto; tenemos que saber con certeza que nuestra hija está en esa tumba.

Y no mentía. Tal vez estaba tomando aquel sueño muy en serio, pero su instinto de madre se había despertado a partir de él y no descansaría hasta que todas las incógnitas fueran respondidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, pero espero que el capítulo (bastante largo, por cierto), lo compense. Gracias por seguir fieles a la historia y espero que sigan así hasta el final.<strong>

**Sé que algunos tenían dudas sobre el capítulo anterior y espero que hayan sido contestadas en este y la pregunta de si mis historias de Gohan y Videl están relacionadas entre sí, por lo menos, esta no; en las demás aun no lo he decidido.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y les agradezco inmensamente por sus favs, follows y reviews y, ya saben, siéntanse libres de comentar. Me retiro por ahora,**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


End file.
